Transformers Legacy of the Lost
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Ten years ago Megatron lead an all out assault on Earth destroying a major city and decimating the world's population. But also in his wake of annihilation he felt twenty young children orphaned until a fighter pilot took them in. Now Megatron is stirring again and his forces are ready to finish what they started, so now the orphans, their guardian and Autobots must stop them!
1. Chapter 1

War, there was always been war, but nothing like this. Two aliens races came to our world and started a worldwide conflict! Only one of the races started to show compassion and tried sparing out lives, these two races were once a single united race until the war started on their world and killed it splitting the once unified race into two: The Autonomous Robotic organisms and the Deceptive Constructs, but in plain terms they are the Autobots and Decepticons! The Decepticon leader came to Earth to look for something and ended up killing a near tenth of the global population in ten years since he started his deadly hunt. The worse conflict so far was the Ravaging of Tokyo where an estimated quarter of the population of Tokyo died. After that I started to round up as many orphans and lost kids as I can find before hiding away at a large junkyard, away from the battles and the war itself. Only back then I didn't know I would be dragged back into it.

* * *

Masane Amaha sighed as she sat in the office of the Junkyard hideaway she had been using, she hated this place. But it was necessary, especially for the twenty orphans and lost kids she had in total. Looking around the corner she found Blake and Shiro working on an old truck they discovered, Minako was sunbaking, Souma was in the kitchen cooking something with the very little supplies they had, Yang was practicing her kickboxin, Ruby was looking at an old weapon's scope. Hayami was next to Ruby, Weiss was training in fencing, Nagisa was using his twin knife style against Henry who was using Kung Fu. Izuku was in the lab area going over some stray data he found with Edward who seemed concerned. Inori was practicing her singing while Zen and Gray listened on just enjoying the sound. Looking behind her Masane had just seen late riser Setsuna collapse at the table blindly fumbling around for coffee. Which Tatsumi graciously gave her. Looking out into the junkyard Masane then heard a dirtbike coming towards the house as the oldest of her charges Rin pulled up and hopped off, smiling excitedly as she did so. Masane just shook her head smiling in mirth as Rin's helmet was thrown over to Qwenthur who started to look over the bike just in case Rin damaged it. Looking around she noticed her last charge was missing

"Hey Rin?" Masane asked

"Yeah mum?" Rin asked

"Have you seen Kurumu around?" she asked

"No, but I'll look" Rin said.

"Thanks" Masane said. Even thought they were all teenagers and orphans Masane's charges saw her as their mother, which she didn't mind in the least as she saw them all as her adopted children; which they basically were.

"Shit" Masane heard Blake say

"What is it?" Masane asked

"I need a part from the carburettor" Blake said "So I'll need to make a parts run" she said

"Alright but be careful, there are still cons in the area" Shiro shouted from underneath

"I'll be fine" Blake said walking over to the small truck they used for grocery and part runs. "Do we need anything?"

"Just get the parts and come back, I'll send Souma and Nagisa on a shopping run after you get back" Masane said

"You got it" Blake said driving off.

"Be safe" Masane said

* * *

Upon reaching the town Blake slowed down and looked around, she didn't want to be here any longer then she had to be, but right now she had to get the part and get out before she was spotted.

"Come on, come on where are you?" she asked before a sonic boom was heard. Getting out of the truck she looked over head to see a JAS-29 Gripen fighter fly over head "SHIT!" she cursed as she jumped back in and gunned it. That jet was the Decepticon Nitro Zeus who was a newcomer to this damn war. Thinking quickly Blake started to back up before a police car, namely a black and white 2016 Ford Mustang forcing her drive further into the city which contained a Black SUV sideswiped her making her crash. Luckily she could get out but he leg was sore from the crash and she had to limp away. Looking back she saw the two Decepticons closing in on her. Soon a blast landed near knocking her around and making her crash to the ground

"Help" she muttered as a F-18A Super Hornet flew over. Blake passed out as the Hornet attacked Nitro Zeus.

* * *

Flying in behind the Hornet was an AS365 Dauphin helicopter. On it were three military search and rescue personal, who upon locating Blake were lowered down and got her on a stretcher as three Mitsubishi Type 73 light trucks drove past dropping soldiers off before they started shooting at the car based Decepticons while the Hornet was attacking Nitro Zeus protecting the helicopter while its crew was attending to Blake. The soldiers were busy using their basic rifles to hold off the ground based Decepticons until a 2013 Chevrolet Camaro drove past followed by a red 1970 Dodge Challenger, once they had Barricade in sight the two cars decided to play dodgems with him. the Black SUV Decepticon was going to ram into the soldiers from the side but it was stopped by the arrival of an Oshkosh Tactical Defence Vehicle charged in and rammed the SUV instead. From overhead Nitro Zeus bugged out and retreated taking the two ground Decepticons with him. On the ground a soldier gave an order to wrap it up, The other soldiers returned to the trucks as Blake and the medics were lifted back into the helicopter who took off with the Super Hornet. Inside the lead car the head soldier nodded.

* * *

Kurumu walked out in a skimpy nightdress with a manga in her hand

"Please tell me you were just reading?" Qwenthur said

"Shut up, I was enjoying a bath until it got cold and these were the only I had to wear" Kurumu said

"Sure" Qwenthur said

"Shut up!" Kurumu said as she stormed off making Qwenthur laugh

"Hey Qwenth?" Yang asked

"What's up" Qwenthur replied

"Has Blake returned yet?" Yang asked

"I can't say she has" Qwenthur said

"I'm worried about her" Yang said

"Hey guys?" Izuku shouted

"What is it?" Yang asked

"Just get up here" Edward shouted making Qwenthur and Yang rush up a platform where they saw military vehicles coming to their current location

"Warn mum" Yang said as Edward raced over to where Masane was

"We've got incoming" Edward said

"Thanks Edward" Masane said

* * *

Masane grabbed a shotgun and loaded it as several soldiers got out, as Rin and Shiro walked over to her. Masane quickly fired off a round

"Who are you people?" Masane asked

"I'm First Lieutenant Yoji Itami, and I'm looking for a Captain Amaha" Itami said

"You found her" Masane said

"Wait, wait you're a captain?" Rin said

"I'm Captain Masane Amaha of the Japan Air Self-Defence Force, or at least I was" Masane said

"What do you mean?" Rin asked

"I retired once I found a bunch of orphans after the Ravaging" Masane said

"So you now look after a bunch of teenagers?" Itami asked

"I do" Masane asked

"This could be a problem" a female soldier said

"I don't think it will, Captain Amaha, you have been recommissioned by the head of the Japan Air Self Defence Force, you are to relocate to Takara Base, we will be also willing to have your charges brought along with you" Itami said holding out a letter

"I'm under orders?" Masane asked as she took the letter

"Yes Ma'am" Itami said as Masane read her new orders.

"I can't" Masane said

"I'm sorry ma'am, but orders are orders" Itami said

"I'm retired; full honourable discharge" Masane said

"Times are tough" Itami said

"What about them, the teenagers I look after?" Masane asked, Itami was about to reply when a member of his unit shouted

"Sir! You have to come and check this out!" the soldier said

* * *

"What is it Kurata?" Itami asked

"Sir, we found him" Kurata said point to the big rig truck Blake and Shiro were fixing

"It is him. Imagine we would find him all the way out here in a small little junkyard" Itami said

"What do you mean?" Masane asked

"Don't you know who that is?" Itami said "You were there at the ravaging of Tokyo right?"

"I was in the air the whole battle. The only time I was on the ground was to find the orphans I look after today"  
"During the fight the Autobot and Decepticons were fighting. Several of the Autobots were defeated. We recovered all but one! That one" Itami explained

"And that is?" Masane asked before Itami whispered "no?"

"Yes" Itami nodded "that's him"

"Alright guys pack up; we're finally moving" Masane said

"WHAT!" the teenagers shouted before launching into a couple of dozen arguments

"No if and or buts" Masane said

* * *

"Just because mum's back in the army, we have to move?" Mina asked

"Mina, we've lived in a junkyard for ten years!" Rin said "This is an improvement, we'll have better facilities, better beds, better air quality, just better"

"She's right" Zen said as the kids walked out to a green painted bus, a soldier stood by the doors. This was Kuribayashi a first class sergeant helping the orphans placed their bags in the cargo hold and then onto the bus. Rin lead them on being the oldest of the group at 19 followed by Zen and Gray who was also 19. The youngest was Henry being around 13. The others were in the 15-17 age range.

"Alright" Minako sighed

"We all on?" Kuribayashi asked

"Yes" they all chanted. Soon the military vehicles pulled out, including one they used to carry Blake and Shiro's projects which was following the civilian bus. Yang Ruby and Weiss were worried about Blake. Sensing this Rin placed a hand on her shoulder in support.

* * *

Meanwhile with Itami he and Masane were going over the kids

"Now most of them are from Japan, but some of them are international in origins" Itami said

"So what do you want?" Masane asked

"Who are they and where are they from?" Itami asked

"First up we Zen Wisteria from the Principality of Wisteria, then we have Yang Xiao Long who is Chinese-America Irish, her half sister Ruby Rose Long who is Chinese-American English." Masane stated

"How does that work?" Itami asked

"The two share a dad: A Chinese American man called Taiyang Xiao-Long, he's American heritage comes from his mother. Anyway he married Irish maiden Raven Branwen. After Yang was born Raven split and three months later he meets English librarian Summer Rose and two years later they have Ruby" Masane said

"And Next we have American Gray Fullbuster and Frenchman Qwnethur Barbatos" Itami said

"I don't know about them"

"Next we have Italian Japanese Blake Belladonna and French German Weiss Schnee. Schnee as you know was the surname of the owner of Schnee Cybernetics Corporation. He perished with his wife Willow and son Whitely during a talk with Kishimoto Communications during the Ravaging of Tokyo. Next we have German science prodigy Edward Elric whose parents were killed as collateral damage. And last we have Chinese-Japanese Jianliang 'Henry' Wong" Itami said "He's father was a software engineer at Kishimoto Communications and the one who alerted the government to the Ravaging in the first place" Itami said

"Yes that's right" Masane said "All twenty were huddled together in a cold alley way with Zen and Rin who couldn't understand each other via language but just physical stance came together and help them until someone else showed up." She closed her eyes and saw the twenty orphans that would become her adoptive children. She saw then covered in mud, ash, blood, mucus and tears, while she was covered in tears and sweat from the action. Out of some unforseen decision, she quickly knelt down and hugged some of the crying children., comforting them and making sure they were safe. After that she moved them to the junkyard to stay hidden from those who ravaged Tokyo: Megatron and his cronies.

"We're here" Kurata said as they pulled up to a modern looking air force base.

"Welcome Masane you the Japanese Air Defence Force's Military Base Takara!" Itami said

"Whoa" Masane said

"Welcome to your new home" Itami said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and welcome to an experimental fic called Transformers Legacy of the Lost, so how did I come up with this idea; I'm an anime fan and I went and saw The Last Knight; yeah that's how long I've been working on this fic. Now if this experiment is successful I will be updating this fic once a fortnight alternating it with Legendary Force until that ends**

 **So who are the anime characters? Well here's the main cast: Masane Amaha from Withcblade, Yukihira Souma from Shokugeki no Souma, team RWBY from RWBY, Shiro from Fate Stay Night, Henry Wong from Digimon Tamers, Minako Aino from Sailor Moon, Zen Wisteria from Snow White with the Red Hair, Rinka Hayami and Nagisa Shiota from Assassination Classroom, Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail, Tatsumi from Amake ga Kill, Inori Yuzuhira from Guilty Crown, Rin Ogata from Rideback, Izuku Midoriya from My Hero academia, Setsuna Sakurazaki from Negima, Qwenthur Barbatos from Heavy Object and Kurumu Kurono from Rosario+Vampire along with the Third Recon Unit from GATE and a bunch of transformers**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is Base Takara?" Rin asked

"That it is" Kuribayashi said

"So what's so good about it?" Minako asked

"You'll see" Kuribayashi said as they were joined by Masane and Itami.

"So welcome to the Takara Base complex, it has been divided into three different section, the main work section, your housing and a top secret function which we will tell you about after you've settled in." Itami said

"Thank you sir" they all said

"Now shall we get them settled in" Itami asked "Kuribayashi, please give them the tour"

"Yes sir" Kuribayashi said

* * *

"Now we'll start with the housing area; we have twenty large rooms, one with bunks" Kuribayashi said

"SHOTGUN!" Yang and Ruby called out happily

"We can live with that" Masane said

"Now each room has a small on suite bathroom, or their the bigger bathroom with hot springs"

"I take it there will be different sides to separate the guys from the girls?" Minako asked

"Of course, now you can put in requestion forms from room decorations and colour to match you personality and environment. That include you as well ma'am" Kurbayashi said

"Thank you Sgt Kuribayashi" Masane said

"No problem captain, now next is the entertainment areas, we have a large game room, a screening room, a library"

"Awesome" they said

"What about a dojo?" Setsuna asked

"There is one" Kuribayashi said "now how about you guys get to work on your rooms while I show the captain the military side of things"

"Okay" the teenagers said before finding their rooms

"Can we join her?" Rin asked as she and Zen stayed behind

"Not this time sorry, we will get you up to speed so you can join us in the operational side of things, all of you" Kuribayashi said

* * *

"So what's the military side of things?" Masane asked as they walked over to the second building

"This is where we're conducting missions with several other governments under the NEST alliance" Kurbayashi said as Itami joined them

"What's the NEST alliance?" Masane asked

"The Non-biological Extraterrestrial Support Treaty. A treaty radicalise five days after the Global catrastrophe of Megatron's destruction. It is signed by 15 nations: Argentina, Australia, Canada, China, Denmark, Egypt, France, Italy, Japan, Peru, Russia, South Africa, United Kingdom, the United States and Zambia. These fifteen nations came together and formed a treaty with the Autobots. Together they contributed bases, men and tech to help fight the Decepticon scourge. Right now we are conducting a hit and run tactics mission in India involving unrefined Energon which will be sold to terrorists. If used in a dirty bomb it would deliver an explosion greater than a couple megaton bombs" Itami said

"Shit, how are humans getting their hands on it?" Masane said

"A Rogue Decepticon" Itami said

"So what's this one called?" Masane said

"The codename he goes by is Swindle" Itami said "We're about to take him into custody"

"Where are you putting him?" Masane asked

"We've built a special detention centre on an uncharted island in the pacific" Itami said

"Okay, Continue the op First lieutenant" Masane said as she and Kuribayashi left the room as Itami took command of the operation again

* * *

"Souma, Souma?" Rin shouted looking for her cooking obsessed brother, "Where is he?"

"Can't find Souma?" Gray asked "Why are you looking for him?" he asked

"He's the last room form I need to give to Kuribayashi" Rin said as she looked for him, only to find him in their home's big kitchen

"Finally" he gleefully said "a proper kitchen!"

"Oh great" Rin groaned

"Oh awesome, finally after ten years of half decent food we finally get the good stuff" Zen said

"Don't encourage him, you know what happens when he gets his hands on 'the good stuff' or did you forget?"

"No" Gray and Zen said

"Oh come one its only happens to you guys" Souma said hearing the conversation

"I fear the day when it spreads to the others" Rin groaned

"What does?" Henry asked walking

"Souma's effect with good food" Rin said

"Oh that" Henry said grabbing a soft drink and jumping onto the bench

"So what next?" Edward asked as they all gathered in the kitchen

"Want to explore that hangar?" Tatsumi slyly smirked

* * *

"This is the medical bay, and we've currently have a guest in there" Kuribayashi said

"Who?" Masane asked as the pair walked in to see there in the bed was the only one of the Junkyard crew the military didn't get from the actual junkyard, with her eyes going wide Masane was quickly next to her in an instant stroking her hair and holding her hair

"I'm sorry" Blake said sadly

"For what?" Masane said

"Not being careful" she said sadly

"Oh Blake" Masane said "you were careful, but no one could really prevent them for attacking you" Masane said kissing her forehead

"Thanks mum" Blake said snuggling back into the bed she was in, beside her on the bedside table was one of her favourite books, seeing this Masane picked it up and opened to where it was bookmarked and started to read to Blake, seeing the soft smile as the words that were spoken as she read off the page lulling the black haired girl into a soft slumber. Bookmarking the book she placed it down and left the room.

"You really love them, don't you?" Kuribayashi asked

"I do" Masane said smiling softly as she looked back at Blake soft one last time

* * *

"This is ridiculous" Zen said as all of the teenagers aside from Blake were outside the hangar door

"No, we're just investigating; besides it could have a nice workshop for Shiro and Blake to finish that truck of theirs" Souma said

"And if it doesn't?" Gray asked

"No harm no foul?" Edward asked

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this" Henry said as Souma opened the side door and slipped in. What was inside was a big empty hangar

"Well that was anti-climatic" Kurumu said

"Not even a work bench" Shiro groaned

"Hey what's that?" Setsuna asked pointing to something

"Looks like a face" Hayami said walking over to it

"Guys think about this" Rin said

"Think about what?" Nagisa asked

"We're about to touch something that looks like a face in an empty hangar on a military base which is conducting top secret business for who knows who!" Rin said

"She's got a point Izuku said

"Great someone's coming" Minako said as Hayami touched it creating a portal

"Screw it, get in!" Zen hissed as the group raced in before the portal closed.

* * *

"And this is Hangar S1" Kuribayashi said

"So what's so special about this hangar?" Masane asked as and the Sergeant walked in, they then walked over to a panel which held a face like icon

"This is what" Kuribayashi said touch the face and making a portal open up

"And that is?" Masane asked

"That! is the Space Bridge. It's a wormhole that allows interplanetary travel via transwarp technology. Well this is actually a groundbridge, it allows our allies to move around the planet which is how we're able to conduct our NEST operations" Kuribayashi said

"And is it safe?" Masane asked

"It is, One of the Autobots calibrated it with several of the scientists hired by NEST to be able to safely transport humans as well as our aliies." Kuribayashi said "shall we?'

"Go ahead" Masane said as Kuribayashi lead her into the portal.

"Whoa," Masane said as she looked around the room

"Welcome to our HQ" a voice said making Masane look at a yellow and black robot "I'm Bumblebee, the temporary commander of this team" he said

"Nice to meet you" Masane said before snapping into a salute "I'm Captain Masane Amaha of the Japanese Air Defence Force!" she said

"Good to meet you captain, I take it you're now in charge huh?" Bumblebee asked

"For now, I'm basically the highest ranking member of any military branch here at the moment" Masane said

"Good" an older Autobot said

"Ratchet our medic, and these are the others, well the ones here anyway: Our scout Arcee, Our brawler Cliffjumper, our paratrooper Crosshairs. Most of the others are on patrol" Bumblebee said

"Thank you for the introduction, now I've got to get back to my group" Masane said

"The military?" Ratchet asked

"My kids" Masane said smiling as she and Kuribayashi said smiling.

"Very well, until next time Captain" Bumblebee said as the gate opened for the two women who left before a larger opened as a Porsche, an Oshkosh vehicle and a Corvette entered. Next a portal opened above them allowing a jet to enter

"Jazz, Hound, Crosshairs, Air Raid" Bumblebee said

"What up?" Jazz asked

"You just missed meeting the new human commander" Bumblebee said

"Are they nice?" Jazz asked

"Seems so, she's got kids" Bumblebee said

"How many?" Hound asked

"20 adopted teenagers ranging from 14 to 19" Bumblebee said

"You think that girl is one of them?" Hound asked

"Most likely" Ratchet said gaining the attention of one of the hidden teenagers, hearing this Yang walked out of her hiding whcih weiss and Ruby tried to stop

"Well howdy" Cliffjumper said

"Did you really save her?" Yang asked

"That we did" Bumblebee said

"Thank you" she said hugging Cliffjumper's leg.

"You're welcome. Now shall we get you guys home, so that way you guys can have a proper introduction to us later with your mother and Kuribayashi" Bumblebee said

"But" Yang said

"we're already pushing things as it is" Rin said

"Not to mention its nearly dinner time" Zen said

"One ground bridge to the kitchen please Ratchet"

"Very well" Ratchet said as he opened a portal allowing the teenagers through. Once the portal closed Bumblebee and Jazz turned to the screen.

"We have a lot of Autobots scattered over the planet, some at NEST bases, and others who aren't" Bumblebee said

"Don't worry we'll find them, Prime as well" Jazz said

"Thanks man. You were always the second in command." Bumblebee said

"Ah don't fret about it" Jazz said "You're going a good job"

"Thanks" Bumblebee said

* * *

Masane walked back into the kitchen area after looking over the other base facilities to see her group of young teenagers there waiting for her

"Hey guys, I take it Souma's cooking?"

"You got it" Souma said

"So what do you think of the base so far?" Masane asked

"It's good" Rin said

"I think we'll get use to it" Zen said

"What about our school?" Setsuna asked

"Oh don't worry, by living at the base you guys are actually closer to your school"

"Really?" the teens said

"Yeah instead of taking an hour, it will only be about fifteen maybe eighteen minutes" Masane said shocking the teens

"Okay then" Zen said as they sat down to the meal Souma just finished cooking and served up.

* * *

Later that Night Masane were checking on the teenagers and stopped when she heard soft strumming and stopped knocking on the door, opening it she saw Inori strumming her guitar

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Masane asked leaning on the door

"Yeah I just wanted to practice some of my music" she said

"alright don't stay up too late okay?" Masane asked

"Okay" Inori said as she went to strum her guitar again a soft melody playing

" _In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi  
Because I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come and wash away  
What I've Done!' _she sang softly " _I'll face myself  
_ _To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done" _she continue to sing, unaware that Masane was listening

'I'll be here for you, I'll be watching out for you, because I love you all' Masane mused before walking away. _  
_

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the next chapter which shows around the new takara base and introduces some Autobots quickly, don't worry I'll show them a bit better next chapter and introduce the rest of the Takara team and maybe a few more Decepticons and maybe a new anime character that will serve as a mercenary.**

 **Now I want to address that last scene with Inori singing what I've done...last week after I posted the first chapter of Legacy of the Lost it was announce that Chester Bennington passed away via suicide. So I wanted to do something as a remembrance to him and since this is a Transformers story I decided to add a bit of the song from the first movie which made shivers travel up my spine, so I just want to say see you Chester and thanks for the music you sang for us**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

Masane sighed as she had pulled a garment bag out and unzipped it revealing her old air force uniform. She sighed and got ready for the day, she easily got her shirt and skirt on and went for her jacket

"Did this stupid thing shrink?" she asked pulling on her jacket, "There" she said as she pulled on a pair of stockings and grabbed a set of black high heels which she struggled to get on as she made her way to the kitchen area of the housing base

"I'm impressed you still have that old thing" Rin said sipping a cup of coffee

"Morning Rin" Masane said as she pulled her last shoe on

"Morning mum" Rin giggled

"What?" Masane asked as she filled up a cup of coffee herself

"Nothing, just didn't expect you forgot how to put heels on" Rin said "And makeup"

"And you would know huh?" Masane asked

"Maybe" Rin said

"Rin, truthfully the only thing I on your face was dirt and mud from when you would race your bike" Masane laughed

"Hey, not true" Rin blurted out "Kurumu helped me do some light makeup when I was at school"

"Speaking of school, have you decided on an university?" Masane asked

"Not yet, I haven't decided on anything to study, and another thing popped into my mind" Rin said rinsing her cup out "That I could be like you and join the military"

"That may be an idea to keep in mind" Masane said as Minako walked out in fluoro orange underwear "Minako" she groaned making the young blonde reply in a half asleep tone of voice

"Yeah?"

"Clothes please, anyone from the military could walk in here" Masane said

"Come on, I'll help you" Rin laughed redirecting her sister back to her room

* * *

"Okay guys" Kuribayashi said as she stood outside a bus

"You're our new driver now?" Rinka asked

"why not?" she asked as the rest of the teenagers got in while Rin walked out her motorbike and hopped on

"I'll see you guys after school" Rin said

"See ya, have a good day, catch ya" the others said

"So what does Rin do?" Kuribayashi said

"Motocross" Kurumu said

"what about her education?" Kuribayashi asked

"She's taking something called a gap year to just relax" Souma said

"Oh okay then" Kuribayashi said as she got onboard and drove them to school.

* * *

"Wow it did only take fifteen minutes" Grey said as the group walked out to the school, they wore white shirts, grey vests, maroon blazers, black and white plaid pleated skirts from the girls and regular gray trousers for the guys, standing in front of the school waiting for the group was the student council president: Mami Tomoe, she was young blonde woman with loosely curled twin tails. Her expression seemed to be shock before a gentle smile appeared on her face as she approached the group

"You're on time" she said

"New location" Zen said

"You moved out of the junkyard?" Mami asked

"Yeah, our mother got re-enlisted so they moved us over to a large section they specifically made for housing all 21 of us" Kurumu said

"And it is a pretty sweet place" Tatsumi said

"None the less, class will be starting shortly so I suggest we get to homeroom okay?"

"Yes ma'am" the teenagers said as they walked in followed by Mami herself.

* * *

Rin parked her bike and hopped off, kicking the stand up before walking over to a building, one she came to before her mother's death during the ravaging of Tokyo by Megatron, closing her eyes she would always see fire and smoke and something she couldn't explain. But opening her eyes again she walked into the building and talked to the person at the front desk and walked around the side. Fifteen minutes later Rin was in a red leotard with black thigh stocking and a pair of ballet shoes. Since finishing High School Rin started to slowly take up ballet after her accident when she was thirteen, so she was slowly getting back into and would come to the dance studio a couple of times a week. She first started doing it for physical therapy, but these days it seems to relax and calm her down from the stress of being the oldest of twenty adopted teenagers. She then flashbacked to see her mother dancing in a beautiful ballet costume that was lit up by the radiance of the spotlights and soft tempo of the music. Suddenly a flash of flames and an explosion shook the theatre. And before she knew it another explosion sounded over head knocking loos some of the roof in various locations crashing down on the audience. hearing a noise the young Rin in the flashback looked up to see a piece of the same ceiling heading for her. Next thing she knew a hand was sticking out from under it; a hand that wasn't hers; but her mothers. Opening her eyes she lost balance

"Whoa! I've got you, I've got you" a voice said

"Thanks Shoko" Rin said seeing her childhood friend again

"Another flashback?"

"Yeah" Rin nodded taking a seat and a gulp of cold water

"Have you been getting them much?" Shoko asked

"No" Rin said taking another drink

"Hey, how about we do fifteen minutes and then we can get some coffee and catch up, we haven't talked to each other in ages" Shoko said

"Sure" Rin said

"So you still living at the junkyard?" Shoko asked

"No, we moved to a military base" Rin said

"Ooh do tell" Shoko said smirking.

* * *

After school Gray walked outside and sighed as he waited for his siblings, no doubt waiting awhile for them to get out of their class. So he just leant against the wall and looked around, Upon looking around he spotted Mami walking over to an old hot rod like car, it looked like it was still in pretty good condition being painted black with yellow flames

"1933 Willys 77 top speed of 105 Kmh. Good condition how did you get it if you don't mind me asking?" Gray asked

"It was my grandfather's car who passed it onto my dad and then I recently inherited it when he recently passed" Mami said "Do you like vintage cars?"

"Sort of" Gray said "My brother and sister are the real gearheads of the family"

"Really, which ones?"

"Shiro and Blake" Gray said "They're currently working on this Peterbilt 379 truck"

"Oh wow, how are they going with it?"

"It's nearly done" Gray said as he opened the door for Mami "Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't open the door for a pretty young lady"

"A very bad one" Mami said handing him a note before she drove off

"OF course you were the one to do that" Edward said

"Well excuse me" Tatsumi said

"Okay what happened?" Gray asked

"Oh just he's girlfriend again" Edward smirked

"Shut it Edward" Tatsumi said as a familiar sound was heard

"Hey guys' Rin said getting off her bike and walked it over to the trio of her brothers

"Hey, want a lift home?" Gray asked as the family bus pulled up just in time for the others to arrive with Rin putting her bike on a special hold on the back of the bus and securing it. Once everyone was on Kuribayashi drove them home.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Masane asked

"Just waiting for the teenagers to get back from school" Itami said

"Okay" Masane said "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"They already met some of them, so why not do it officially?" Itami asked

"Godo point" Masane said as she adjusted her jacket as the bus pulled in and the teens got off. "Alright, bags away, change out of your uniforms and meet back here in twenty minutes" she said

"Yes mum" they all said

"Rin, do you think you can see if Blake's okay to join us" Masane said

"How is she?" Rin asked

"better, she'll be able to go back to school tomorrow" Masane said

"That's good to hear" Rin said as Kuribayashi lead Rin over to the medical wing where Blake was residing in currently

"You know, looking at you in the uniform I wouldn't say you were a mother if I wasn't told" Itami said while they were waiting. Twenty minutes later the teenagers were gathered with Blake finally out of the medical wing and into the grip of one of Yang's bear hugs

"Yang careful" Masane said

"Sorry, I was just so worried"

"I'm fine, just banged up" Blake said

"So why are we here?" Weiss asked

"Because you guys met our partners" Itami said

"Partners?" Tatsumi asked

"The robots you met last night"

"Her fault" Souma said pointing to Rinka

"HEY!" she shouted

"Anyway, since you found out a bit before we had planned" Masane said "I think we should have you guys meet the whole team" she added before a jet flew over head gaining the teenagers attention as a series of ground vehicles drove towards them

"Shiro, what do we have?" Zen asked

"A Chevy Camaro, Ford E350 ambulance, a Ducati 848 motorbike, a Porsche 935 turbo, Ferrari 458 Italia, an Oshkosh Defence Medium Tactical vehicle, a Chevy Corvette C7 Stingray, Bugatti Veyron and a Dodge Challenger" Shiro said

"Nice cars" Yang said

"And that jet was a?" Zen asked

"An F-18 Hornet and we have an AS365 Dauphin rescue helicopter as well" Masane said

"And they are?"

"Bumblebee you're up" Masane said as the Camaro drove forward and revved his engine

* * *

"BUMBLEBEE TRANSFORM" he said as the Camaro changed into a robot surprising the teenagers

"Did not see that one coming" Blake said

"Hey guys, nice to meet you" Bumblebee said

"Hello" Rin said

"Next up we have our medic" Bumblebee said

"Ratchet transform" the ambulance said. "it seem you are all in good health, even miss Blake" Ratchet said as he smiled

"Now grumpy's smiling" the Ducati said

"Arcee, you're up" Bumblebee said

"Arcee transform" the bike said transforming into a feminine looking robot "Nice to official meet you" she smiled

"Wow" Kurumu said "Nice look"

"thanks" Arcee nodded

"Alright, move aside" a grizzled voice said as the Oshkosh moved forward "Hound transformed" it said as it transformed into a rotund robot with a bullet in his mouth like a cigar

"Weapons master I take it?" Gray asked

"Something like that" Hound said

"He's a Veteran of the early days of the Cybertron Civil War" Bumblebee said

"Alright, alright my turn" the Corvette said "Crosshairs Transform" it said changing into a robot with a duster and goggles "I'm Crosshairs the team's paratrooper" he said "So you two going to hurry up and introduce yourselves?" he asked the jet and helicopter

"Air Raid transform" the jet said transforming into he's robot form "G'Day mates name's Air Raid" he said

"Why does he sound Australian?" Minako asked

"I scanned my alt. form at the Australian Air Force base Edinburgh located in South Australia" Air Raid said

"Okay" Minako said

"Evac Transform" the helicopter said "Nice to meet you I'm Evac, I was originally apart of the Rescue Bots initiative, we were put together to rescue humans in perilous situations." Evac said

"Thank you for saving me that day" Blake bowed

"No problem" Evac said

"YEEHAH! Cliffjumper transform" the Dodge challenger said "Howdy little ladies and partners"

"A cowboy autobot?" Souma asked

"Yeah, you got a problem with that hombre?" Cliffjumper said

"No way man, I like" Souma smirked

"Drift Transform" the Bugatti announce as it transformed into a samurai liek transformer "Konnichiwa" he bowed

"Konnichiwa" the japanese teenagers and Blake replied

"What they said" Qwenthur said

"Jazz Transform" the Porsche said

"Mirage Transform" the Ferrari said as the pair stood tall

"I always did have an eye for Italians" Rinka said

"Mirage is our infiltration expert and our main sniper

"A sniper huh, I think I like him better and better" Rinka said

"And Jazz was suppose to be our main second in command" Bumblebee said

"Until I gave handed it over to Bumblebee" Jazz said

* * *

"So what do you think?" Itami asked

"I think we speak for everyone when I say awesome" Zen said

"You want to go for a spin?" Cliffjumper asked

"Cars only we'll deal with the aircraft later" Masane said

"Yes captain" Bumblebee said "So what do you say?"

"I say I think we will" Rin said grabbing her bike helmet and jumping onto Arcee and taking off

"Hey!" Zen said as he and Souma got into Cliffjumper

"Hold on" Minako said as she, Inori, Setsuna and Kurumu got inside Jazz

"Come on Hound" Qwenthur said as he, Izuku and Shiro got into the big lug

"Think you can catch them Crosshairs?" Yang asked as she Weiss and Ruby got into the Corvet

"May I?" Blake asked as she got into Drift with Henry

"Come on" Tatsumi said as he and Nagisa got into Bumblebee

"Come on Ed" Gray said as he walked over to Ratchet with Edward "Just nice and slow doc"

"You got it" Ratchet said

"Come signorina" Mirage said opening the door for Rinka who got in

"Punch it" she said as he took off

"Bring them back in one piece and not in the back of Ratchet please!" Masane cried out as Itami left.

* * *

It was getting late as Itami stretched after hearing all of the Autobots bringing the kids back and the teenagers laughing and arguing about who won the race. Laughing softly he got back to work and over looked some files when Kurata bolted in

"Lieutenant!" he said panicked

"Oh hey Kurata what's up?" Itami asked

"One of our satellites pick this up just before" Kurata said showing him a folder, inside were various bios and pictures. Itami looked concerned

"What is it?" Itami asked

"They're photos of an even happening in a nearby forest, sir." Kurata said

"And the bios?" Itami asked

"Well they are for the ones in the photos sir" Kurata said

"And they are?" Itami asked

"Two Decepticons, namely the H1 Hummer is the Decepticon dubbed Swindle"

"The con from India?" Itami asked

"yes sir, and the other one is a messenger identified as Sideways, turns into a black and silver Audi R8 sir"

"And who is this?" Itami asked

"That sir is the adolescent terrorist we've been hunting" Kurata said

"You mean?" Itami asked spooked

"Yes sir, that is Junko Enoshima sir. The one known DHS!" Kurata said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and now the Autobots have officially met the Teenagers and yes I made one an Australian, and Edinburgh Air Force base is a real place here in South Australia and it has a Wikipedia page as well. Also I'm picturing either the Transformers Prime look or the Cinematic look. Also I've added in a secret Autobot that will be revealed in the future but who they are you'll have to guess. Now Mami is from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shoko is from Rideback and Junko is from Danganronpa; which should make a couple of my readers happy since they enjoy that series**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"You called for me?" a woman asked walking into Takara Ops

"Major Kusanagi" Itami saluted

"So what do you need me for?" the Major said

"Ma'am we picked up the identity of a DHS" Itami said

"DHS?" The Major asked

"Decepticon Human Sympathiser. Basically we are AHS and we help the Autobots, they are humans who have sided with the Decepticons"

"Which one is this?" Major asked

"Junko Enoshima ma'am" Itami said

"So the bitch pops out of her gopher hole, what cons were with her?" Major asked

"Swindle and Sideways" Itami said

"I see, I'll be adding a member of my unit here" Major said

"Which one" Itami asked

"a freelancer" Major said

"Oh man, not him" Itami groaned

"Yes him, now what of Capt Amaha and her family, have they been briefed on the Autobots yet?"

"Yes ma'am" Itami said "In fact two of the grills have bonded with a couple of them, namely Rin Amaha, Rinka Amaha and Blake Amaha

"They were Rin Otaga, Rinka Hayami and Blake Belladonna right?" the major asked

"Yes ma'am" Itami said

"And who have they partnered up with?" Major asked

"Arcee, Drift and Cliffjumper" Itami said

"Interesting" Major said

* * *

The next morning Gray pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves and dropped to the deck and started to do push ups. He was lost in his own world just thinking about the events that happened in the past few days

"Excuse me" a voice said

"What do you want?" Gray asked

"The way to HQ" the voice said as Gray got up to see a blonde haired young soldier holding a H&K MP7 he also had a Minebea P9 as a side arm and on his back was a Howa type 89 and a knife on his other leg

"And you are?" Gray asked clenching his fist about to strike the soldier

"I'm Alibaba Saluja I'm from Section 9" Alibaba said

"You look Middle Eastern, you from their?" Gray asked

"My mother was, she was a night worker in the slums, my father was an Egyptian senator with an English background, what about you?"

"I'm American" Gray said "So what do you want?"

"He's a mercenary sent by Section 9 to help us here at Takara base" Itami said showing up

"First Lieutenant" Alibaba said snapping to attention

"At ease, come on we have to get you up to speed and meet the Captain"

"Captain Amaha I take it?" Alibaba said the pair moved off.

"well, I can see this is going to be trouble" Gray said

* * *

Masane was in the operations area and was looking over some NEST operations, one of them being an aerial attack on a known Energon depot used by them

"Okay Air Raid, get into position and light the depot up, then have the rest of the wing take down any airborne Vehicons, we don't need any of those escaping our LOS" Masane said

"Roger that ma'am" Air Raid said via radio as he moved in behind on of the cons and launched a missile at him

"All units fire at will, I repeat fire at will" Masane said to all units watching the screen before into a dogfight between the Vehicons and the NEST fighters. The battle was going to be over soon as each fighter took down three Vehicons each, Air Raid leading the fight transforming to his robot mode grabbing two of the drones and slamming them together before pulling out his blaster and destroying them

"They're falling back" a soldier said back at the base.

"Falcon Wing do not let them escape" Masane said

"Roger" the human pilots said

"Air Raid any sign of the Decepticon leader?" she asked

"Negative, he must have fled early into the fight" Air Raid said

"All clean up all enemy forces then return to base" Masame said

"Yes ma'am" Air Raid said. Once Air Raid signed out Masame opened her jacket and removed it revealing the button up shirt underneath.

"Captain?' Itami asked

"What is it Itami?" Masane asked as he and Alibaba approached

"This is Alibaba Saluja of NEST Unit Section 9, he was assigned here to help out on a case by Major Makoto Kusanagi" Itami said

"Well since she's my superior, I guess it can't be helped" Masane said "welcome to Takara Base Mr Saluja"

"Thank you" Alibaba said

* * *

"So new guy huh?" Kurumu said as she and Setsuna walked through school

"He's a mercenary that works for NEST Unit Section 9" Setsuna said

"And they are?" Kurumu asked

"I'm not sure" Setsuna said

"What unit is the one we are involved with?" Kurumu asked

"I believe they call it Unit Section Zero" Setsuna said as the pair got to their locker, while she was getting her books out Kurumu nudged Setsuna "what?"

"It seems that our second youngest brother is having a conversation with the fairer sex" Kurumu smiled as Setsuna turned to see Nagisa talking with a busty brunette wearing a red scarf and a white ribbon in her hair. She walked away after the pair talked a bit. Nagisa saw his sister and his became confused

"What?" he asked

"Why Setsuna, is it me or does our little brother here have a crush?" Kurumu asked

"I don't know I think he does"

"Oh come on guys, I don't have a crush on her, she's just a friend who helps me out with some of my homework assignments

"Uh huh" the two girls said before the bell rang

"Time for class" Setsuna said

"Good, now I have a test so I'll see you guys later" Nagisa said as he walked away

"So a crush" Setsuna laughed as she and Kurumu went off

* * *

Rin ran a hand over the seat of the bike she was admiring

"You want a ride?" Arcee said

"Why not" Rin said as she jumped on and pulled out a grey and blue helmet before pulling it on and flipping the visor down and revved Arcee's engine "Rollout"

"Nice choice of words" Arcee said as she sped off, the sound of wind rushing past as she opened the throttle and pulled back sharply making a wheelie before she slammed back down and swerved to the right as she dodged cars and truck.

"Whoa careful Arcee" Rin laughed

"I'll try" Arcee said as she safely navigated the roads around the area before heading back. a smiled graced Rin's face as she removed the helmet

"That was fun" Rin laughed combing her hair back

"I agree, I haven't opened up like that in ages, thank you Rin" Arcee said

* * *

"I don't have a crush, do I?" Nagisa asked while he was sitting at a table pushing his lunch around

"Hey bro, what's up?" Zen asked as he and Tatsumi joined their brother

"Just something Kurumu said" Nagisa sighed

"Do you want us to talk to her?" Tatsumi asked

"No" the blunette sighed

"You sure?" Zen asked

"I'm sure" Nagisa said

"Hey Zen" a gentle voice said, looking up the trio saw a pair of girls, one with shortish apple red hair and sparkling green eyes, the other having long pink twin tails. Sitting down the redhead kisses Zen. The two girls were the girlfriends of Zen and Tatsumi: Shirayuki and Mine "Hey Nagisa what's wrong?"

"The guy's got some troubles" Tatsumi said

"And I'm guessing from the way he's sighing I'm guessing the most common trouble known to plague teenage guys: girl trouble" Zen smirked

"Oh wow really, I didn't think you would be the type" Mine said

"Tell us about it" Tatsumi said

"Shut up guys" Nagisa groaned

"They sorry Nagisa" Shirayuki said elbowing Zen in the side

"So who's the lucky girl you have an eye on?" Mine asked

"Not you too" Nagisa groaned

"Sorry" Mine said with a bit of mirth in her voice.

* * *

"Come again?" Masane asked

"This is just a recent development" Itami said

"And you need me and one of my daughters?" Masane asked

"Yes ma'am" Itami said "Orders from up top of NEST"

"And why is this VIP coming?" Masane said

"Well we've discovered a rumour of Decepticon activity, only we can't act in countries that are not a part of the treaty, so she is coming down here to sign the treaty so the country can have our support"

"And the country is" Masane said

"It is called Vermillion or the Kingdom of Vermillion, it is located not too far away from Clarines or as it was known by: the Principality of Wistera" Itami said

"But why just send her?" Masane asked

"She requested it" Itami said

"When does she get in?" Masane asked

"After school" Itami said

"Okay, I'll pick up one of the girls earlier and bring her with me" Masane said

* * *

After school the teenagers saw that their bus wasn't there

"That's not good" Gray said before Zen got a text

"Our rides are around the corner" he said

"Huh?" Gray asked as the group went around the corner and saw a couple of the Autobots there

"Wait guys where's Inori?" Nagisa asked

"I think mum got her early or something" Rinka said

"Hope so" Tatsumi said as they went over to the transformers, Blake and Shiro got in Drift, Rinka and Nagisa got inside Mirage and the two Autobots took off while the others got into the others and left school. Shiro was hoping to get a bit of wrench time on the truck he found with Blake.

"Sorry for bringing you along Inori" Masane said as they drove to the airport in the Mercedes Benz C-130 limo the base provided for their guest

"Its fine, I'm just surprise because I thought you would take one of the older girls" Inori said

"Well like you said we haven't done much together so I thought we could do this"

"Okay" Inori said "So what are we going to be doing?"

"we're picking up one of the princesses to a foreign nation" Masane said

"Does this have anything to do with the Autobots?" Inori asked

"Yes, you see her nation is in some trouble and they have asked to join the alliance of nations who have signed a treaty with the Autobots to end the trouble" Masane said

"What trouble could the Autobots stop?" Inori asked

"The Decepticons" Masane said

* * *

"The Decepticons?" Zen asked as he sat on a couch in the Autobot area of the base with a couple of his siblings who were doing their homework

"Yeah, they are the sworn enemy and the reason we had to leave home" Bumblbee said

"What happened?" Edward asked

"We were once a united race; back then there were no Autobots, no Decepticons just Cybertronians. That all changed thanks to the Kaon Uprising; a gladiator in the Kaon fighting pits got sick of the way his kind was being treated: Mindless drone used only to fight. Well the Cybertronian who was known as Megatronus gathered followers quickly and matched on the capital of Cybertron" Ratchet said

"Megatronus became the Warlord now known as Megatron, the one who wiped 10 percent of your world's population" Bumblebee said

"So why haven't you guys stopped him?" Gray asked

"It's not that we didn't try, but Megatron was ferocious. Once the War for Cybertron started, there was very little hope in ending it" Arcee said

"A Thousand of your millenia passed and the war raged on. Then one day about twenty years ago The Exodus began where most of the surviving autobots left the planet but Megatron caught on and did the same, we soon arrived on Earth and lived here in disguise, hoping that Optimus had set back the Decepticon's arrival on Earth. Our fears were met two years after our arrival where the war for Cybertron had changed battlegrounds from Cybertron to Earth. Then ten years ago Megatron viciously and maliciously wiped out ten percent of all humanity off the face of the Earth. Our Darkest Hour!" Ratchet recounted frowning

"We're still recovering. But five days after the event the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Support Treaty was made and ratified at the United Nations headquarters" Jazz said

"And the rest is history as they say" Bumblebee said

"Whoa" Zen said

* * *

"Okay there's her highness' flight" Masane said as a plane pulled onto the tarmac

"It's impressive" Inori said as the visiting royalty made her way to the terminal. What no one noticed was the F-22 Raptor flying around. Once inside Masane saluted while Inori curtsied

"Welcome your highness, I'm Captain Masane Amahe of the JADSF on the behalf of NEST" she said "And this is my daughter Inori"

"Welcome to Japan your highness" Inori said smiling, the princess smiled, her red hair moving her he slight nod, held in place by two leaf decoration

"Thank you for your warm welcome" she said "I am Princess Stella Vermillion of the Vermillion kingdom."

"Now shall we get you back to base so we can talk about the treaty?" Masane asked as she indicated to the entrance

"Yes please" Stella said before an explosion sounded behind them, everyone was on the ground, Masane was shielding Inori and Stella with her standard sidearm out. Suddenly the jet came close to the ground and transformed

"No it can't be" Masane gasped

"Captain?" Stella asked

"Mum what is it?" Inori asked

"Hear me pathetic humans I am the High Commander Starscream, and now you are my prisoners, Vehicons, surround the terminal" Starscream said

* * *

"What's going on?" Itami asked

"Starscream sir, he's taken the airport" Kuribayashi said

"Right as the Princess got in, can't be coincidence" Itami said

"Is she is still there?" Rin asked as she entered the Op room

"Rin" Kuribayashi said softly

"Is she still there?" Rin asked again

"Yes" Kuribayashi said making Rin cry on the soldier's shoulder.

"We'll get her out of there" Itami said

* * *

"There, we're finished" Shiro said as he and Blake stood back and looked at the Peterbilt truck they finished repairing

"Guys!" Minako said

"What is it?" Blake asked

"Trouble at the airport, mum and Inori are still there" Minako asked

"What kind of trouble?" Shiro asked

"Decepticon" Minako said "We're gathering in the Autobots base"

"Okay" the two said running off, once the three were out of sight the truck started up and drove off.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and we've finally got some Decepticons: the vehicons and Starscream, also I've introduced a character that was suppose to pop last time and some more love interests for the group, Mine and Shirayuki being the canon girlfriends of Tatsumi and Zen. Now I'm going to have crossover pairings and canon pairings in this as well, I'm just not sure which ones are with who just yet**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

Masane was worried as she looked out and saw Starscream and a dozen Vehicon foot soldiers

"What are we going to do Captain?" the princess asked

"We'll think of something, I'm sure NEST is sending out a help right now"

"Mum, I'm scared" Inori said

"It's going to be okay honey" Masane said as she looped an arm around her daughter making inori smile while Stella placed a hnad on Inori's

"We'll get out of here, and then the Kingdom of Vermillion will join NEST" she said

"Thank you princess" Inori said

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to move on this?" Zen asked

"We haven't gotten permission to move it yet, we don't knwo the circumstances of the mission yet" Itami said

"Bullshit" Zen said

"Look I know you are worried because your mother and sister are in there

"No shit" Gray said

"But this is sensitive. We have a visiting princess and if thing go wrong it cause an international incident" Kuribayashi said

"And if you don't then you'll have an incident right here!" Gray said

"You and what army?" Alibaba said stepping up

"Okay, calm down everyone, Is there anything you can do?" Rin asked

"Negative" Itami said

"I see" Rin said "Come one guys"

"What?" her brothers said as she dragged her brothers out.

"Well is there sir?" Kuribayashi asked

"I'll contact the Major" Itami said

"Hey guys?" Shiro asked putting in

"What?" Itami asked

"Did you guys move our truck?" Shiro asked

"What?" Itami asked shocked

* * *

Masane looked around and noticed that everyone was nervous and stressed out. Inori noticed as well and stood up inhaling before she started to sing in a sweet song trying to calm down the crowd, Masane smiled as she took in her daughter's singing. She was truly talented when it came to singing, Inori was kneeling on the ground comforting some kids as the Princess smiled

"She's good isn't she?'

"Yes she's always had a calming aura about her and she always used her gift to calm the others down

"You must be proud of all of them" Stella said

"I am" Masane said as the song Inori was singing had finished, now everone was a bit calmer but still on edge. Masane they looked out the window and frowned

"Anyway what is the plan?" Stella asked

"I'm not sure" Masane said as a crash was heard. "what was that?" she asked

* * *

The vehicons had heard the noise as well and went to investigate it, only for a large red Peterbilt 379 big rig came charging at them, they automatically drew their blaster, only to have the truck ram into them before they could get a shot off. One behind the truck pointed it's blaster at it, only for the truck to reverse into the shooter making it fly backward while the truck fishtaled and slammed a few more away before stopping

"What is going on?" Starscream asked as the truck revved its engine "It's a truck? well what are you waiting for?" the Decepticon commander said as the vehicons tried shooting at it, which did nothing as the truck drove forward at a high speed and plowed through the vehicons like they were bowling pins. Snarling Starscream fired a couple of missiles at it only for the truck to drive through the explosions. A Vehicon had managed to get back up and was shooting at the truck, which in turn used a baggage ramp to get up onto two wheels and then fall onto the vehicons crushing it. Starscream sneered at the sight of what just happened

* * *

"We've got to do something" Shiro said

"And we will Shiro, just hold on until they've got a plan" Rin said

"And what if its too late by then?" Rinka asked

"Then we stick together and no matter what okay guys?" Gray said

"Yeah" Henry smiled. Ratchet sighed before turning to the computer and went wide eyed

"What is it doc?" Cliffjumper asked

"An Autobot signature at the airport, by the matrix its" Ratchet said

* * *

"HOW CAN A SIMPLE TRUCK BEAT YOU ALL!" Starscream shouted

"Starscream" a voice shouted making Starscream's servo freeze up, turning Starscream saw the truck start to shift and stand up, there before the Decepticon general was a sight that made all he came from the Kaon sector of Cybertron crash and whimper.

"NO! NOT YOU!" he said as the red and blue mech walked forward as the Vehicons got hesitant of who was in front of them. Standing there was the last of the Primes, the wielder of the Matrix of Leader: Optimus Prime. He stood there looking around at the damage they had done, and then his optics caught sight of the worried humans inside the terminal. Frowning he turned to Starscream

"Leave" was the only word that was said

"Are you blind Optimus? We outnumber you! VEHICONS ATTACK" Starscream commanded as the dozens of Vehicons aimed at Optimus and opened fire, Optimus drew his ion cannons and with expert marksmanship took down each Vehicon with a single blast. Three Vehicons thought they could take Optimus from behind, only to have Optimus activate his blade and whirl around cutting the heads off all one them. Seeing their comrade fall, the last five Vehicons trembled. Optimus slowly walked towards them as his blaster reloaded

"I'll give you one chance to flee" Optimus said

"NEVER FOR THE GLORY OF THE DECEPTICONS!" one of the Vehicons said

"So be it" Optimus said rushing in drawing back his fist and letting fly before drawing his sword and stabbing a second one while using that one's blaster to take down a third Vehicons, the last two stood there trembling as Optimus just glared at them

"SLAG THIS!" the declared and transformed before booking it.

"Well if you want something done right" Starscream said picking up a turbine engine laughing at he threw it at the terminal, but Optimus stepped in caught the turbine and placed it gently on the ground before glaring at Starscream.

"Oh Scrap" Starscream transforming to take off, he was unsuccessful however as Optimus had managed to grab the tailfins and throw him back onto the tarmac forcing to transform back to robot mode. Snarling Starscream fired a missile at Optimus, who caught it and threw it into the air before booting Starscream in the head. Starscream was angry now, but he had a plan, transforming his arm into his multi-missile launcher and pointed it at the terminal. Optimsu went wide eyed and stepped in front of the terminal as Starscream fired, Drawing his blaster Optimus blasted the missiles creating a smoke cloud, which when it cleared revealed Starscream used it as a way to escape.

"Until next time" Optimus said as he grew engines, transforming back he said a woman in a military uniform came towards him, once she was in front of him she saluted

* * *

"My name is Masane Amaha, I'm a Captain with the Japanese Air Self-Defence Force" Masane said as she talked into her phone

"Greeting Captain Amaha, I am Optimus Prime, it is a pleasure to finally talk to you after two years" Optimus said through her phone to make it look like a normal call.

"Two years" Masane said as several NEST Soldiers appeared, one of them being Alibaba.

"Yes, I believe you son Shiro and Daughter Blake helped me by repairing the damage done to my vehicle form resulting in a stasis lock" Optimus said

"I see" Masane said as the princess and Inori walked up to them. Alibaba saluted as the princess approached. Stella nodded back as Masane noticed them "Is everything okay?"

"Yes ma'am" Alibaba said "We've got people on site helping the civilians, however the ride we had for you to take the princess to Takara base has been um...wreck" Alibaba said as he looked over to see a flattened limo

"I see" Masane said "Are all of your belongings safe?"

"Yes ma'am, they were still in baggage claim until my guard could pick them up" Stella said making Masane relived suddenly her phone buzzed

"Yes?" she asked

"I would be honoured to escort you and the princess back to the military base" Optimus said

"Thank you" Masane smiled

"Thank you" the two girls said

"I'll lead you out, alright me wrap it up and roll out" Alibaba said.

* * *

The teenagers were waiting around until the first of the convoy from the airport arrived

"They're back" Setsuna said making everyone run out as Optimus stopped allowing Masane, Inori and the princess out

"MUM!" Minako, Ruby and Rin shouted hugging Masnae tightly while several of the guys quickly hugged Inori tightly.

"So there's the truck we were fixing" Blake said

"Yep, but how did it get to the airport?" Shiro asked before Optimus transformed "Huh, well that answered that question"

"Optimus' Bumblebee said as he, Arcee, Cliffjumper and Ratchet walked out to meet their old leader

"Welcome back" Ratchet said

"It is good to be back" Optimus said before turning his optics to Blake and Shiro "I must take the time to thank you for repairing me and deactivating the stasis lock"

"You're welcome" Blake bowed

"What she said" Shiro said

"Now what is the status of our lost teammates?" Optimus asked

"We're locating them as fast as we can" Ratchet said

"I see" Optimus said

* * *

"I, Princess Stella Vermillion, on behalf of my father hereby accept and am willing to sign the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Support Treaty and join the other nations of this world who have signed this treaty in helping the Autobots of Cybertron safeguard our world and our races, The Kingdom of Vermillion will uphold and support in any way we are possible. I believe this is the first step into a truly peaceful world, for both humanity and the Autobots" Stella said to the world leaders of the other nations who signed the treaty

"Princess Stella Astrea Vermillion we would like to appoint you as Vermillion's NEST ambassador and advocate. If any actions is required to be taken inside the borders of you country it will be deferred to your judgement" Masane said

"Thank you" Stella said "So as my first act as Vermillion's NEST ambassador I hereby and humbly request that you help us, the Decepticon have dug into our country and have started to destroy our nation from underneath. Please I ask for assistance"

"Well Major?" Masane said

"I'll put a team together" Kusanagi said

* * *

"Optimus we've got a hit on a lost Autobot" Ratchet said

"Where?" Optimus asked before Major Kusanagi appeared on the screen

"Good afternoon Prime, I'm Major Kusanagi, I hate to take you off the down time you are having and no doubt meeting the kids, but we have an op"

"Very well Major" Optimus said

"I'll be sending in a small team to the Kingdom of Vermillion where a Decepticon Mining operation is happening, which is weakening the natural foundations of the nation, your mission is to stop the cons and allow my men to stabilise the region before the kingdom becomes a giant sinkhole" Kusanagi said

"Very well, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Jazz and Drift I'm sending you on this mission" Optimus said

"Yes sir" they saluted

"This is an opportunity" Ratchet said

"Why is that Doc?" Crosshairs asked

"Because Hot Rod was last seen in the area of the palace. Locate him and try and bring him back" Ratchet said

"You got it" Bumblebee said

"Autobots, Transform and roll out" Optimus said as Ratchet opened a ground bridge allowing the Vermillion team to deploy to the mission

"Sending telemetry to the main ops centre" Ratchet said

"Very good Ratchet" Optimus said

"Okay, let's see some action" Shiro said

"Still can't believe we basically fixed an Autobot" Blake said

"Try their leader" Weiss said

"Yeah its kinda cool" Ruby said proudly

"They're right guys" Yang said smiling, unknowingly making Optimus smile before he grew serious and frowned before turning to his medic

"I'm heading out for awhile"

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked concerned as well as the teenagers

"There is something I simply need to see" Optimus said as he activated a ground bridge before driving through

"Is he okay?" Blake asked

"I think I have an idea what is bothering him" Ratchet said

* * *

Once Optimus arrived he slowly drove around taking in the sights of the city he travelled to, a slow instrumental song played on his radio as he saw the building illuminating the night as the people went about happily with each other. Optimus continued driving down the pathways until he saw it: a monument to those who were taken away from this world on that by the Decepticons, transforming Optimus felt his spark clench in his chest as the sight of how many lists there was on the monument for these were some of the very human he broke his word too and didn't save them from the tyrant Megatron or his forces. He could Optimus didn't doubt he would be crying at the moment.

"Horrible isn't it?" Rin asked walking over to it a bunch of flowers in her hand. Optimus just watched the young girl. "I was 9 years old when it happened. Just 9 years old and I was already confronted by death" she said sadly smiling. "I became an orphan on that day, my mother died that day by pushing me out of the way, she died so I could live. At that point I wasn't sure how, but I soon found several other kids joined them as we huddled in an alleyway" Rin recounted before looking up "That very alleyway over there" she said making Optimus look behind him. "It was there a pilot saved us, and she adopted us; making us a big old family" Rin said "While I look back on that day with sadness and fear, I look upon some of that day with happiness" Rin said "Because I lost my mother, but I gain a new mother and siblings" she said walking over to Arcee. Optimus looked back at the monument and stood up looking to the stars above.

* * *

'Ten years ago this world felt the wrath of a great darkness from our world, a darkness that threatened to consume them. But when faced with this darkens while they did cower, some of them stepped up and offered comfort and safety to those who felt lost. This war was once just ours, but now it has been brought to their world. A world that while afraid shows great courage to. We live among the people of this world being their secret safeguards should the darkness rise again, we may be of different world, but now we are one, My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message out to any and all Autobots who have taken refuge among the stars, We are here, we are waiting' he said before sending the message to the stars, hoping that backup would arrive before history repeated itself.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yep, Optimus is back! but I probably made him a bit OP here, oh well is he the leader of the Autobots, also a bit of the backstory of Rin and the teens, the original idea was for Optimus to see the repaired damages and refer to them as scars on the earth but I think that scene with Rin was a better one personally, plus I kinda did a movie thing and gave Optimus and closing monologue which was something I did with Transformers Geass from time to time**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"What about this one. classic little black dress?" Minakok asked

"Or this blue one we got you awhile ago" Kurumu said

"Girls it's fine" Masane said

"NO, no you are not wearing your uniform, you are under orders from Major Kusanagi" rin said

"How about red?" Rinka asked

"Too bold, I think the black will work well, now for shoes"

"Girls" Qwenthur and Souma said as they walked pass

"We heards that" the girls shouted

"So we going?" Qwenthur asked

"You're kidding right. Yeah we are especially since she'll be there" Souma said

"You devotion to seeing this girl is something special" Qwenthur said

"Shut it" Souma said

* * *

"Well done with the mission" Optimus said

"It was too easy" Crosshairs said

"A little too easy" Bumblebee said

"But we got it done nonetheless" Jazz said

"Very well, now" Optimus said turning to Mirage "I have a mission for you, there is a gala event happening and The Major has requested that you drive Capt Amaha to the event" he said before turning to Drift "And I have a feeling you will be needed as well, since to my knowledge there is a young femme there who has a connection to our of our Captain's teenagers"

"Very well, I shall escort that one" Drift said

"I have a bad feeling that will not be a good idea, sneaking into a high class party" Ratchet said

"Cheer up doc, if we medical help we'll call you" Mirage said as he transformed and drove off to pick up Masane.

* * *

"Remember be in bed by 10 okay Henry?" Masane asked

"You got it mum" Henry said smiling as he read a book.

"Kurumu try not to up last 3!" Masane said

"That happened once" Kurumu said

"A month" Rin said

"Rinka? You okay there sweetie?" Masane said

"Sure" Rinka smiled as she was playing with the base cat Cheetor, the story of the cat was that he just showed up one day and didn't leave, he could usually be found with various soldier while doing their paperwork, bout when Rinka came to the base he spent most nights with her.

"Alright, but remember to feed Cheetor okay?" Masane asked scratching the cat behind the ear "And make sure Souma is not using the kitchen for his experiments okay?"

"Yes mum" the teenagers said

"Alright I'll see you in the morning" Masane said leaving she walked out the door. Unaware two of her sons, Souma and Qwenthur were hiding inside Drift at that moment

"Shall we gentlemen?" Drift asked as they saw Mirage drive off.,

"Okay" the two said as Drift followed at a safe distance.

* * *

"Enjoy your night you two, I hope you find that young woman" Drift said

"Thanks man" Souma said as he adjusted his jacket which was a part of a black three piece suit

"We will" Qwenther said as he wore a navy blue suit. They decided to blend in and sneak in, unaware that Masane had known about the plan Souma had and told the host about it. It was a fancy event held in a hotel ballroom with two levels.

"Whoa" the two said looking at the large room, the amount of people and the large windows.

"So do you see her yet?" Qwenthur asked

"We just got into the hall Qwen, anyway do you see mum anywhere?" Souma asked

"Second floor, black dress with the old dude in some kind of kimono or yukata" Qwenthur said

"That's Senzaemon Nakiri, one of the biggest one, if not the actual biggest name in the Japanese Culinary world. He runs one of the best cooking schools in Japan" Souma said

"The one you wanted to get into?" Qwenthur asked

"Yeah" Souma said "But I'm just happy being a part of this family" Souma said looking around until he spotted what he was looking for. "I'll be back

"Where are you go-oh" Qwenthur smiled as he saw a passing waitress and grabbed a champagne flute filled with sparkling apple juice. He smiled as he sipped his drink and wandered up to the second floor where the balcony was located, he wanted to get some air. The night sky up above was filled with twinkling stars. Much like the night when he was just adopted by Masane, he walked outside unable to sleep and just laid down and looked up at the stars, wondering if his birth parents were up there looking down on him, heck he still did that from time to time. It was silly and childish of him but it comforted him from time to time, but not as he used to. He sighed before sipping his drink.

* * *

Souma took some cleansing breaths to calm his nerves. Here he was about to do something he didn't think would possibly happen in this life time again, but he was standing in a full jet black suit and holding up his hand to cough into it to get the girl's attention

"Erina?" he asked, making the girl in front of him freeze before turning to see him, making her white strapless dress' skirt fly up slightly

"Souma?" she asked

"Yeah it's me" Souma said before he was engulfed by a hug, only to be push away so he could slapped, only to be pulled into another hug, only this one tighter

"I missed you" Erina said softly

"So did I" Souma said as the pair pulled back

"I thought I wouldn't see you again" Erina said "Especially since you were caught up in that attack, just like my father" Erina said

"well, just as long as we're alive huh?" Souma asked chuckling before seeing there was a dance floor. "Does milady want to partake in a dance?" he asked blushing

"Certainly" Erina said as Souma held out his arm for her to take before Souma led her down onto the dance floor.

* * *

Masane was standing by the bar after ordering a drink from one of the bartenders

"One Grey goose martini" a deep and rumbling voice said as the order was place in front of her, Masane turned to see a familiar face, his white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a pair of circular armless sunglasses which had a mirrored finish.

"Batou, what are you doing here?" Masane asked

"I was asked to be the event's bartender" Batou smirked "And look at you all dolled up and looking nice, I thought you would be wearing your dress whites" the bartender chuckled

"I wasn't allowed to, by my superior and my daughters"

"And how are the girls these days?" Batou asked

"The same as usual" Masane said "And same with the boys, although from talking with Gray and Zen, Nagisa might be having some trouble"

"Want me to talk to him, after all I am like their father figure" Batou said

"If you could, that would be great, can you remember when they tried to set us up?" Masane laughed

"Oh yeah" Batou chuckled, Masane sighed before a melancholy smile graced her face

"Do you miss it, being a ranger?" she asked

"Not really, do you miss being a pilot and entering dogfights?" Batou countered

"Sometimes, but being a mother makes up for that, even if they're all adopted" Masane said

"Well I hear being a parent is one of the most toughest jobs in the world, but apparently the payoff is worth it" Batou said

"It most certainly is" Masane said as she watched Souma and Erina dance.

"He looks happy" Batou said

"Wouldn't you be after ten years of missing a friend and then reuniting with them?" Masane laughed

"Of course" Batou said giving her one of his massively goofy cheesy grins.

* * *

Out on the floor Souma and Erina were gently waltzing to the music that was playing, Erina placing her head on Souma's shoulder as gentle music played

"I thought this would never happen" Erina whisper

"Us dancing?" Souma chuckled

"No, us being like this, almost like a couple. I was devastated when I heard your father had perished making me think you went with him, but I now know that is not the truth, but you truly survived" Erina said looking up at Souma with a soft and loving gaze as well as a small graceful smile as she and Souma continued to dance the world seeming faded away leaving these two in their own little world, the sound of the music somehow the only sound the newly formed couple was hearing as their timed their movements to it, each step in sync with the music and each other. Not caring who saw them, but just feeling the joy they had in their hearts as they had now reunited as one. Just as the music was winding down they leant into each other with Erina placing her lips on Souma's softly giving him her first kiss. Once the music stopped they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

After walking back inside for a bit Qwenthur was smiling as he watched his brother and the girl he hoped to see again after so long again, the blonde shook his head and walked outside again looking up to the stars again, but something drew his attention: a jet that was a dark shade of grey that was closer to black then grey, flying near before it flew up and what happened next shocked Qwenthur to his core, the jet transformed and landed just across the bay from the hotel. Gulping down Qwenthur gripped the railing as the Decepticon looked up at him with blazing red eyes; a pair of eyes he had seen before, flashing back to that day he saw the eyes that was across from him while he was running for his life back during the ravaging of Tokyo. The red eyes just stood there glaring at the hotel. Qwenthur could feel his heart race out of control, his legs were losing the feelings and his hands were covered in sweat, his was the breathing insanely flash. Pushing away from the railing he quickly ran inside, his fight or flight instinct going crazy. He needed help.

* * *

Souma and Erina had a good time that night and were still a bit caught up in the movement, just holding hands and acting giddy as well as bumping into each other. That all stopped when the heard someone bang into the wall. Looking up the newly formed couple looked up to see the panicked Qwenthur

"Hey Qwen, you okay man?" Souma asked before placing a hand on his heart and becoming alarm "Shit"

"What is it?" Erina asked

"Check his heart, because I'm not sure what to think" Souma said, nodding Erina check Qwenthur's pulse and went wide eyed before checking his chest

"Impossible, I can clearly feel his heart beating" Erina said

"It's the speed of it which concerns me, go to the bar area and look for a brunette in a black dress and bring her back here" Souma said before Erina nodded and left "Okay, you have to calm down man, what happened?'

"He's outside"

"Who" Souma asked

"Megatron, it was Megatron" Qwenthur said

"It can't be" Souma whispered

"Souma, Qwenthur!' Masane said as she and Erina came back

"Mum, he's having a bad panic attack" Souma said

"Okay, hey, its okay. No need to panic okay, calm down; breathe okay sweetie, just breathe" Masane softly said trying to get to calm down, which was starting to work. While that was happening Souma got his phone out and dialled a number, which picked up after two rings

"Ratchet, its Souma"

"What is it?" Ratchet asked

"I need you to scan the area"

* * *

"And what am I scanning for?" Ratchet asked

"Decepticons, or one in particular. Qwenthur saw one and is currently calming down from a panic attack" Souma said

"Very well, scanning now" Ratchet said as the computer found something which made Ratchet's optics widened "By the Primes" he gasped

"Ratchet?" Souma asked

"Mirage, Drift. Get to the other of that lake NOW!" he shouted

"What is the matter?" Drift asked

"JUST GET THERE!" Ratchet said "Optimus!"

* * *

Mirage and Drift got to the site Ratchet said to go to and saw nothing

"Ratchet there is nothing here" Mirage said

"I have to agree" Drift said

"Damn, it must have been a residual signature" Ratchet said

"what are you talking about Ratchet?" Mirage asked

"Qwenthur saw a Decepticon which caused Souma to call me and check it out, the Decepticon there wasn't just any Decepticon; it was Megatron" Ratchet said

"Megatron, here on Earth?" Drift said

"But that could mean anything" Mirage said

"Considering what happened last time he was on Earth, that is not something we want again" Drift said

"No, no it is not" Ratchet said

* * *

Above them, the alien jet Qwenthur saw was just hovering there before taking off at top speed.

"May the world tremble again, for I Megatron have return to this world! And once I have fully conquered this world, I shall be the conqueror of two worlds!" he laughed as he transformed and landed in front of a cave "And what I require for that is in this cave" he said as he walked in revealing hundreds and hundreds of shining electric blue crystals. "Energon, the life blood of our kind, and the Autobots never thought to look for it here on this planet" he smirked evilly.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and Optimus last chapter, Megatron this chapter and it is bad enough to give Qwenthur a panic attack, and those symptoms I describe are NOT from just doing a quick google! Those are from first hand experiences so yeah not fun at all, also ay Souma has a girlfriend and Batou makes he's debut here which was going to be in a later chapter but he was just the only character I could think of for adding in since he will be the teenager's adoptive father figure and he will be a bartender**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"What's the Shadowzone?" Kurumu asked as she and her friend Moka were walking to class

"An awesome Friday night out, it's got racing UFC modelling, you name it, it's there" Moka said

"How legit is this thing?" Kurumu asked

"Not sure, Mizore Ruby-not your sister and I went one time had a blast and now I go back there every so often, so you coming tonight?" Moka asked

"Why not?" Kurumu asked

"Great I'll pick you up tonight" Moka said

"You do realise I live on an air force base right?" Kurumu asked

"Whoops" Moka said

"Don't worry I'll ask Rin to drop me off at your place, you're mum's not around is she?"

"No she's got some conference she's attending" Moka said

* * *

"Conference?" Rin asked

"Yeah, it's the annual NEST conference, we've held it roughly once a year and this time it's in Kyoto. Last year it was on Diego Garcia" Itami said

"So what is the conference about?" Rin asked

"It's basically something akin to a student council meeting where all the NEST ambassadors and base commanders come together and talk about the treaty and how everything is going. With Optimus back it is going to be interesting" Kuribayashi said

"Plus there will be the Section 9 reports to go over as well" Itami said

"Section 9?" Rin asked

"It's nothing important, just financial reports on each base and branch of the NEST facilities" Kuribayashi said

"Oh I see" Rin said walking away

"Good cover up" Itami said

"If they knew that Section 9 was a Black-Ops team we'd be screwed" Kuribayashi said

"I know, did we tell Capt Amaha about them yet?"

"We're debriefing her on the way to Kyoto" Kuribayashi said

"Alright" Itami said

* * *

"So where is this place?" Kurumu asked adjusting her blue dress

"Just up ahead" Moka said as they saw a giant complex up ahead "There" Moka said "That's the Shadowzone"

"No way, who runs it?" Kurumu asked

"Masamune Makabe" Moka asked

"That rich kid?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah, him" Moka said "So what events are you going in?"

"Events?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah you have to pick events you want to go in up front, I usually just go to watch, but I think you should try a couple of events" Moka said

"Okay, whatever" Kurumu said

"Great wait here" Moka said

"I'm nervous now" Kurumu dreaded

* * *

"So you're back for another round huh?" a voice asked as Gray got ready

"What do you want Makabe?" Gray asked

"Just seeing how our regular ace fighter is doing" Makabe said, he was tall teenager with black hair, blue eyes and a devil may care smirk, he wore an old navy style jacket over top a regular suit, he was the owner of the Shadowzone

"Oh please, you want something every time I'm here" Gray said

"Alright, alright look there have been rumour about those robots that attacked ten years ago, they're saying they might have returned. And that some of them might have been using this place as a storehouse" Makabe said

"Them?" Gray asked

"Appartently they have human allies now" Makabe said unnerved

"What?" Gray said

"They; the rumours say that they started to team up with some of us to counter the good ones and the humans who allied with them" Makabe said

"I see" Gray said "is that all?"

"Yep, so see you out there" Makabe said

"Asshole" Gray said as he wrapped his hands and practiced a few punches

* * *

"So what did you sign me up for?" Kurumu asked

"A little of this, a little of that" Moka said

"Moka" Kurumu glared

"Your first event is up soon" Moka said

"Wait what?" Kurumu asked

"Yep, come one, you're going ion the Miss Cage Fighter contest" Moka said

"Oh no I'm not" Kurumu replied

"Oh yes you are" she sang as she pushed Kurumu

"Okay, but it better **not** be what I think it is" Kurumu snapped

* * *

Gray walked into the cage with rock music playing before he was in the ring and tapped gloves with his opponent and waited for Makabe to ring the bell.

"FIGHT!" Makabe said ringing a bell and in a flash Gray had the opponent in a grapple before digging his fist into the opponent's side before tripping him up. The opponent got back up a bit dazed and try throwing a punch at Gray, who simply kept dodging as he step back until he smiled and threw a straight jab and a roundhouse kick at the opponent who crumpled into the arena floor.

"And once again the winner is once again Gray 'Blizzard' Amaha!" Makabe said holding up Gray's hand "Who can take down the almighty blizzard?" Makabe asked as Gray walked off. "Up next we have the Miss Cage Match" he shouted which made everyone shout and holler with delight. Gray thought about watching until he saw Kurumu in a hot pink sports bra, normal black shorts and MMA gear

"Kurumu?" Gray asked

"Gray?" she asked back

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they asked each other

"I thought you were working at Batou's not as a Cage Fighter!" Kurumu said

"And I thought you were with Moka" Gray said

"I am, she's here and forced me into this event, so what is it?" Kurumu asked

"From what I know it's something akin to a beauty contest" Gray said

"Man, I knew it would be this kind of thing" Kurumu complained

"And you're complaining about that?" Gray asked

"Shut it" Kurumu said before walking off. Gray just smirked before becoming alert and looking around

'What was that just now?'

* * *

"Are you ready for the next event?" Makabe shouted which everyone cheered. Gray even joined the crowd just to see his sister's debut "Well as you know it is time for the Miss Cage Fighter! In which we pick which one of our lovely ladies looks the best in their fighting outfits!" Makabe said as a dozen girls walked out in fighting gear, Kurumu was in the middle of the pack, and Gray had to admit she did look good and the hot pink contrasted with her sky blue hair quite nicely, and when it was her turn Gray could hear the crowd whistle and cheer for his sister, in a way that he particularly didn't like, since he was her older brother. But he had to admit she was the odds on favourite for it. Once the preview was done it was now time for the vote. Once the votes were over they would be counted and five minutes later the results would be out. Sighing Gray got up and walked out but not before sensing something was in the air and was wrong so he decided to stay around and look out for trouble. Soon Makabe walked out with a smirk and got near the microphone and tapped it to grab the crowds attention "Okay the votes have been tallied up and the winner is Kurumu Amaha, the little sister of our very own Gray 'Blizzard' Amaha!" Makabe said making the corwd roar and holler as Kurumu accepted her prize from Makabe, which was a small tiara like crown, a bunch of flowers and 10,000 yen.

"Way to go sis" Gray said, before he spotted something

* * *

"That was kind of embarrassing" Kurumu whined

"But you still won" Moka said

"Still, what's the next event?" Kurumu asked sighing

"A car race" Moka said

"A car race?" Kurumu said

"Yeah since you basically grew up with car enthusiastic I thought it might be up your alley" Moka said

"Okay that I can get behind" Kurumu said

"So shall we?" Moka asked

"Wait I don't have a car" Kurumu

"This place provides one for you" Moka explained

"Okay then let's do this" Kurumu said.

* * *

"What are you saying, that someone here is a threat to the Shadowzone?" Makabe asked inside his office

"Yeah, but I don't know who they were" Gray said

"How so?" Makabe asked

"They were wearing a hood" Gray said

"Seriously, a single hood blocked their view of them from you" Makabe said

"So, what is the next move?" Gray asked

"Find out who they are and what they are doing here" Makabe said

"Agreed" Gray said "Since my sister is here, my involvement in this mess has increased" Gray said

"Don't worry no harm will come to her" Makabe said smiling

"Thanks man" Gray said

* * *

Kurumu walked up to the staging area for the car race and saw a dozen cars there, but only one of them caught her attention, a Ford GT which was a metallic red colour with a flames on the bonnet. She nodded to the guy running the race that she had picked her car. Looking around she saw something she wasn't expecting, or rather someone she wasn't. For there a couple of meters in front of her was the adolescent terrorist and DHS Junko Enoshima was there and that meant a Decepticon was nearby. And she was write, for Junko was standing by a black and silver Audi R8, the Decepticon she closely worked with: Sideways who to what Kurumu read up was just a messenger or scout, so what were they doing here? Pulling out her phone she immediately called her brother Gray

"Gray, we're in deep shit" Kurumu said

'Define shit' Gray said

"A DHS and her buddy con are here" Kurumu said

'are you sure?' Gray asked

"Oh yeah, I am" Kurumu said

'Crap, alright don't do anything to arouse her suspicion okay?' Gray said

"You got bro" Kurumu said hanging up before leaning on the car she was going to be using, and she automatically got a calming feeling, one that was familiar about it so she placed her hand on his and smiled

* * *

"Okay we've identified who she is" Gray said

"Hopefully she won't be trouble, I've built my reputation on this place, and the government understands that" Makabe said

"Io'm not even going to ask how" Gray said deadpnning

"So who is she?" Makabe asked

"Her name is Junko Enoshima" Gray said

"THAT CRAZY BITCH! HERE" Makabe exclaimed

"What's wrong with that?" Gray asked

"She's a known terrorist, at only 17! mass murder, mental manipulation, mass bombing, and the list goes on and on. Heck she's got a death warrant in America, Egypt, Russia, China, even Australia and they no longer have the death penalty" Makabe squawked

"What?" Gray asked shocked "Shit Kurumu's going up against that!" gray exclaimed

"There's a reason for her one million bounty, and that is US Dollars!" Makabe said "And here is 100,000 yen"

"What for?" Gray asked

"Call it a finder's fee of 10%" Makabe said

"Hang on are you affiliated with NEST?" Grays asked shocked

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Makabe smirked.

* * *

Kurumu was in her Ford GT right behind Sideways, gripping the wheel Kurumu nervously swallowed before the race started and Sideways took off, but somehow the GT was able to keep up somehow.

'How can this thing keep up with a hidden Cybertronian?' Kurumu asked before the second lap began and this time Sideways dropped back and it also seemed like the Decepticon was scanning the car and then starts to ram it, Kurumu gripped the wheel harder and just before the third lap Sideways knocked Kurumu off the road and followed them. Once they were out of sight of teh track Junko got out, as well as Kurumu

"So NEST has finally caughtup with huh? So how did you find out I was here?" Junko asked

"Happy accident, I was here with a friend" Kurumu shrugged

"Oh well, tim,e to say goodbye, Sideways?" Junko asked as the Audi R8 transformed into his robot form

"Time to go offline femme" Sideways said

"I don't think so con" the GT said before revving up and smacked into Sideways' leg

"WHAT!" Junko shouted before she was punched by Kurumu. Rubbing her jaw Junko leapt at Kurumu, who threw the terrorist over her shoulder before looking at the GT.

"Who are you?" Kurumu asked

"Hot Rod TRANSFORM!" the GT said as it became an Autobot

"An Autobot?" Junko asked shocked before Hot Rod pulled out a rifle and fired out a blast of fire energy melting some of Sideways' plating before he pulled out a pulse rifle and took some blind firing at Hot Rod who just jumped in and knocked Sideways to the ground and drew out the rear spoiler and converted it into a bow.

"Soundwave, open a gate NOW!" Sideways said as the gate opened and he picked up Junko and got out of there

"Get back here!" Kurumu shouted

"It's over now" Hot Rod said as a NEST military and a couple of Autobot rolled up

"Hot Rod? What are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked

"It's a long, long, long story" Hot Rod said

"Nonetheless, it is good to have you on Earth" Bumblebee said

"And I'm not alone, you see there is still a team out there, injured" Hot Rod said

"Where?" Jazz asked

"Don't know, we got separated" Hot Rod said

"So we now have another objective, what was the team?" Jazz asked

"Time Sigma" Hot Rod said

"Scrap, teh Wrecker's backup team" Bumblebee said

"Alright, so we now have to find them" Jazz said

"Yeah, but first I have to take this femme and her friend back to their dwellings" Hot Rod said

"Home, they're called homes" Bumblebee said

"Right then" Hot Rod said transforming so he could take Kurumu and Moka home.

"How and when did Team Sigma get to Earth?" Bumblebee asked

"That is something we need to find out" Jazz said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and now we have Hot Rod in the group and Junko's first interactions with the team and the Shadowzone which is kinda like an area for the kind of active that are not exactly legal, and it take its name for a plot point from Transformers Prime in which the Shadowzone is an alternate dimension where the human allies dumped a couple of Decepticons.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

Masane was in her office nursing an ice tea and a headache as her high heels were off and her jacket undone. She had to deal with Kurumu's little trip to the Shadowzone last night. While it didn't end too badly with a new Autobot ally and knowledge of more Autobots out there, she also knew of Gray's trips out there as a way to help financially when they were living in the Junkyard. But now several of the others helped out including Kurumu giving piano lessons to primary school students a couple of times a term.

"Everything okay boss?" Kuribayashi asked walking with some files

"Just some action down at the Shadowzone involving Enoshima" Masane said

"Everything okay?" Kuribayashi asked

"It is now" Masane said "The new Autobot managed to scare her and Sideways off, but what concerns me is that Qwenthur apparently saw Megatron at the event the other week and then there's Starscream"

"Scary" Kuribyashi said

"I know, but what scares me more is the other Decepticons out there" Masane said "And how they will affect us"

"I get you point, have you thought about maybe getting a partner, so that way you can have a husband and the kids can have a father?"

"I did once, and the kids have a couple of times, you remember Batou?" Masane asked

"The bartender, yeah" Kuribayashi said

"Well the kid's thought that he would be an ideal match for me" Masane said

"So what happened" Kuribayashi inquired

"The date was successful, but it was just between a pair of war buddies" Masane said

"That's right you two were in that event" Kuribayashi said concerned

"We were, and after that event I got the family I have now" Masane said looking at a photo on her desk

"That's sweet to hear" Kuribayashi smiled

* * *

"Yo Souma, Shiro, Gray you guys ready yet?" Zen cried out

"Why do all of us have to help out?" Shiro asked

"Batou asked for all four of us" Zen said. Gray walked out of his room and down to Nagisa's room.

"Hey Nags, you coming along?" Gray asked

"Sure" Nagisa said walking out of his room with a backpack

"Studying again huh?" Souma asked

"You know it" Nagisa said

"So which car are we taking?" Souma asked

"I thought we could take Cliffjumper" Zen said

"I'll take Bumblebee" Gray said as he and Nagisa head out.

* * *

A while later the five teenagers arrived at a bar and walked in

"Hey boss" Zen shouted

"Ah, hey guys, good timing I'm just about to open up for the night" Batou said "You know what stations you are all at tonight?" Batou asked

"Yep" Souma said as he headed for the kitchen area while the others went to the actual bar which was a large circle in the middle of the room. Batou went over to a jukebox and started it up before opening the doors. Nagisa sat down at one of the tables and got out his homework and started working on it as the first few customers walked. Gray walked over to the Jukebox and inserted a song and hit play before walking over to the kitchen area. Within five seconds the sound of guitar filled the air

"She's so cold and human, It's something humans do" Zen started to sing as a couple of teenagers came over to him "So what can I get you young ladies tonight, but remember you have to be of age to order booze, so what can I get you?" he asked

"Three of your famous Zap Apple Splices please" the girl in front said

"Coming right up" Zen said, over on Shiro's side someone ordered a Batman mocktail.

"YO ORDER UP!" Souma shouted from the kitchen

"Yep I got it" Gray said exiting the bar and grabbing the order before heading over to where it was going "One order of onion ring and a choc-caramel ripple thickshake; your usual" Gray said as he sat down the order for Nagisa

"Thanks Gray" Nagisa said

"Hey Nagisa, you might want to try something else on the menu" Gray laughed ruffling his brother's hair before spotting Mami and went over to her table and got her order. Nagisa chuckled and shook his head before becoming serious as the song changed again. he took a large gulp of his shake and bit into an Onion ring while finishing his English work.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Batou asked

"Sure, what's up?" Nagisa asked

"Just wondering if everything's okay with you" Batou admitted

"Why wouldn't they be?" Nagisa shurgged

"You're mother and brothers have said otherwise" Batou said

"Things have just been a bit hectic at school with mum working, the thing with the Autobots and the idea that I apparently have a crush on this girl at school" Nagisa said "I'm just feeling overwhelmed by everything that has been happening lately" Nagisa sighed

"I understand, and it isn't exactly easy especially when you're a teenager" Batou said

"I Know" Nagisa said "And it feels like nothing is going to be the same again. Plus I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one out of all of us who feels this way" Nagisa said

"Don't worry you aren't the only one, Shiro, Setsuna, Minako, Zen, Gray and even Rin has felt overwhelmed in the past; and they managed to overcome those feelings, so what I'm trying to say is don't worry about things so much" Batou said

"Hey boss; you know we can't handle the alcohol" Zen shouted

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming" Batou shouted "Just remember I'm not the only one you can talk to right?"

"Yeah I know, thanks Batou" Nagisa said as he returned to his homework.

* * *

Back at the base Masane's phone rang making her groan before answering it

"This is Capt Amaha" Maane sad

"Ah Miss Amaha, sorry Capt, I'm Satoru Fujinuma, Nagisa's English teacher"

'Satoru Fujinuma, why does that name sound familiar?' Masane thought looking up the name on her computer to see if there is anything on there about him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering how Nagisa is at home, I know he's been having trouble at school" Satoru said

"What kind of troubles?" Masane asked concerned "He isn't being bullied is he?"

"No, no that's all fine it's just he has trouble concentrating in class, despite finishing his homework and getting good scores on whatever test I give him" Satoru said

"I see, things have been different since I had returned to the Air Force. I'll have a talk with him" Masane said

"Don't worry it's not important, I thought I would bring it to your attention" Satoru said

"Thank you for that" Masane said

"You're quite welcome Capt Amaha Satoru said "Have a good night"

"Same to you" Masane said finally finding a file of Satoru Fujinuma and it was labelled: UHV "How is my son's teacher a Unidentified Human Variable? And why" she frowned.

* * *

"And that's the last of my homework" Nagisa said as he went for his shake only to suck up air "Huh, finished already" he said before placing his books away and kicked back as the rock music continued to play, he saw his brothers and Batou busy with the patrons at the bar. He smiled seeing Shirayuki flirting with Zen at the bar.

"Did you want another one?" a voice asked

"Sure" Nagisa said looking up to see Asuka, the girl he had a crush on in a waitress uniform, when he saw her the straw in his mouth pointed upwards

"And you would like something else to eat?" Asuka asked

"Um sure...how about...I have no idea" Nagisa admitted

"May I suggest the Barbecued Rib Gyouza?" Asuka asked "They are really good"

"Um sure" Nagisa said

"Okay, half or a full dozen" Asuka asked

"Um a full dozen" Nagisa said

"Okay, one dozen Barbecued Rib Gyouza and another choc-caramel ripples thickshake, coming right up" Asuka said walking over to the kitchen area. Nagisa sat there for a second until he flopped onto the table

"I think I was just played" Nagisa realised

* * *

"This is just peaceful" Rin said as she and her sisters were taking a bath together

"We haven't done this in a while" Yang said

"Tell me about it" Rinka sighing sinking deeper into the hot water

"SO do you guys know anything about what's happening with Nagisa lately?" Minako asked

"Now that you mention it" Setsuna said rinsing her hair

"What?" Minako asked

"He did talk to that girl at school, Asuka I think her name is" Kurumu said

"I know her" Yang said "She's a cute one that girl" the blonde added

"Yang your pushing too hard" Ruby complained

"And I wouldn't have to if you washed your own hair" Yang growled

"Hey Rinka you're in Mr Fujinuma's class right?" Rin asked

"Yeah and from what I've seen Nagisa is struggling despite being a top student in that class" Rinka said "So I don't knwo why he's having trouble"

"Maybe the guys would have a better idea" Inori said

"I've talked to Zen, Gray, Tatsumi, Edward and Souma and none of them know why Nagisa's having trouble" Setsuna said

"I've tried with Zen and Gray only to find out they didn't find out anything" Rin said

"So what are we going to do with that boy?" Minako sighed

"It's not our place" Weiss said brushing her hair

"I have to agree with Weiss on this one, plus if we push to much we may not ever get anything out of him" Blake said

"Agreed" Rin said

"So for now why don't we just relax and enjoy some time together before the guys get back?" Minako asked as the girls all agreed.

* * *

"Oh man" Nagisa groaned

"You okay man?" Gray asked coming over

"Yeah, just ate too much" Nagis said

"Seriously, did you order something else?" Gray asked picking up Nagisa's bag and handing it to him

"Yeah, just a plate of gyoza" Nagisa said putting hsi books away

"Nice choice, what flavour?' Gray

"The pork spare ribs ones" Nagisa said

"Not bad bro, so you ready to go home huh?"

"Yeah" Nagisa nodded

"Hey Zen!" Grya shouted

"What is it?" Zen asked as he and Shirayuki look up

"Can you tell the boss I'm ducking out early" Gray said "I want to get Nagisa home before it's too late"

"You got it, heck Bee's in the car park out front already" Zen said

"Thanks man" Gray said as he helped Nagisa up.

"I'll see you guys back at home okay?" Zen asked

"Sure then bro" Gray said

"Catch you Zen" Nagisa said

* * *

"You two are home early" Setsuna said as she was in her pyjamas with a bowl of popcorn

"Yeah Nagisa was about to fall asleep; so what are you girls up?"

"Chick Flick night, so stay out of the cinema room" Setsuna said

"So does that mean I can join in?" Kuribayashi asked walking

"Sure why not, I mean you've had a hard day as well right?"

"Yeah, I'll grab you mum and join you; I just have to bring her a file on someone" the soldier said

"On who?" Gray asked

"A UHV" Kuirbayashi said

"UHV?" Nagisa asked

"Unidentified Human Variable. Basically someone who has some sort of superhuman ability, they're rare but out there" Kuribayashi said

"I see" Setsuna said as she walked off with Kuribayashi

"You learn things every day. Anyway time for you to get to bed" Gray said ruffling Nagisa's hair

"Okay, okay I get it" Nagisa said "Night Gray, Night girls"

"Night Nagisa" they all said "See you in the morning bro"

* * *

After getting changed Nagisa pulled out his homework books and saw something in one of his book, pulling it out it revealed a phone number

"Who gave me this?" Nagisa asked pulling out his phone and dialled the number. Soon the owner of the number picked up

"I didn't think you would call me tonight" Asuka said

"Asuka?" Nagisa asked surprised

"Yeah, who else do you know was able to slip you their phone number tonight?" Asuka asked

"I don't know, so what are you up to now?"

"I just got work so I'm going to head up and get ready for bed, what about you?"

"Well I finish all of my homework so probably the same" Nagisa said

"Cool" Asuka said as the two talked for a while longer until they said farewell. Nagisa just laid back and was ready to get some shut eye when he's phone went off. Asuka had sent him a picture of herself in a tabby cat onsie which wasn't done all the way up and she was winking at the camera in the picture making Nagisa blush.

"I think I just got played again...damn it" Nagisa sighed before finally falling asleep.

* * *

"Here's the file you wanted" Kuribayashi said

"Thanks" Masane said as she read over the file

"So who's is it?" Kuribayashi asked

"Satoru Fujinuma's" Masane said

"Why he's file?" Kuribayashi asked

"Because he's a UHV and Nagisa's English teacher" Masane said

"He's Nagisa's teacher?" Kuribayashi asked

"Yes and I want to know what makes him a UHV" Masane said

"Yes ma'am" Kuribayashi said "Oh by the way the girls are waiting for us"

"Alright, enough work for tonight, time to just relax with my girls" Masane sighed

"Yes ma'am" Kuribyashi said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was just a glimpse at Batou's bar and the song that played and Zen sung a bit of is called Lithium Flower which is the ending song from the first season of Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex which is where Batou and the Major are from (Well Ghost in the Shell in general) and I further the romantic developments of Asuka and Nagisa, but that won't be all smooth sailing for them as I have something in mind for them, plus Satoru Fujinuma and a sub-plot about him and the fact he's a UHV**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"Time is a boundless life, with no real ending and no real beginning; just a mystery that will never be solved, so here I remain in between the lines of time and stare out as those who consume pass me by" Satoru read the passage out before looking at his class "Does anyone know what this passage means?" he asked. Nagisa knew what it meant as he heard Optimus talking about something similar from Cybertronian mythology, suddenly the bell rang

"Okay, I want you to write an answer in a short 100 word essay about this passage and what it might mean, don't worry it won't be due for two days" Satoru said

"Hey Fujinuma sensei" Nagisa said

"What is it Nagisa?" Satoru asked

"I was wondering does that passage have something to do with someone called vector?" Nagisa asked

"It does, now how do you know about Vector Prime?" Satoru asked

"It's complicated" Nagisa said

"Does this complicated thing have to do with how you have been at school lately?" Satoru asked

"Let's just say it does" Nagisa said

"I see, well in that case give me an answer to the passage, one that doesn't give things away okay?" Satoru asked

"Sure" Nagisa said

* * *

'Can Mr Fujinuma have something to do with the Transformers? but how or why' Nagisa asked as he was at his locker

"Hey Nagisa" a cheery voice

"Oh how's it going Kurahashi?" Nagisa asked as he turned to see a girl a bit shorter than him with bright orange hair and Peridot green eyes and a energetic smile

"Not bad, but do you have the notes for maths"

"Here, those are just the formulas and notes to do the homework okay Hinano?" Nagisa asked

"Sure, thanks" she said giving Nagisa a kiss on the cheek making the blunette blush as she walked away

"You know, I would prefer that you date her then Asuka" Rinka said

"Rinka!" Nagisa said "Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry, but what I said still stands" Rinka said

"I haven't made a choice yet okay" Nagisa said

"I'd listen to her dude" Tatsumi said walking past

"Not you too" Nagisa said

"Hey! I thought that I would be a louder voice compared to the single girl giving you advice since I have a girlfriend" Tatsumi said

"I'm going to ignore that" Rinka said

"Well its true isn't it?" Tatsumi asked

"Still, either way just be careful who you decide to date" Rinka said

"Ok, I get it" Nagisa said as he walked off.

* * *

Rin was practicing her ballet dancing at the training hall over at the base, unaware that Alibaba was observing her, he was training with his knife that was given to him by his mother before he left to be a part of NEST. He was smiling as she moved with a sense of grace and elegance he had seen. Upon finishing her set Alibaba started to clap which startled Rin

"WHOA!" she shouted falling over

"Are you okay?" Alibaba asked

"Yeah, just a muscle ache" Rin said

"Here let me try something" he said pulling a pair of glove and pressed something on them causing them to light orange. "Which leg?"

"This one" Rin said holding up her right leg after she removed the legging. Softly Alibaba took her legs and ran his hands up and down her leg softly, the gloves giving off a soft warming feeling. Rin was blushing because of the attention Alibaba was giving her leg, it was then she saw a tattoo

"Amon, the Fire Djinn of Politeness and austerity" Alibaba said "That is what it means"

"Oh I see"

"I'm sorry if this feels weird, but it will be better for you in the long run" Alibaba said

"So how do you know how to do this to a girl?" Rin asked

"My girlfriend Morgiana, she's back in the Middle East. Or rather was"

"What happened?" Rin asked

"Scorpionok" Alibaba said "A scorpion Decepticon who was sent there to find energon. Anyway her village was in the firing line and got destroyed by the Decepticon. However she survived and became comatose. I would visit her every day and then one night she slipped peacefully into the afterlife" Alibaba explained

"I'm sorry to hear that" Rin said

"That was two years ago, before Col. Hughes found me and recruited me into Section 9" Alibaba said "What about you?" he asked continuing to massage Rin's leg

"My birth mother died in the attack and I was lost until Zen and Gray found me and helped me. What seemed like a week but it was an hour later my current mother found the entire group of us. It was not even a minute when she made the decision" Rin said

"What decision?" Alibaba asked pausing his actions

"To become a family" she said softly before leaning in and kissing him tenderly.

* * *

"So you're Junko Enoshima?" a male said

"And you must be Shinji Matou, so you are the one they sent are you" Junko said

"I am, thought I don't know why MECH would send both of us, along with our partners" Shinji said

"So like who is yours?" Junko asked

"Breakdown?" Shinji said as a blue Armoured truck showed up and transformed into a robot wearing an eyepathc

"A reminder last time I tangled with NEST" Breakdown said

"I see" Junko said "Sideways" she said as the Audi with her transformed

"Good to see you" Sidesways said

"Same here" Breakdown said

"So what does MECH want us to do?" Shinji asked

"There is something at the school they need, a UHV" Junko said

"And how are we going to get them?" Shinji asked

"With their help" Junko smiled

"Oh I see" Shinji said "Shall we get coffee and talk about plans?" Shinji said

"I'll take a cappuccino" Junko smiled as the Decepticons transformed.

* * *

"Capt Amaha, you remember Col Maes Hughes" Major Kusanagi said

"Captain, sorry you got called back into this fight after what happened, and of course your own family" Maes said

"Thank you Colonel, congrats on the promotion to full colonel" Masane said

"Thank you, now as you know me and Major Kusanagi head up the Section 9 unit, which is basically NEST's covert operations unit. In fact you've met one of my soldiers: Alibaba Saluja" Hughes said

"I have" Itami groaned

"Hello Lieutenant Itami" Hughes said

"Colonel sir" Itami groaned

"Anyway I'm here just to see if he's getting along with everyone here okay" Hughes said

"He is, but he's fairly quiet; but he does help every now and then" Masane said

"That's good, hopefully we can get more Section 9 members to meet up with your crew" Hughes said

"Indeed" Masane said

* * *

Yang was in the workout room at school using the equipment like she did at lunch once a week. She changed into an orange tank top, black shorts and tied her hair back before pulling on a pair of MMA styled gloves

"Hey, do you mind spotting me?" a voice asked, looking Yang saw Asuka in black shorts and a hot pink sports bra.

"Sure" Yang said helping Asuka with the weight bar and weights before she stayed there for a bit to help her

"So is this the point where you get all protective of Nagisa?" Asuka asked

"How did you ever guess?" Yang asked subtly adding weight to the bar

"Lucky guess" Asuka said

"So why are you into my brother?" Yang asked

"He's kinda cute, but don't worry the feelings I have for him is more like an older sister" Asuka said

"And that picture?" Yang asked

"Well he is male isn't he?" Askua asked

"Crude" Yang said "But kind of true"

"See, anyway I find him cute I can't actually date him, plus I'm hoping that he gets with that cute and energetic redhead" Asuka said

"Okay, but why can't you date my brother?" Asuka asked

"I'm apart of Section 9" Asuka stated

"What?" Yang asked dumbfounded

"Trust me" Asuka said sitting up and grabbing her pink towel "I know how protective you guys are of each other and Section 9 needs to focus on their job. So maybe after I retire I can look for a love life, until then" Asuka said

"Hey, when you need a love life, catch me up okay?" Yang asked

"Sure" Asuka said smiling as she got up

"Mind spotting me now?" Yang asked as she traded places with Asuka.

* * *

"Optimus" Ratchet said

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked

"I've got Decepticons on radar" Ratchet said

"Where?" Optimus asked

"The school" Ratchet said

"Bumblebee, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Hot Rod. Transform and Rollout" Optimus said as the team he picked transformed alongside him and drove through the gate

"Hound, inform the main base we've got trouble" Ratchet said

"Got it Doc" Hound said

* * *

"SO this is where the UHV is huh?" Shinji asked

"You got it, now shall we get them?" Junko asked walking into the school

"And we're just going to walk in take the UHV and avoid NEST, am I right?" Shinji asked

"Totally" Junko said as Shinji held the door open

"What I see in our future, pain, soldiers and Autobots" Shinji said

"Just shut up and get in here" Junko said as she pulled out a gun "And don't worry. We've got a MECH Team coming to back" Junko said before an intruder alarm sounded "us up"

"And they now know we're here GREAT WORK!" Shinji shouted

"It has to be the UHV" Junko said as Shinji drew out his gun and stepped forward. Suddenly MECH soldiers came in "He's here; find him"

"Yes ma'am" Shinji growled

* * *

Asuka stepped out of the gym and pushed Yang back

"What is it?" Yang asked

"MECH" Asuka said

"And they are?" Yang asked

"They're to the Deceptcions what NEST is to the Autobots, only they're based in Japan. There was an American chapter but they were dealt with by the Decepticons before Megatron wiped out 10% of humanity" Asuka explained

"So what are they back for?" Yang asked

"MECH reorganised in the ten years since the attack and came under new leadership. We don't know who they are; anyway they want to help the Decepticons rule the Earth" Asuka said

"So what do they want with our school" Yang said

"We've got confirmation that a UHV is here, but I don't know who it is, originally I thought it was Nagisa" Asuka said as she stealthily grabbed a pair of Wakizashi blades and drew them out of their scabbards. Yang was slightly nervous

"Can you get back up?" Yang asked worried

"Don't worry they're already on the way here" Asuka smiled before stepping out and stabbing a MECH soldier with one of her swords before ducking a night stick wielding one, Yang quickly used her kickboxing skills to take him out and disarmed him

"thanks" Asuka said

* * *

"Okay guys stay alert, we've got students in there okay?" Hughes asked

"YES SIR!" the rest of Section 9 said

"Alibaba, take point" Hughes said

"Yes sir" Alibaba said as he checked his rifle and entered the school. "Croomy, Kozuki follow me"

"Yes sir" the two girls said

"Haruno" Hughes said

"Sir" 'Haruno' said saluting

"Prepare for medical treatments of students" Hughes said

"Yes sir" Haruno said

"Yaeger cover Haruno" Hughes said

"Sir!" Yaeger saluted

"Come one Eren" Haruno said

"You got it Sakura" Eren said

"Dreyar, Okajima form up on me" Hughes ordered

"Yes sir" the two said

"Saito, do you have us under sniper cover?" Hughes asked

"Yes sir" Saito said over the radio

"Alright we go in five, four, three, two, NOW!" Hughes shouted as his team rushed in.

* * *

Asuka was couched around a corner as Yang was with her.

"On three you bolt over to the library and stay there following procedure for invacuation" Asuka said

"What about you?" Yang asked

"I'm armed and I get paid for this" Asuka said as she heard something 'ssh" she said before darting around the corner, coming face to face with a H&K MP7. She relaxed once she saw that it was Alibaba and Cecily

"Asuka, you okay?" Cecily asked

"I am now" Asuka said

"Do you knwo who is behind this?" Alibaba asked

"No" Asuka said "Are you going to evacuate the students?"

"Not yet" Alibaba said before dodging a bullet

"Oh damn, I like missed" Junko said giggling

"Enoshima" Cecily said

"And who's the other guy?" Asuka asked

"I'm Shinji Matou" Shinji said

"What are you like doing here, find our target!" Junko shouted

"Yes ma'am" Shinji groaned

* * *

Satoru was looking both ways before darting across the hallways before waving his students over

"Go, go, go, go" he said as his students got across clearly. He suddenly looked back to see Nagisa trailing behind him; and behind Nagisa was a MECH soldier "NAGISA!" Satoru said as he raced over and got in front of his student before being shot

"FUJINUMA SENSEI!" Nagisa said as Satoru looked at his watch and pressed a button making everything be covered in blue before reversing all the way to where Satoru was about to wave his students across. Then the world returned to normal.

"Go, go, go, go; you get Shiota!" he said to one of the tougher looking students. He nodded ran back and grabbed Nagisa before racing across the hall. Satoru smiled before looking back and hiding behind a pillar as the MECH soldier from before appeared "hey ugly" he said before punching the dude and taking his weapon.

* * *

"When are we going in?" Sideways asked

"We're not" Breakdown said

"Why not?" Sideways asked

"We're the drivers dumbaft" Breakdown said

"Thanks for telling us hombre!" Cliffjumper asked as he transformed and blasted Sideways. Breakdown quickly transformed and got knocked aside by Optimus her pulled out his blaster and shot Sideways as Hot Rod and Bumblebee grabbed the messenger and nodded slugging him at the same time knocking him into Breakdown allowing Jazz to come and knock the pair off their feet.

"Fallback?" Sideways said

"Fallback" Breakdownsaid as the pair transformed and took off. Jazz and Cliffjumper fired at them making it harder for them to get away, Optimus walked forward and released two round which exploded under Sideways and Breakdown.

"Good job Autobots" Optimus said as he looked back at the school

"We better blow" Jazz said

"Affirmative" Optimus said

* * *

"Come on, come on where are you?" Shinji asked

"SHINJI!" a voice shouted

"Shiro Amaha!" Shinji said turning around, just in time to see Shiro with a massive spanner

"Oh that's right I remember now" Shinji said scared

"Yeah what?" Shiro asked

"I abhor violence" he said before fainting

"What, oh come" Shiro shouted

"Hey kid, you okay?" a voice asked

"Yeah I am" Shiro said "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Laxus Dreyar, I'm with Section 9" Laxus said "Now let's get you and him out of here" he said restraining Shinji.

* * *

Asuka quickly knocked the gun out of Junko's hands with one of her sword before Cecily rushed in and performed a palm strike, jumping out of the way of Alibaba followed up with a baton using a fencing style ducking out as Asuka did a spinning back kick to get her on the floor. Wiping her mouth Junko smirked

"Ta-ta" she said before teleporting away

"Damn it" Alibaba said

"You kids okay?" Hughes asked running up to them

"Yes sir" they all said

"Good, now head out to Sakura and get checked out okay" Hughes said

"Yes sir" they said heading outside with the students and teachers.

"Why were they here?" Hughes asked looking around, missing Satoru rubbing his eyes

'That was too close. but I can't say about the future' he said before looking at a calendar in the hallway 'Oh shit, that's tomorrow isn't it?' he asked 'The tenth anniversary of the Ravaging of Tokyo' he thought.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and wow that was a lot wasn't it from Shinji as a DHC, MECH being a thing and Junko going after Satoru, who may have time powers, and why he's a UHV. The clue about a vector is a major clue. Not to mention I introduced some if not majority of NEST Section 9. NEST's main field team named after the same team from GITS, who is actually under the command of Major Kusanagi and Col Maes Hughes. Now the next chapter will be a big one, the events behind the Ravaging of Tokyo and what happened**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

"we're closed" Batou shouted

"We know" Kusanagi said as she, Masane and Hughes walked in

"So I guess it's time again" Batou said pulling out four shot glasses and his best bottle of whiskey and poured some into each shot glass and gave them to the other while keeping one for himself

"To those we saved" Hughes said

"To those we lost" Kusanagi said

"To those we failed" Batou said

"To those we remember" Masane said as the four downed their shots

"Do you guys remember where you were when it all started?" Maes asked

"Not really" Batou said

"I do" Masane said "I was on base when the alert came out" she said

* * *

 _Second Lieutenant Masame Amaha was enjoying a cup of coffee when a red alert blared over the base._

 _"What's going on?" she asked a passing pilot_

 _"Emergency dispatched, they're rolling out everything" the pilot said_

 _"Masane!" a voice cried as a another woman with dark hair and green eyes "Some shit going on in the city"_

 _"You ready for this Nemuri?" Masane asked_

 _"You got it" Nemuri said as they approached their F-35 Lightning II fighters._

 _"See you in the sky" Masane said_

 _"Ditto" Nemuri said as the pair got ready for a fight. Soon the pair and a couple of squadrons were in the air heading for Tokyo. Masane had to hold back her fear as they saw a dozen aerial enemy combatants heading for them_

 _"Head's up bogey at 12 O'clock" the lead pilot said "Armed all weapons and get ready for a fight" he said before they attacked the airborne units. They all split off, Masane went right after three of the silvery alien looking jet. She quickly got a lock on one and fired a missile at it blowing it up, pulling into a climb before evening out and nosediving at the other two in her sight, using her main guns she took them down, swerving to right she saw Nerumi was having trouble with one on her tails. So acting quickly Masane shot the fighter aiming at her partner_

 _"Thanks" Nerumi said before she took out another one_

 _"Yeah well next round's on you" Masane laughed before spotting something n front of her "I think I just found the big boss of these aliens" she said locking on and firing a heat seeker, which exploded knocking the ship off course, the next sound she heard was the alarms. She decided to try and shake off the enemy locking on to her plane_

 _"Nerumi I've got a bogey on my six, think you can help me out?" Masane panicked_

 _"I'm on my way" Nerumi said diving sharply. Suddenly Masane's aircraft was hit and she parachuted out "Witch is down, repeat Witch is down" she shouted before unloading on the alien craft that shot her friend down. Looking around Nerumi spotted where Masane landed_

* * *

"And that was my last contribution to the fight, but hey I hit Megatron in the tailpipes to bring him down" Masane said taking a drink of a cocktail

"No kidding" Batou said "When was the last time you heard from Nerumi?"

"A while ago, she finally got married" Masane said "To Toshinori Yagi and they're both high school teachers now"

"Toshinori Yagi; that takes me back" Batou said smiling

"I agree, he was what Green Beret?" Masane asked

"No He was a Ranger like I was" Batou smirked

"So you remember our first time into that fight?" Kusanagi asked

"I sure do Makoto" Batou said before downing a shot of bourbon "I sure do"

* * *

 _Batou quickly got to Tokyo and his team filed out, among them were Toshinori, Saito, Maes and a young Itami_

 _"Warrant Officer Itami!" Batou said_

 _"Yes sir" Itami said_

 _"What's the situations?" Batou asked_

 _"Um, alien robots are attacking" Kusanagi said_

 _"You're kidding me right?" Toshinori asked_

 _"Look forward men" Kusanagi said_

 _"Captain Kusanagi, good to see you again ma'am" Batou said_

 _"Same to you Ranger" Kusanagi said_

 _"So do you know what these things are?" Batou said_

 _"No, but there have been sightings of these things around the world. Namely America" she said_

 _"So who or what are they?" Toshinori asked_

 _"They are calling themselves Decepticons" Kusanagi said_

 _"So what are we going to do?" Itami asked nervous_

 _"geez Rookie clam down" Batou said_

 _"We'll get this sorted out" Kusanagi said happily before pulling out her gun and indicated to follow her. The team then followed her lead, with Maes sighing and grabbing Itami to pulling along_

 _"Get moving rookie" Maes said_

 _"Yes sir" Itami said_

 _"Geez, you're supposed to be a Ranger" Maes said_

 _"I just started sir" Itami said_

 _"Oh shit" Maes said "Then get in front of me and MOVE!"_

 _"Sir, yes sir!" Itami panicked and jogged on ahead_

 _"Dumbass" Maes said_

* * *

 _Soon the team reached a stairwell in a building. Kusanagi looked around and waved them across._

 _"Saito, go to that window and tell me what you see" Kusanagi ordered as Saito pulled out a scope and looked through it_

 _"You are not believe this shit ma'am" Saito said_

 _"And that is?" Kusanagi asked_

 _"I've got giant robots deathmatching in the damn street" Saito said_

 _'You're kidding me right?" Batou asked_

 _"Can you tell who's winning?" Kusanagi asked_

 _"Well there are some brightly coloured ones and some purple ones; the ones in purple are not surviving" Saito stated._

 _"Can you take some of them out?" Maes asked_

 _"I'll try" Saito said pulling hsi Sniper out and aimed "OH SHIT MOVE!" he shouted as the team moved back as an arm ripped through the steel, concrete and glass._

 _"FIRE!" Kusanagi shouted as they opened fire, whcih didn't do much_

"And that was the first time we met the Autobots" Maes said

* * *

"And hard to imagine that the world would change because of a diaster" Batou said

"Try invasion" Masane said

"No kidding" Batou said as he poured some more shots.

"But they did help us out then and there"

"What Autobots were fighting?" Masane asked

"Bumblebee, Hound and Optimus if I remember correctly" Maes said

"That would have been impressive" Masane said

"Oh yeah they were" Maes said

* * *

 _Optimus, Bumblebee and Hound rolled up_

 _"Be careful of the humans" Optimus said transforming_

 _"Yes sir" Bumblebee and hound said as they pulled out their weapons and opened fired on the Vehicons. Optimus pulled out his blaster and fired off a few shot before switching to hsi sword and swiped at two behind him before stabbing two Vehicon, which he used as a club before throwing it away_

 _"Optimus, up there" Bumblebee said as Optimus saw a Vehicon on the side of a building. Think quickly Optimus grabbed the Vehicon and ripped him off the wall and stabbed him in the spark before Bumblebee shot it. Bumblebee shrugged before ducking a plasma blast_

 _"Megatron" Optimus glared_

 _"OPtimus Prime" Megatron smirked_

 _"Why Megatorn, I thought you had honour" Optimus said standing tall_

 _"Who says that this isn't a part of that honour, I could have done something honourable but it turned to this chaos" Megatron said_

 _"I doubt that very much" Optimus said_

 _"Then duel me Prime" Megatron said deploying his blade as he swung it at Optimus, who blocked and tried to kick Megatorn, only for the Decepticon to dodge he grabbed Optimus' head, it was at this point Hound pulled out a triple barrelled minigun and unloaded all guns at Megatron while Bumblebee joined in. It was then Bumblebee noticed something, Megatron was guarding his leg so he transformed into his car mode and flanked Megatron_

 _"time to shut you down Megs" Bumblbee said transforming and shooting Megatron in the leg making the mighty Decepticon leader_

 _"You" Megatron said aiming his plasma cannon and fired at the scout, only for Optimus to intercept the shots and was heavily damaged "Prime, even better then the scout"_

 _"You will never beat me" Optimus said as he fired at Megatron's injuries and brought him down._

 _"LORD MEGATRON!" Starscream said flying in and trying to shoot Optimus only for Hound to draw a quad-barrelled shotgun and blasted Starscream_

 _"Back off screamer" Hound said_

 _"You heard him" Bumblebee said before a rocket hit Starscream from behind_

 _"Stupid human meatbags" Starscream said_

 _"Piss off Starscream" Hound said firing again_

 _"Optimus get out of here" Bumblebee said_

 _"I cannot" Optimus said_

 _"Ratchet, open a bridge and send Optimus to a random location_

 _"No, I must stay" Optimus argued_

 _"You're about to go into stasis lock" Bumblebee said "We need you to get out of here so you can activate your self-repair, and we will find you even if it takes years to do it_

 _"So be it" Optimus said walking into the portal, which closed behind him. Bumblebee and Hound nodded before turning and ripping the reminding Vehicons to shreds while Starscream and Megatron got away. Just as the left a few blocks over Masane touched down and drew her Baretta and checked to see if it was loaded and hoped for a rescue, only to see two more Vehicons, she panicked and hid under some rubble until they had gone and got out to look around. Suddenly she looked up and saw Hound and Bumblebee before passing out._

* * *

"So you saw Hound and Bee and promptly decided to take a nap huh?" Batou asked

"Oh shut it" Masane said slamming back a glass of coke.

"Good thing she's not drinking" Maes said

"But one thing I still don't get" Kusanagi said

"What's that major?" Masane asked

"What was Megatron's plan" Kusanagi said

"That is something we will probably never figure out, but he did it and took 10% of the Earth's population with him. I'm just like he was stopped in Tokyo" Maes sighed before returning to his drink

"I agree" Batou said

* * *

Megatron stood looking over Tokyo when Starscream approached him

"Report" he said

"We have yet to find any Energon and our supplies are running low" Starscream said

"I see, have you found any new deposits?" Megatron asked

"Not since the last ones the Autobots discovered and stopped our mining efforts" Starscream scowled

"I see" Megatron said

"Master, I question has been burning in my mind for what these humans deem '10 years' why did you start you attack

"You wouldn't understand Starscream" Megatron said as he recounted the memory of what started it all

* * *

 _"These humans, are weak yet they show great affection for their sparklings" Megatron said from the bridge of his warship_

 _"Soundwave agrees" Soundwave said_

 _"But you don't hurt femmes or sparklings do you lord Megatron" Shockwave said walking onto the bridge_

 _"Not if I can help it" Megatron said_

 _"However it appears that some do not appear to show affection for their offspring" Soundwave said_

 _"What do you mean?" Megatron asked as Soundwave showed footage of a young girl being struck by her father several times, and the human was a supporter of his_

 _"Where is this human?" Megatron asked looking at his second in command_

 _"The nation the humans call Japan" Shockwave said_

 _"Very well, I will start there. Shockwave have our forces spread out throughout the world and start the plan" Megatron said_

 _"What about MECH?" Shockwave asked_

 _"I shall deal with them, since they have a major presence in where I am going" Megatron said as he stepped through a portal. Once on the other side Megatron stood in a MECH facility in Japan_

 _"Lord Megatron" the human he saw said as he walked out of a door. Megatron frowned_

 _"Where were you?" he asked_

 _"I was just talking with my daughter"_

 _"Sure you were, tell me did it feel good to strike her?" Megatron asked_

 _"How did you know that?" the man asked_

 _"You think I wouldn't have eyes and ears watching you?" Megatron said as a small bird like Decepticon landed on his shoulder and glared at the man. "And you know how I feel about those who harm either femmes or sparklings, and you harmed a femme sparkling" Megatron said as he pointed his plasma cannon at the man_

 _"What are you doing?" the man asked_

 _"Goodbye" Megatron said as he fired destroying an chance of the man, before he turned and obliterated the MECH soldiers before he activated his comm._

 _"Vehicons, attack! Flatten everything in this city!" he shouted before letting loose on the MECH soldiers, stomping on them and blasting them with his plasma cannon before ripping a hole in the wall before walking out and looking around before blasting holes into a few buildings making them crumple and fall to the ground, he then transformed to take to the skies, only for a human jet to get a hit on him and he had to crash down before transform back with a leg injury. He scowled at her before he then aimed and got a hit back on her making her aircraft blow up before he looked around and sensed Autobots and headed over to that area, where he started to fight Prime and managed to damage him, but only after that pit slagged scout shot at the damage the human caused._

* * *

Megatron was broken out of his memory by Starscream walking over to him

"Are you alright" Starscream asked

"Just remembering" Megatron said

"Remembering what?" Starscream said

"That day, the day we attacked" Megatron said "The day this world changed for all eternity" Megatron said transforming and flying off

"Why would that be a thing worth remembering?" Starscream asked confused before following Megatron.

* * *

Satoru was walking around in the monument area of Tokyo where dozens of people were to lay down flowers or light a candle. He then saw an old student of his at the monument placing a candle down

"Miss Nakiri" Satoru said

"Oh Fujinuma-sensei I didn't see you there" Erina said

"Should you be out this late?" Satoru asked

"It's the only time I could manage what with Tootsuki taking up a lot of my time" Erina said

"I see. So who"

"MY father, my no good rotten abusive father" Erina said "Apparently from what they said he was the alpha victim, the one that got shot first"

"I see" Satoru said

"So what are you doing here?" Erina asked

"I'm here to remember" Satoru said

"remember what?" Erina asked

"The lives I saved" Satoru said

* * *

 _A nineteen year old was stumbling about in clouds of cement dust. He finally got up and looked around, there he spotted something that made his heart sank. It was a couple of kids walking around looking lost, but then he saw an older child wave them over. He quickly got up and then followed the kids behind them a bit, once he saw where the kids were he quickly looked around and then he heard something so he quickly ran to the sound to see a down fighter pilot. Once he spotted her Satoru looked around and spotted some stones and threw them at the woman, all of which missed them, scowling he picked a bigger stone and lobbed it at here which hit her head, making Satoru flinch_

 _'oh crap' he panicked before running out of there, every now and then he looked back to see if she was coming and then he hid just as the pilot ran past them, looking up he saw the woman stop right where he wanted him to, smiling he slunk away._

* * *

"Oh man, that was a late night" Masane said as she removed her coat and kicked off her high heels before noticing how quiet it was "Where are they?" she asked before looking for them. Once she found them in the family room sleeping in two different groups, girls on the left and guys on the right. Smiling softly Masane went and changed into her pyjamas and then came before with a couple of big blankets and covered each group before settling in between the two group and smiled as Rin and Zen snuggled up to her. She then looped her arms around the two and faded into sleep. It was then she replayed an important scene from her mind: the day they became a family

* * *

 _She was running after someone but they got out of her sight. She scowled while looking around, but the sight before her made her heart break. There in front of her were twenty kids ranging from 9 years old to just three huddled together for protection and warmth, She placed her gun on the ground and walked forward until she was just a meter away from them, the oldest-a young girl held back the others as two boys roughly around eight years old jumped out with their fist raised and looked ready for a fight. Masane knelt down_  
 _"What do you want?" one of them asked, they were worried about something until she wrapped her arms around them and pulled them into a warm motherly hug, soon the two boys responded and hug Masane back before crying_

 _"Hey now, no more tears okay?" she ask sweetly and softly while wiping away their tears. "I'm going to look after you guys" she said before looking up "All of you"_

 _"Why?'_

 _"Well why wouldn't I?" she asked back before the other kids came forward. She smiled with a warmth that she didn't know she had and just hugged the kids one by one. 'I know this is a spur of the moment thing, but who cares. I don't and I won't care what anybody else says; these kids are now my kids. I am their mother now and they are now my family' she happily thought just hugging them, what she missed was both Satoru and Bumblebee watching this event. Smiling the two walked off._

* * *

Optimus looked out to the stars once more determined. Then he exhaled before starting a message

"This race has seen great hardship and it was brought on by our race. But even then they did not fear us, instead they embraced us and our help to this world. For now we call this world our home and we shall defend it with all we have to give, my name is Optimus Prime and I send this message out to those among the stars to tell them that this world is our new home which must be defended for those who seek to conquer it we are here, we are waiting" he said as he looked down at the monument to the lost on that day

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was the event, the event that was the catalyst for the events of this fic. I know there may have not been a lot of scenes with it in, but I hope there was enough to tell the story which I put in italics to make things easier to tell the differences. I was actually listening to Iridescent when I was writing the scene where Masane meets the kids for the first time and I got kinda teary eyed about it because well anytime there was a Linkin Park song in the first three movies I teared up, not sure why. So I used the song from the third one while writing an important scene. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

 **And until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Chapter 11

"Yay, we're going to the beach" Ruby cheered

"Sucks that only half of us can go" Souma said

"Well, it is a class trip with our two year levels" Nagisa said

"And they said that I might be able to do a small concert" Inori said

"That will be cool" Tatsumi said

"Come on we all know why your are excited" Edward smirked

"And that is?" Tatsumi asked

"Oh come on you just want to see Mine in a swimsuit" Edward said

"Not my fault I have a hot girlfriend" Tatsumi said

"Perv" Setsuna said

"What, not my fault" Tatsumi smirked

"Cut it out guys" Izuku said "We're nearly there"

"Yeah and Fujinuma-sensei will be the chaperon" Nagisa said

"What about the other chaperon?" Ruby asked

"we'll meet them there, hopefully" Satoru said from up front "Seriously, how did she expect me to handle these many students?" he asked

"Sorry sir" the siblings chimed in

"At least you guys are the least of my worries" Satoru grumbled

"Oh come on, we're not that bad are we?" Minako asked

"Not quite" Satoru said subtly smiling

* * *

After another fifteen minutes they were off and the two year levels filed off. As usual the Amaha family gathered and talked to each other. Setsuna pulled on a jacket

"Seriously?" Edward asked

"What?" Setsuna blushed

"Come on its fine" Ruby said

"She's a bit of the bashful kind" Minako said

"Mina!" Setsuna said blushing increasing

"Come on we should get change, you boys wait here" Minako said

"Yes ma'am" they said. Soon the guys just wore over shirts and board shorts. Izuku was looking around when he spotted something in the distance

"What is that?" Izuku asked pointing to what he saw. The boys then looked over and saw what appeared to be a floating stage with several girls on it trying to hit each other with their butts

"Keijo" Satoru said

"Huh?" the guys asked

"It's a sport, woman's only; it was invented a couple of years after the ravaging of Tokyo, a bunch of girls from a high school got together and invented it to relieve sorrow and anguish at what happened. In the years since it's taken off; so much that there are actual academies for the damn sport. Now while it seems like it isn't in a way it is perverted and kind of demeaning, so if I hear anything about any of my students going near anything involving Keijo, I'm going to be docking grades and showing disappointment" Satoru explained just as the girls walked out, all of the girls on the school trip went to change, so the Amaha sisters, Kurahashi and Mine walked over.

"Hey Ruby" a voice said gaining Ruby's attention

"oh hey Oscar" Ruby said as the headmaster's grandson showed up wearing just a white shirt and green board shorts with a pine tree on it

"You look nice" Oscar said as he admired Ruby in her black and red tankini

"thanks" she smiled

"Just be lucky Yang isn't here' Minako smiled

"Nagisa!" Kurahashi shouted leaping on Nagisa

"Hey Hinano" Nagisa said adjust his over shirt again

"You like?" she said twirling to show off her pink ruffled bikini with a skirt

"Very cute" Nagisa said smiling

"Thanks" she smiled "And you look so cool"

"Thanks" Nagisa blushed

"Ah young love" Souma said

"Such a sweet thing" Edward chuckled

"Save it you two" Minako sighed

'Well this won't be an easy day; and where the heck is that other chaperon?" Satoru said

* * *

"Oh man" Asuka groaned

"What's up?" Sakura asked handing her a cup of coffee

"My school is hold the beach trip today and instead of going with my year level I'm stuck here on monitor duty" Asuka said

"Them the breaks, it was your turn" Alibaba said

"I know, it sucks and I just bought a cute swimsuit" Asuka whined

"You an wear it later" Sakura said

"Yes ma'am" Asuka said 'I wonder how Nagisa's going?' she mentally asked

* * *

"Don't go too far" Minako shouted

"I won't" Nagisa said going for a walk down the beach. Now while Nagisa enjoyed spending time with others there were times he just wanted to get away and have some quiet to himself, a sign of having ten sisters and nine brothers would do that to a teenager of any age or gender. So this was a moment of quiet for him, he wanted to laugh that now he technically had eleven sister since he started counting Asuka as one of his sisters rather than a love interest, that role was filled in by Hinano Kurihashi. He was daydreaming about her when he noticed the texture of the terrain became smoother than the gritty sand that should have been

"Huh?" Nagisa asked as he tapped the surface and it made a metallic sound, frowning Nagisa brushed his hand over it, stopping for a few second which lift a blue handprint behind. All of a sudden the ground began to shift and move "WHOA!" nagisa said as he fell back, only to see something a kin to a gauntlet of bracer made out of the same material as he walked on. Gaining a look of confusion he picked up the gauntlet and slipped it on, then he pressed a small blue button which revealed a large square hologram which had a radar function on it. In teh bottom right corner was a familiar symbol: The insignia of the Autobots dubbed the Face of Iacon. 'So this thing is linked with the Autobots' Nagisa thought before he looked at the radar and noticed something on the screen that was basically behind him, looking for it, he spotted a clear blue tinted crystal with a light inside of it

"Energon detected" the device said as he picked up the crystal

"Just what are you?" Nagisa asked the crystal

* * *

"Over here" Minako said as she, Setsuna, Inori and Rinka had set up a volleyball net and started to play

"Why are just watching our sisters play volleyball?" Edward asked

"We're keeping score" Souma said as he was preparing a grill

"So you're cooking lunch?' Izuku asked

"Yeah Fujinuma sensei asked me to do some of the cooking" Souma said

"Hey guys!" Nagisa shouted running over

"Nagisa, where's the fire?" Souma asked

"We've got Cybertronian trouble" Nagisa said

"What do you mean?" Souma asked as Izuku waved the girls over

"I mean this" Nagisa said showing them the bracer and activated the screen

"A radar?" Izuku asked

"What's the problem?" Minako asked until she spotted the screen "Something to do with the Autobots?"

"Yeah" Nagisa said "And I found this"

"What is that?" Inori asked

"It's called Energon" Nagisa said "And according to this, it's the fuel of the Transformers"

"WHAT!" the other shouted

* * *

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Satoru asked

"Sorry we're late" a voice said

"Ah, Mirajane, I didn't know they picked you" Satoru said

"Yeah, the one they had pulled out last minute" Mirajane said flicking her silvery hair back

"And yet you forgot about me" another voice said

"Principal Ozpin" Satoru said seeing the headmaster of the school in a wetsuit rather than his normal black and green suit.

"What a nice day" Ozpin smiled "But you seemed to be a bit crabby"

"We're sharing a beach with a Keijo training academy" Satoru growled

"I see, well then this would be a good opportunity to build some inter-school co-operation with a different type of school then"

"But sir!" Satoru said

"I find it to be an interesting sport myself" Mirajane said "What are the Amaha siblings doing?"

"And what is that they're holding" Satoru asked

"If I'm not mistaken, it could be energon" Ozpin said

"How do you know that sir?" Satoru asked

"There is a lot you don't know about me Satoru, like I fought in the British version of the Tokyo Ravaging"

"The London Scourge" Satoru said

"Yes, then I retired and started to use my teaching skills again" Ozpin said

"I see" Satoru said

* * *

"So this thing is basically what, their power source?" Souma asked

"I think so" nagisa said

"Is there any more of it around?" Ruby asked

"I'll check" Nagisa said checking the screen. "Oh boy there is a major deposit"

"where?" Izuku asked

"Right near the Keijo school" Nagisa said checking it again and seeing multiple red dots "what are those?" he asked tapping on one of them.

"Vehicon unit detected, alert vehicons had been updated with an Aquatic form, Alert Construction designation Demolisher located nearby"

"A Decepticon here!" Minako said

"What should we do?" Setsuna asked

"We have to notify NEST" Ruby said

"Hang on I've still got Asuka's number" Nagisa said

"Hold up, where are they heading?" Souma asked

"I'll have a look" Nagisa said tapping at the screen "They're head for the Keijo school group!" Nagisa said

"Come on guys" Izuku said as the guys ran off.

"We'll help evacuate the area, let's go girls" Minako said

"And I'll call NEST for reinforcements" Nagisa said pulling his phone out of his bag.

* * *

"This is boring" Asuka said before her phone rang "Oh its Nagisa, what's up?"

"We've got incoming" Nagisa shouted

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked pulling the beach up and saw a group of red dots "What are they, Vehicons or Seekers?"

"No they're an aquatic type of Vehicon!" Nagisa said "And there is also a Decepticon nearby called Demolisher!

"Okay I'll see what I can find out about Demolisher and prep the team" Asuka said

"Thanks" Nagisa said hanging up. Asuka smiled put her phone away and then activated a protocol in the computer

"Red Alert, I repeat we have a Red Alert! Decepticon attack in progress" Asuka said

"Where?" Maes said as he, Masane and Kusnagi rushed in

"The beach" Masane said

"Crap, none of the Autobots have an all terrain alt mode" Maes said

"No" Masane gasped

* * *

Back on the beach the girls had gathered up their fellow students and teachers

"Where are your brothers?" Ozpin asked

"Helping the Keijo school, the attack is heading straight for them!" Setsuna said

"But we had to help you" Minako said

"We could have handled it" Satoru said

"I agree, but at least thank you for helping us, but now your brothers will need help" Ozpin said

"Should I call someone?" Mirajane asked

"You know someone at NEST?" Minako asked

"My fiancé is on a team called Section 9" Mirajane

"Don't worry they've be notified" Rinka said

"So what now?" Ruby asked as Oscar took her hand

"We wait" Ozpin said

* * *

The five guys reached the Keijo school's area just as the first Aquatic Vehicons showed up

"They're here already!" Edward said

"Get the ones on land away from here" Izuku said

"What about her?" Souma asked pointing out a girl with short white hair

"I'll get her" Izuku said as the platform she was standing on tilted. While swimming underneath the water a Vehicon shot at the chain holding the platform down making the platform tip over more, luckily Izuku had gotten there and grabbed the girl bringing her to the surface, looking back the school and his brothers were shouting at Izuku. He tried swimming, only the girl was freaking out. He had to calm her down before he could continue.

"Need a lift?" a Hovercraft said

"Sure" Izuku said dragging the girl into the hovercraft "Thanks

"You're welcome, always happy to help Humanity" the hovercraft said

* * *

"Huh?" Nagisa asked as the screen popped up and showed five blue dots

"Autobots detected in area" the computer said

"Identify" Nagisa said

"Autobots identified as Ironhide, Outback, Scavenger, Beachcomber and Seaspray" the gauntlet said

"Bring them up" Nagisa said as a Black GMC Topkick, a sandy coloured Holden Jackaroo, a green and purple bulldozer, and a dune buggy appeared. But a large purple and green Dump Truck showed up

"Demolisher" Nagsia guessed as he transformed

"Scavenger, you traitor" Demolisher said "I've finally got you now"

"Wow they sent Demolisher for me, how sad" Scavenger said as he transformed

"Scavenger, I know that you and him were once allies, but you are an Autobot now, no longer are you a Decepticon"

'This guy was a Decepticon, how did he change sides?' Nagisa asked

"Never mind me, get the Seacons before they grab the Energon" Scavenger said

"Right" Ironhide said twirling his cannons and aiming at the sea where the Aquatic Vehicons now dubbed Seacons were swarming "Time to show you my cannons"

"need some backup there mate?" Outback asked pulling out a boomerang and threw it.

"Whoa dude" Beachcomber said drawing his twin Gatling guns and shot down the seacons

"Incoming" Seaspray said as he dropped off Izuku and the girl before transforming "Give it up Demolisher"

"Do you think this will be enough to deter me?" Demolisher asked

"What do you think?" Scavenger said as the Autobots outnumbered the Decepticons

"I'll be back" Demolisher said as he stepped through a warp gate

"And he's gone" Ironhide said before looking at Nagisa. "That Gauntlet"

"What?" Nagisa asked

"Kid, you that thing on your arm is linked to Teletraan-1. One of the greatest computer systems designed by Autobots scientists. But it means something much bigger"

"what would that be?" Edward asked

"The Ark is still here" Ironhide said "And we need to find it!" Ironhide said

* * *

That night the school had crowded around a stage, The Amaha siblings were excited as they were finally going to see their sister in concert. Ozpin was drinking a cup of coffee when the Keijo school came over, one of the teachers talking with Ozpin, who nodded and allowed the Keijo students to mingle with his own. Izuku walked over to watch the moonlit ocean when the girl he saved earlier came over to him.

"Not enjoying the concert?" she asked

"No, it's just a bit loud" Izuku said "Besides I hear her sing from time to time at home one of the benefits of having a rock star for a sister"

"She's your sister, but you don't look alike"

"Technically she's my adopted sister, we all are"

"You're one of the Amaha family aren't you?" she asked

"Yeah I'm Izuku Amaha" Izuku smiled

"I'm Sayaka Miyata" she said after some silence she kissed his cheek and simply said "Thank you" she smiled as Izuku gently took her hand

"You're welcome" he said as the two watched the ocean together.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, sigh yes I did a beach episode since the last chapter was kind of heavy and** **let just get this out of the way. So Keijo; I started watching the series expecting it to be fanservice fill and not very good, but I'm actually enjoying the story and characters which is why I added some of the elements here and there may be more in the future...not sure** **, but I also added a new McGuffin besides Sigma Team, which the Autobots showing up today are a part of: The search for the Ark, that's right the Ark is making an appearance in this fic or it will. Since it is a McGuffin and all that. So that will be a fun chapter and I already know where the Ark will be and what will happen with it**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Chapter 12

"So half of us went to the beach, and the rest of us are here, oh man" Qwenthur groaned

"Oh lighten up man" Shiro said

"Easy for you to say" Qwenthur said

"Well you don't hear us complaining" Yang said

"Ruby in a swimsuit surrounded by horny guys" Qwenthur smirked

"Low blow" Yang said

"I agree" Shiro said before the trio noticed someone, "Has anyone seen her before?"

"No" Yang said

"Me neither" Qwenthur said

"Let's check it out" Shiro said as he lead his brother and sister down to her

* * *

"Hello?" the woman asked

"Hey" Shiro said

"Ah, I'm looking for Captain A-Ma-Ha" the girl said

"What business do you have with her?" Yang asked

"I am Commander Leila Malcal from the French delegation of the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Support Treaty" Leila said

"A French woman, my goodness you are beautiful" Qwenthur said

"Getting a little warm there Qwen?" Yang smirked

"Sorry, for my brother's actions I'm Shiro, that's Yang and this slack jawed idiot is Qwenthur"

"Ah you must be some of the Amaha siblings I've heard so much about"

"We are" Yang said

"Not only that, but we're going t0o be late" Shiro said checking the time

"Oh I am so sorry to have kept you" Leila said

"No worries, its only school" Yang said.

* * *

"You're late!" a young woman said

"Student Council Vice President Kagura, don't you have something else to do but bust our...chops" Yang asked

"Not when you three are tardy, especially since your siblings arrived on time" Kagura said

"We had something to do at the base" Qwenthur said

"Really?" Kagura asked

"Look, can you just let us off with a warning?" Shiro asked

"Alright, but that was your last warning, now last started five minutes ago, move it please" Kagura said as the blonde moved off while Shiro stayed behind.

"Can't you go easier on them"

"You know I can't, I'm not like Mami" Kagura said before Shiro kissed her cheek.

"and you don't have to be" Shiro smiled before going to class

"That boy" Kagura sighed

* * *

"Those idiots" Gray said

"Cutting it close from what I heard" Zen said

"What were they doing anyway?" Weiss snapped

"She's got a good point" Blake said

"There was a new person on base" Yang explained

"And she wanted to find mum" Shiro said

"Who was she?" Kurumu asked

"Commander Leila Malcal, she's from the French Branch of NEST" Shiro said

"And Qweth was completely smitten with her, must have been the sexy French accent" Yang smirked

"I was not!" Qwenthur said

"And DeNile is a river in Egypt" Yang said

"Oh like you don't have a love interest" Qwenthur shouted

"HEY!" Yang said

"He's got a good point" Blake replied

"Go back to your book Blake" Yang deadpanned

"Yes ma'am, gladly " Blake smiled making Yang's eyes rolled

"Say don't you guys have a Kyoto trip in the future?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, the senior and maybe another year level has the Kyoto trip" Gray explained.

"When is our trip?" Yang shouted

"I know the feeling" Kurumu sighed

"I can't believe I'm this oaf's sister" Weiss said

"Me too, but we are. And that means we're a family" Blake smiled throwing an arm around Weiss shoulder making her smile before the two started to laugh.

* * *

"Welcome to Takara base Commander Malcal" Masane said as she and the French woman shook hands

"Thank you, I wish it was under better circumstances" Leila said

"what do you mean?" Masane asked

"It appears that the Kingdom of Vermillion has gone dark" Leila said "We have not heard from them in two weeks"

"I see, I take it you first thought they were late after the first week"

"Correct" Leila said "Then we got worried after that and sent in a team. But there was no response" Leila said

"I see" Masane said

"I was actually hoping that you could deploy your legendary team Section 9 to Vermillion and see what was going on" Leila said

"I'm afraid you are talking to the wrong person, I over see the base. You would need to talk to Major Kusanagi or Col Hughes about deploying Section 9" Masane said

"I see, I am sorry for taking up your time" Leila said

"You didn't, you actually bought something to our attention that we must look into thank you" Masane said

* * *

"Alright, what's eating you?" Gray asked

"What do you mean?" Yang asked

"Its Ruby isn't it?" Gray asked

"Of course its Ruby, she's the only member of my original family left! She's my biological half-sister, how can I not do that?" Yang answered

"Simple, just let her be herself. Sure you can step in from time to time when she needs you or messed up, but if you step back and allow her to grow, she would be an amazing young woman" Gray advise

"And the boys?" Yang asked

"She's already got one, and some of us met him upon learning about it, just like you girls did with the Nagisa thing" Gray said

"And who is this guy?" yang asked

"Oscar Pines, he's a good guy. He's hard working and has a sense of honour"

"Wait Pines, as in?" Yang asked

"Yep he's Headmaster Ozpin's grandson" Gray smirked

"Oh crap, I can't do anything to the guy" Yang said

"And you won't want to" Gray said walking to class as Yang walked into her own class, taking her seat with Weiss, Blake and Qwenthur.

* * *

"So while Demolisher and his Seacon are attacking the beach where the Energon is, I want you to head to the school and attack the brats" Starscream said

"No" Barricade said

"Come again?" Starscream asked

"I already have a target in mind, and you are not going to change that" Barricade said

"WHAT! You dare defy"

"Barricade" Megatron said

"Yes milord" Barricade said

"Tell me of this target of yours" Megatron said

"The Autobot dubbed Downshift, I have detected him on this planet" Barricade said

"Very well, but once you've dealt with him then attack those children" Megatron said

"Yes sir" Barricade said leaving

"And now where is that other problem?" Megatron asked

"Unknown, he's really well hidden" Starscream said making Megatron face palm.

* * *

Mami was in class when she looked outside wondering what it was like

"Mami" Gray said pulling Mami out of her thoughts

"Oh what is it?" Mami asked slightly blushing

"Paragraph five" Gray said

"Oh thank you" Mami said before reading the assigned paragraph while Gray slyly smiled, thinking about her cute Mami is when she's off daydreaming. When Mami finished she sat down at her desk and looked outside while she listened into the teacher, but became alarmed when she saw a certain police vehicle outside. 'I have to get out of here' she thought before calmly doing her schoolwork.

'What's up with her all of a sudden?' Gray wondered.

As soon as the bell finished ringing Mami was already outside where she seemed scare and once she reached her car which the door had opened, she got in and started the car

"We need to get out of here now!" Mami said as the engine revved just as Barricade rounded the corner. Mami shifted her car into gear and drove out of there, only problem was that Barricade was much faster than her Willys 77, main because he had nearly ten times the horsepower at 480.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" the radio sang out. Mami smiling sadly and softly she patted the dashboard

"It's okay, just as long as you tried your best" Mami said sadly as she looked back and sighed. 'I'm coming soon daddy' she teared up

"You're mine now" Barricade said

"MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY, GET OUT THE WAY, MOVE BITCH!" a song was heard

"Huh?" Mami asked "What is that?" she looked before to see something yellow smashed into Barricade.

"YOU!"

* * *

"Wheels off of my girl you crooked cop!" Gray shouted as Bumblebee sped up to alongside Barricade "Anything you wanted to add Bee?" he asked

"MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY, GET OUT THE WAY, MOVE BITCH!" Bumblebee's radio blarred as he smashed into Barricade

"YOU!" Barricade roared

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Bumblebee asked

"Damn it, my prey will wait, I've got a bug to squeeze" Barricade said changing target

"er Bee?" Gray asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it" Bumblebee said before spinning one eighty and racing off making sure Mami was okay "She's clear"

"Good, arm me" Gray said as a blaster appeared and was gripped by Gray who leant out and opened door and took pot shots at the Police Decepticon before gett8ing back in and putting the blaster back "He's still back there"

"As long as he's far away from Mami right?" Bumblebee asked

"yeah" Gray said "I don't want her getting caught up in anything to do with the Transformers and NEST"

"Um...too late" Bumblebee said

"Meaning?" Gray asked

"That car of hers, the 1933 Willys 77" Bumblbee

"So what?" Gray asked

"That's an Autobot!" Bumblebee said

"Which one?" Gray asked

"If I remember correctly, he's name is Downshift" Bumblebee said

"So let me get this straight?" Gray asked "My crush has been driving around in an Autobot and I never noticed?"

"Pretty sure yeah" Bumblebee nodded

"You are going to make my hair turn my namesake" Gray laughed

"Anyway, hold on" Bumblebee said as he missed a strike from Barricade, who in turn was rammed by Ironhide and Cliffjumper, and once Gray was out of Bumblebee the three transformed and glared at the Decepticon

"I can take you" Barricade said

"Then take on me" a new voice said

"Downshift" Barricade as Mami got out of Downshift allowing him to transform.

* * *

"Dude's got a Mad Max vibe to him" Gray said as he watched Bumblebee grab Barricade's arms while Cliffjumper kicked the con in the head

"That's a classic movie" Mami stated as Ironhide uppercut punched Barricade

"Haven't seen it" Gray replied while Downshift twisted Barricade's arm off and used it as a bludgeon

"You should, but not the fourth one" Mami said as Cliffjumper pile-drive into Barricade "Its shit, the game of it is much better" Mami sighed as Ironhide blew on of Barricade's legs off

"You play games?" Gray asked as Dowshift axe-kicked Barricade in the head

"When I'm not working on Downshift" Mami said as Bumblebee shot Barricade in the aft

"Never knew that about you" Gray said as Ironhide kicked Barricade to see if he would respond

"Well, i does get tedious working on the same engine, so why not do something in the down time" Mami said as Bumblebee poked Barricade before shrugging

"I always figure you, I don't know knitted and baked" Gray shrugged

"Oh I do, in fact, I cook a mean orange chiffon cake" Mami smiled while Cliffjumper jumped on Barricade

"Really?" Gray asked as the Autobots nodded

"Yes I do" Mami smiled before the four Autobots transformed and rolled back over to the teenagers. Who then got back in their respective Autobots and returned to school, leaving behind a twitching Barricade

"Frag you Autojerks" Barricade said, only to have Ironhide reverse into him.

* * *

"Where were you?" Kaugra asked as she confronted Mami and Gray

"We had an errand to run" Mami said

"Okay, but tell me does it have anything to do with Downshift?"

"She knows too?" Gray asked

"Too, so you know about them?" Kaugra asked

"I live on a military base, which also holds their main unit" Gray said

"Interesting" Kagura said

"How does she know about them?" Gray asked

"My brother was an agent of NEST, but upon his death two years ago, I decided to research the Transformers from the private archive he kept at home" Kagura said

"I'm sorry for you lost. I'm sure he was a good agent" Gray said

"He was" Kagura said

* * *

"So you've lost a kingdom" Kusanagi asked

"Not I, France. Vermillion missed several check-ins and now half the kingdom has disappeared" Masane said

"How could half a kingdom and all of its people just vanish?" Maes asked

"I'm not sure sir, but we will keep looking into the situation" Masane said

"Do you think it could be the Decepticons, in retaliation for the operation there?" Kusanagi asked

"We don't know yet. But it wouldn't be a long shot that it could be what happened" Masane frowned

"We only just passed the ten anniversary and he's pulling that kind of shit again" Maes said

"But to wipe out an entire nation's people. He's cruelty knows no limits" Masane said

"So we must stop the Decepticons, and fast" Kusanagi said

"Agreed" the other said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here, and yeah I gave Shiro and Qwenthur love interests. Not only that but I confirm Gray's status as Mami's boyfriend and the fact she's been driving an AUTOBOT! Now this particular Autobot was supposed to be in one of the toy lines but he was dropped, so I thought why not what I saw of them looked cool. I found out about him on the TFWikia, also there was suppose to be a chase scene between Downshift, Barricade and Bumblebee with Mami and Gray firing at Barricade; not to worry thought I will put that in a future chapter, as well as reveal what happened to the Vermillion kingdom**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Chapter 13

"Man I miss the beach already" Edward said

"Well, you had to come back some time" Mami said as she was cleaning Downshift

"Still can't believe you have something to do with NEST" Edward said

"And why is that?" Mami asked

"Oh you know, didn't expect you too" Edward said looking over the engineer's section of the base, there he saw a girl with bright blonde hair. He had grown curious upon seeing her and left the area he was in and walked over to the engineering bay

"Where is he going?" Mami asked.

* * *

"That was hard" the girl said unzipping her overalls and rolling up the top half revealing a black tube top she used as a bra. She grabbed a towel and wiped away the sweat. it was at this point she was being watched by Ed, who was entrapped by the girl's graceful beauty

"Winry?" Ed asked making the girl freeze

"Edward, is that you?" Winry asked as Edward stepped forward "Oh my, EDWARD!" she cried and tackled Edward

"Winry, it is you, I thought" Edward said hugging her

"Me too, I thought that as well" Winry said

"How are you here?" Edward asked shocked

"Me, what are you doing here?" Winry asked

"I live on the base you?" Edward asked

"I'm an engineer-mechanic-medic" Winry said

"That sounds like a lot" Edward said

"I know, but my goodness Edward it is so good to see you again" Winry said clutching Ed in a hard grip

"Same here Winry, same here" Edward said hugging her back while holding back tears, which could not be said for Winry, since she was already crying.

* * *

"Am I interrupting something here?" Maes asked showing up

"COLONEL!" the two teens sprung apart. the colonel just chuckled

"My, my Edward; is it just me or could this be love at first sight. Ah young lover, there is no such sweeter things" Maes miled

"Colonel, what are you yammering about?" Edward asked

"Yeah, we're childhood friends" Winry said

"And you know what they say about childhood friends and romance" Maes giggled

"That was way too much like a schoolgirl's giggle" Edward snarked

"Anyway what is it with you guys and reuniting with your old childhood friends and then become lovers? I mean seriously this is the second time you done that" Maes said

"We don't know, and like you said, its only happened twice" Edward said

"Okay, whatever you say" Maes said walking off

"Jackass" Edward growled

* * *

"Okay, so tell me again, how does one lose an entire city and half a nation?" Gray asked

"we don't know" Itami said

"Have you thought about sending out Section 9?" Gray asked

"They are considering it" Masane said

"But?" Rin asked

"We don't know if it is worth the time" Itami said

"So a nation is cut in half and you aren't going to send the elites out to investigate?" Gray asked

"It's complicated" Masane said

"I see" Rin said

"Look Maes and Kusanagi are talking about the plan with Vermillion okay?" Masane said

"Yeah, sure" Gray said walking off

"Add another then onto my damn plate" Masane said kicking back

"Which is?" Itami asked

"With The Decepticons in general, the school attack, being a parent to a bunch of adopted teenagers, the Vermillion situation of one of the things I need the least" Masane sighed "Life is easy they said never had to live in my shoes for a damn day" she sighed

"I see" Itami said

"I need a drink" Masane said

"Sake or?" Itami asked

"Whiskey, on the rocks" Masane said

* * *

"This sucks" Qwenthur said

"We can't do anything about it though" Henry said

"This whole Vermillion thing" Qwenthur said

"Shouldn't we focus on homework first?" Tatsumi asked as he was working on his science homework

"Guys, what if this is connected to the Decepticon mining operation the Autobots ended?" Nagisa asked working on english

"Where are you going with this?" Mina asked as she was helping Henry with his maths

"What if they were mining energon under Vermillion? And what if that energon awoke something big" Nagisa said

"How big?" Minako asked as the attention of his siblings

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling, its linked to this bracer I found at the beach, the Ark and now Vermillion. Guys I think" Nagisa started

"NO!" they shouted

"There is not a big damn conspiracy" Tatsumi said

"You always to go overboard with those kinds of things man" Henry sighed

"I'm just saying" Nagisa said

"Have you guys seen Rin lately?" Tatsumi asked

* * *

"Alright Section 9 fall in" Maes said as Section 9 walked over "Sound off"

"Sakura Haruno reporting" the team medic said saluting

"Kallen Kozuki reporting" she said

"Laxus Dreyar reporting" he said

"Eren Yaeger reporting" the team's swordsman said

"Askua Hanzo reporting" the team's kunoichi said

"Alibaba Saluja reporting" the team's field commander said

"Cecily Campbell reporting" Cecily said

"Rokuro Okajima reporting" the team's negotiator said

"Saito reporting" Section 9's sniper saluted

"Goo we're all here" Maes said "Expect for the Major and her"

"Good thing you didn't say her name" Laxus said

'Her?" Asuka asked

"Someone who left the team" Kusanagi said

"Anyway, you know doubt have heard about Vermillion disappearing correct?" Maes asked

"Yes sir" Section 9 said

"I know we should send you guys in, but the French NEST base is sending in section 4" Maes said

"The Investigation team?" Cecily asked

"Yeah, they suspect foul play, so they are sending them in first to decide if or when you guys will be sent in" Kusanagi said

"And in the meantime?" Sakura asked

"There is a different problem we will be asked to look into" Kusanagi said

"You guys ready yet?" Itami asked walking up to them

"We're still debriefing them" Maes said

"Whoops my bad" Itami said

"What's going on?" Kallen asked

"You guys wouldn't even believe it" Itami said.

* * *

"Wow, you look chipper Ed" Souma said

"I just bumped into an old friend is all" Edward said

"Who was it?" Souma grinned

"Her name is Winry okay?" Edward asked "She was an old friend before the Ravaging"

"So, you kissed her yet?" Souma asked

"What?" Edward asked

"What's up?" Zen asked as he and Tatsumi walked into the kitchen

"Ed's got a girlfriend, Ed's got a girlfriend, Ed's got a girlfriend, Ed's got a girlfriend" Souma teased

"HEY SHUT UP!" Edward barked

"You know what?" Souma asked

"What?" Edward glared

"I got to wonder how much taller she is then you" Souma said "pipsqueak"

"Oh crap" Zen and Tatsumi said as Henry wandered in

"What's going on?" he asked

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!" Edward shouted ready to rush his brother

"WHOA!" the other three shouted catching Edward before he could punch Souma

"Calm down Ed" Tatsumi said

"Souma why did you have to make fun of his height?" Zen asked

"Why not?" Souma asked

"Its a cheap shot" Edward said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Souma said

* * *

"So I won't see you for awhile huh?" Rin asked

"That's what I hate about these extended missions" Alibaba said

"So hurry back as soon as you finish okay?" Rin asked

"You know it" Alibaba said kissing her gently

"Come on Casanova" Eren said as he grabbed his teammate

"Quit pulling me!" Alibaba said

"Relax Rin, we'll bring him back" Sakura said comforting the oldest Amaha sibling

"Or you know die trying" Rock laughed making Rin tense up

"Relax, we're not going to Roanapur" Kallen said

"We have no idea where we're going" Laxus said

"Have a good trip and a safe mission" Rin said as they walked out

"Don't worry, they'll keep each other safe okay?" Masane said walking up to her eldest daughter, "Come on"

"Okay" Rin said

* * *

"Seriously where is it?" Nagisa asked

"Where what is?" Optimus asked

"Ironhide's got the kid convinced that the gauntlet is linked to Teletraan-1" Cliffjumper said

"Why wouldn't it be?" Bumblebee asked

"Sadly Teletraan-1 was on the Ark which is lost to us" Ratchet said

"And that is what he is looking for" Cliffjumper said

"I see" Optimus said "It is as the humans say the thought that counts"

"Hello?" a voice asked

"Whoa" Nagisa jumped

"Who was that?" Bumblebee asked

"Who is that, where are you?" the voice asked

"Calm down, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"

"I've heard of you" the voice said

"Sounds like a femme" Ratchet said

"You must be grumpy old Ratchet" the voice giggled

"Who are you?" Nagisa asked

"Where are you?" Cliffjumper asked

"I don't know, all I can see is blue" the voice said

"Blue, water maybe" Nagisa said

"Can we see what you see?" Optimus asked

"I'll put it up on your main monitor" the voice said as the image appeared, showing nothing but blue until the horizon

"She's underwater!" Nagisa said

"Interesting" Optimus said

"So what does mean?" Ironhide asked

"If this girl is indeed connected to the Ark and Teletraan-1 that means it will be harder to find them" Optimu said

"Not necessarily" Nagisa said

"How so?" Cliffjumper said

"Instead of looking over the whole world, that single picture narrowed it down to four locations" Nagisa said

"Where?" Optimus asked

"the four oceans of the world, those are the only places in the world where you can get that kind of view" Nagisa said

"Impressive" Ironhide said "What do you think Prime?"

"I think we should start combing the oceans of Earth" Optimus said

* * *

"Hey girls" Minako said as she walking into Ruby and Yang's room where Blake, Rinka, Weiss and Kurumu were

"What's up?" Yang asked

"I think mum's a bit stressed out" Minako asked

"No kidding, taking care of twenty kids, being in charge of an army base can't be easy" Blake said

"So what should we do?" Rinka asked

"I'm working on something"

"What is it?" Weiss asked

"A girl's weekend away at a top spa resort" Minako said

"How did you get those?" Kurumu asked

"I talked to Batou and Kusanagi about it" Minako shrugged

"And that's all?" Ruby asked

"Yep" Minako said

"So we get a weekend away in luxury and the guys have to stay here, right?" Yang asked

"You know it" Minako said happily

* * *

"Okay we're scanning the oceans now, it should take about two or three days" Ratchet said

"Good, meanwhile I'll have Seaspray check out all of the areas he can reach" Optimus said, Nagisa was still using the gauntlet to try and access the mysterious voice

"Would it help if I upload myself to this system?" the voice asked

"You can do that?" Cliffjumper asked

"Yes I can" the voice said "Uploading now"

"Wait what?" Ratchet asked as a blue light shone through created a holographic mannequin, a kin to a protoform

"Hello" she said

"Hello" Nagisa said "Who are you?"

"I am the Tactical Artificial Intelligence" the voice said "Or TAI for short"

"By the Vector" Cliffjumper said "It is Teletraan-1, or at least a part of it"

"Well that's a mouthful" Nagisa said "And judging by the female look of your base model, Tai doesn't feel right"

"Then what would you suggest?" 'TAI' asked

"What about the Human-Autbot Networking Analogue?" Nagisa asked "I could be shortened to Hana"

"Hana, and what does mean?" Hana asked

"Its Japanese for flower" Nagisa said

"It's beautiful" Hana said before she shone brightly, and when that died down she now had a more human look to her, she had long hair that went from navy blue at the top down into a light shade of violet near the bottom, her eyes were a classic Autobot blue, she 'wore' a short shoulder-less purple kimono styled dress, two long white stocking and a pair of tan combat boots with red laces

"She's a cutie" Cliffjumper said

"She's also based off of an anime character" Nagisa sighed

"Yes, one that you and your brothers enjoy" Hana said

"Seriously, she's base her look off an anime character?" Ironhide asked

"Yes I am, I used the gauntlet Nagisa wore to find a new look and this form was the most charming" Hana said happily

"So can we get back to what is most important here?" Ratchet asked

"Okay, okay grumpy" Hana snapped. "So what is next?" Hana asked

"We're still scanning for the arc, so take time to intrigrate your system with the our computer systems here" Optimus said

"Yes sir" Hana said before disappearing

"That should make things easier" Cliffjumper said

"I agree" Optimus said

* * *

"So what's next?" Gray asked as he kicked back with Edward, Tastumi, Setsuna and Shiro.

"I've got history" Shiro groaned

"What part of history?" Setsuna asked

"King Arthur" Shiro said "Apparently, I've dug something up that no one thought of" Shiro said

"And what's that?" Tatsumi asked

"Apparently, he not only had Merlin he also had a woman called Aria who could control the very wind" Shiro said "And they got his background wrong"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked

"Arthur was not born in England, he was English first and only Scottish King" Shiro said

"Why don't I like that fact that this sounds like one of Nagisa's conspiracy"

"Guys check out the sword" Setsuna said

"What do you mean?" Gray asked

"Doesn't that look like?" Setsuna said

"Cybertronian?" Shiro said

"Okay, so King Arthur is linked to the Transformers, what next there's a group of ancient transformers buried under the pyramid of Giza?" Gray laughed

"Crazier things have happened" Shiro said

* * *

"Come on, come on where are you located?" Hana asked before she sensed something was off, so she switched to the security cameras, she then saw a blur on the screen "And intruder?" she asked before she pulled up a new screen and started to have typed in some coding. "Not on my watch bucko" she said

"What's going on?" Ratchet said

"An intruder has tripped an alarm and I picked it up, NEST is now deploying its security teams to find out who it was"

"Not bad" Ratchet said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and wow was that a lot of basic setup for future events- the Ark's discovery, a plan for a sequel, another cool down chapter, the next chapter, a chapter about Section 9 etc. Also the character of Tai/Hana was a late addition, basically she is T-Ai from the Robots in Disguise anime from the early 2000's which I enjoyed and I gave her an update. He current design is based on a character called Yaya from Unbreakable Machine-Doll which is a steampunk AU London which is pretty fun so go watch that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Chapter 14

It was late at night when she decided to infiltrate Takara Base, she namely did it for shits and giggles. Looking at the security system she smirked before pulling out a small tablet and hacked into the security device and slipped inside hoping none of the guards caught here

"That was easy" the intruder said as she crouched down and snuck around the various corridors of the base and then she stood up and looked bored. "Seriously where is all the good shit?" she asked before she spotted the Amaha residence "That could be it, the score I'm looking for" she smirked as she went over there

* * *

Qwenthur yawned as he entered the kitchen while rubbing his head and stretching. He looked around and saw where the fridge was and opening baying the room in light, unaware the intruder had walked into the kitchen area and was hiding in the shadows. Qwenthur then grabbed a plastic tumbler and the carton of milk, well one of the dozens of milk cartons and pour himself and glass, put the milk back and turned around, where he saw the intruder while the fridge light closed

"Huh?" he asked

"Hi there" the intruder said as Qwenthur placed the glass on the bench and then threw a punch, which was deflected before the intruder tried attacking, but Qwenthur counter and grabbed something

HEY! Watch where you're grabbing buddy"

"HUH! You're a girl" Qwenthur stuttered

"Yeah, the name's Ayano" she smirked she then walked towards then and shot her knee out hoping to catch him in a sensitive area, only for it to be blocked

"That was close" he sighed before the intruder tripped him up making him crash to the floor, which allowed him to slip back and grab something

"What you got tough guy?" Ayano asked

"Oh you know" Qwenthur said as he pointed the thing he grabbed "Just my wit, good looks, and a Walther PPK"

"Who keeps a gun in the kitchen?" Ayano said

"My mum" Qwenthur smiled

"Qwen are you in there, what's going on?" Masane said as she entered with Gray, Tatsumi and Rin, all in their pyjama like Qwenthur was, as soon as Masane got in the kitchen the lights flipped

"Who is this?" Masane asked

"Um...an intruder" Qwenthur said

"Who are you?" Masane asked

"None of your busine-" she said before gray knocked her out

"GRAY!" the others shouted

* * *

"She's coming around" Rin said

"Do you know who she is?" Tatsumi asked

"I think I've seen her at school some time" Tatsumi said

"Seriously?" Qwenthur asked

"Hey, she's awake" Gray said

"Oh what hit me?" the girl asked

"My bad" Gray said

"So who are you?" Masane asked

"I'm Ayano Kosawa" Ayano said

"I've heard of you before, in fact I'm going to call someone" MNasane said

"Next question, what are you doing here?" Rin asked

"Just looking for some fun" Ayano smirked

"By sneaking into a military base?" Gray asked

"Why not" Ayano shrugged

"So what you just sneak in and look around before sneaking back out" Rin said

"Usually I take a souvenir" Ayano said

"What? You're a thief"

"Girl's got to make a living besides being a checkout chick, flipping burgers or selling jeans" Ayano said

"So you went to thievery, couldn't you do anything else?" Gray asked

"What about you, that was a solid blow to my head, knocked me out without the concussion" Ayanoi said

"I'm an MMA fighter"

"Where do you fight?" Ayano asked

"In the Shadowzone" Gray said

"Interesting, what about you blondie" Ayano asked

"I'm a student, just like you" Gwenthur said

"Boring" Ayano said with a fake yawn

* * *

"Ayano!" a voice said

"SHIT!" Ayano curse

"Don't swear young lady" a voice said as a woman walked out into the open, Ayano rolled her eyes as the woman crossed her arms

"Hey Midnight been a while" Masane said

"What up Witch" the woman said

"You know this woman" Rin and Ayano asked

"Witch and I were in the same fighter wing before the ravaging of Tokyo" the woman said "oh where are my manners I'm Nerumi Kayami-Yagi, and this is my rebellious adopted daughter Ayano"

"Hiya" Ayano chirped falsely smiling before going back to looking bored

"That is enough out of you" Nerumi said

"Like you give two shits" Ayano replied

"I could say that say the same to you" Nerumi said

"Guys, she's like us" Rin whispered

"I'm sorry for this disturbance Masnae" Nerumi said

"It's okay Nerumi, I should have known something like this would happen, just didn't expect it to be you, or you daughter" Masane said

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, maybe book a lunch date?" Nerumi asked

"Sounds good" Masane said

* * *

"That was dumb Ayano" Nerumi said as the pair got back to their home

"Whatever" Ayano said

"Don't whatever me Ayaano" Nerumi said

"Like you care, all I am is just some poor street urchin you picked up after Tokyo was shot to shit" Ayano shouted

"Don't" Nerumi said

"Don't what tell you the damn truth?" Ayano asked before Nerumi slapped her

"Look you may not think that I don't care about you, but that is far from the truth, when I first saw you laying them nearly dead, my maternal instincts went into overdrive, so I adopted you, and I care deeply about you, like you were my own daughter" she said

"So what, you think that is enough to make me care?" Ayano asked snapping at Nerumi, who just sighed and pulled her into a hug while stroking her hair

"I know that I may seem like I am the worse mother ever, but I'm the only mother you got okay?" Nerumi asked

"But, but" Ayano said tearing up "You act so nice and kind to me and I've been nothing but a horrible rebellious bitch of a daughter" Ayano said crying

"Shh, it's okay, that's normal in a teenager, and don't worry within in the next year you'll grow out of that phase okay?" Nerumi said holding her tightly before kissing her forehead "Now off to bed, you've got school in the morning, and before you say anything at all, I'm going to personally drop you off at the front gate" Nerumi smiled

"Alright, night mum" Ayano said walking up the stairs, Nerumi was speechless and just froze after what Ayano just said, smiling she collapsed on the couch before looking up the stairs where her daughter went

"That was the first time in nine years she ever called me mum" Nerumi said crying

"Nerumi dear?" a boisterous voice said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah she just call me mum" Nerumi teared up "Oh Toshinori, I think our relationship might be improving with her"

"And just after she fought with us earlier, I wonder what changed in her so quickly?" Toshinori asked

"That's a mystery for another time" Nerumi said snuggling up to her husband

* * *

The next day at school Qwenthur saw a familiar face, he smiled as she approached him

"Hey, so I've been out of class for a while now and I might need some help catching up" Ayano said

"Um, sure I can do that if you want" Qwenthur said blushing

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Ayano smiled "Look about last night" she started off

"Ah no worries, like mum said it could have happened anytime, and we got luck it was you instead of someone worse" Qwenthur said

"Sorry anyway" Ayano smiled

"No problem" Qwenthur said "so where did you want to start?" he asked her

"I suck at Maths, so probably there" she said sweeping her hair back

"Okay then" Qwenthur said

* * *

"I think we might need to bring Itami and Section 9 back early" Masane said

"Are you sure?" Kusanagi asked

"Yeah, I think something's coming up and we need to do so soon" Masane said

"Does this have anything to do with the intruder last night?" Kusanagi asked

"No its a feeling I've been having for awhile" Masane said

"I'll get in contact with Hughes where he is, and see when he can get back" Kusanagi said

"Thank you Major" Masane said

"Captain, you realise what could happen if your hunch is off?" Kusanagi asked

"I do" Masane said

"Then don't be off" Kusanagi said

"Yes ma'am" Masane said

* * *

"And this is the right answer?" Ayano asked

"Yeah, but you can answer quicker by doing it this way" Qwenthur said showing her a different way then what she just did

"Oh I see, then what about this?" Ayano asked doing the next sum the way that Qwenthur had just shown her, before frowning "That looks wrong"

"That's because you need to do the first way of working it out before you attempt the second way" Qwenthur explained as Ayano redid the sum and made it looked right before shortening the working out and the putting it through the second method and logged both on the sheet

"And that is done" Ayano said tossing the pencil down and kicked back "Now that's out of the way I can relax more

"What about your other classes?" Qwenthur asked

"I'm okay in those, just the maths I needed help with, and you're the best in the class, so thanks for the help"

"Oh, sure no problem" Qwenthu started before Ayano kissed him on the lip making the young blonde go ramrod straight

* * *

Yang was walking around the school, with music blarring out of her headphones, a trait she actually picked up from Ruby and Inori, her sister loved loud music, and one of those sister made sense being a rock star idol. She then felt something tap her shoulder, looking behind him she smiled seeing a blonde

"Hey how are you doing?" Yang asked

"Oh you know just 'yanging' around" the guy asked

"Nice one Matt" Yang said high fiving him

"So have you listen to these guys yet?" Matt asked giving Yang a CD

"Skillet?" Yang asked

"They're American, basically Christian hard-rock/metal. Pretty good" Matt said

"Oh cool, wait here's the last CD you gave me" Yang said

"Keep it, consider it a gift" Matt said

"thanks, so I have concert tickets, and I was looking for someone to go with, you interested?" Yang asked

"Depends on who's play?" Matt asked

"I never heard of the band, but my sister is a supporting act and sadly she could only get two tickets, so it was my turn and I got them"

"Sure why not, I enjoy your sisters singing" Matt said

"Thanks, so I'll meet you there?" Yang asked

"Sure. Why not?" Matt asked

* * *

Qwenthur drifted back through the base and into Cliffjumper

"Whoa, what's up Qwenthur?" the red autobot asked

"Huh?" Qwenthur asked snapping out of his stupor

"I asked what's up?"

"Oh, you know"

"So what is it?" Cliffjumper asked "Don't tell me you actually **flunked** a test!"

"No, no not that, I suppose you could call it a Femme dilemma. You know about the break in?"

"Yeah heard about it" Cliffjumper said "Hana notified us"

"Hana?" Qwenthu asked

"Hello" Hana said making Qwenthur jump

"SHIT! Who are you?"

"She's a Digital assistant" Cliffjumper asked "She's mostly helping us to find the Ark, but she also helps with a few of the systems"

"Hello" Hana said bowing

"Why does she look like a character from that anime we like" Qwenthur said

"Ah yes, Star Maiden Yukihashi, a popular shonen anime with the main character being voiced by Haruna Mase" Hana said

"You know that?"

"Yes I do, I've actually watched the first season and I am currently on the second episode of the second season"

"Wait, you're up to the Null-Void Empire arc already?" Qwenthur asked

"Yes" Hana said

"Heh, I prefer Sanada Steel" Cliffjumper said

"I've never heard of that one" Hana said

"It's basically a mecha genre retelling of Yukimura Sanada's life" Qwenthur said

"Can we get back to your femme problem?" Cliffjumper asked to which Qwenthur happily recounted the events, blushing at the memory of the kiss, this made Cliffjumper laugh out loud, only to be punched by Arcee who heard what was going on.

"I think it's sweet" Arcee said

"But, out of the blue like that?" Cliffjumper said

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say it was unwelcomed" Qwenthur blushed

"Good for you, god for you man" Cliffjumper said

"You do realise she slipped her phone number into you device while she was studying with you

"HUH!" Qwenthur shouted and checked his phone before rushing out of there while dialling the number.

"Nice moves kiddo" Cliffjumper laughed

"Should we be encouraging this?" Hana asked

"Why not, after all they only live once, unlike us"

"Who can be repaired" Hana said

"Basically" Cliffjumper smiled before walking off

"My coding hurts" Hana groaned.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and yep, this whole chapter was about Qwenthur's love interest and her relationship with her mother, not to mention a forshadowing of something that may or may not be coming up. Plus I'm sorry but that was the only way I knew to end it, and that Ayano did a 180 pretty quickly when talking with Nerumi, who is actually Midnight from My Hero Academia. But I assure you the next chapter will be better**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, where is it?" Nagisa asked

"I think it time to give up on finding the Ark" Gray said

"Sorry Nagisa" Minako said hugging her brother

"Yeah, maybe it is a lost cause" Nagisa said

"we'll see you back in the house" Gray said

"Thanks man" Nagisa said before performing one last sweep of the planet, Hana suddenly appeared shock

"NAGISA!" she shouted

"What is it?" he asked looking at the computer avatar

"Location confirmed, Location confirmed, Location confirmed" the computer

"Wait where?" Nagisa said "Hana!"

"It's located near an uncharted tropical island, roughly fifty kilometres away from this island deep in the blue water is the Ark" Hana said "We've finally found it!"

* * *

"Welcome back, sorry we had to cut your original mission short" Masane said as she and Kusanagi welcomed back Section 9 and Itami

"Why did you request us back early?" Itami asked as he and Kurabayashi ran up to them "The third Recon was just about to head out an important mission"

"I'm sorry but" Masane said

"You were called back because Capt Amaha had a hunch"

"What?" Maes and Itami shouted

"You called us back because of a hunch? seriously Captain!" Kurabayashi said making Masane looked ashamed

"Hey, it's okay" Maes said "we'll just head back through after a while in case nothing happens" Maes said

"MUM! Nagisa said running toward, slipping and skidding past her. He laughed in an embarrassed fashion, got up and ran over

"What is it Nagisa?" Masane asked concerned

"We found it" Nagisa panted

"Found what?" Masane asked concerned

"The Ark, we just found the Ark" Nagisa said

"Captain, consider your hunch paid off" Maes said

"Where is it?" Masane said

"Northern Pacific" Nagisa said

"Alright, mount up!" Maes said "Major, contact as many NEST forces you can and request any naval back up you can get, Captain prep the Autobots"

"Yes sir" they all said running

"Oh Nagisa, get your siblings ready, you're all coming as well" Maes said

"What?" Nagisa said

"go on!" Maes said

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Maes asked as he saw everyone ready "Section 9, Autobots and Amaha Family you'll deploy first, we'll bridge you to the island nearby, Unit 3, Unit 4, and Unit 7 will be bridged to the USS Flagg, We'll also be joined by the U.S.S Broadside, the HMAS Adelaide, the HMAS Lancaster and the Infinite. We will then get ready for a massive recon and salvage operation to recover the Ark. Now I will not need to tell you that the Decepticons will show up to Destroy the Ark! We must not let them destroy that ship understand"

"SIR YES SIR!" the soldiers shouted back

"Ok, move out!" Maes said as a troop carrier drove up to him and the rest of Section 9, he got in and waited for the bridge to open up

"AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" Optimus Prime said as the Autobots followed, each one of the Autobots carried a Amaha family member

"Ratchet, prepare the next bridge" Kusanagi said

"I'm on it Major" Ratchet said as he opened a new gate up to allow the rest of the units to head out to their positions of the Flagg and Broadside.

* * *

"Section 9 spread out and watch for any and all enemy activity!" Hughes ordered

"Sir, yes sir!" they shouted as the spread out just befor the Autobots came in and transformed

"Optimus Prime transform" he said as Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Mirage, Jazz, Cliffjumper and Ironhide let the kids out. Scavenger, Hound, Crosshairs, Drift and Beachcomber were next. Finishing up was Air Raid, Evac, Arcee, Outback and Seaspray. "Is that everyone?" Optimus asked

"Looks like it" Arcee said "Well, all but Downshift since he's with his human ward"

"Understandable" Optimus said

"Hello?" a voice said

"Who is there?" Optimus asked

"Don't shoot coming out" the voice said as it revealed an Autobot

"Smokescreen?" Bumblebee asked

"No way, he disappeared late in the war on Cybertron" Crosshairs said

"What in the Spark are you doing here?" Hound asked

"Truthfully, Shockwave and Swindle captured me and sent me to Earth, along with Gastro, a real pain in the neck, anyway I find an open Bridge and I get kicked to this island, and I hav eto tell you ITS BORING!" Smokescreen said "And I do mean boring, I've counted all of the leaves on this trees ten times, and let me tell you, they don't not have more than a combined total of; oh hey look a new leaf, so that makes it 230,561 leaves" Smokescreen said

"Looney much" Drift muttered

"Hey Optimus, we'll be over here" Rin said

"Very well" Optimus said

"What is that?" Smokescreen asked

"Oh that's Rin she's a human" Cliffjumper said

"Oh" Smokescreen said.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Rin asked

"Yeah, we've got all the beach gear set up, there's only one downside" Kurumu said

"What is it?" Inori asked

"We're all alone on an island with nothing but solders, so no one can appreciate our cute swimwear" Kurumu whined

"Good grief" the guys said face palming

"Kurumu, after this mission is done I'll personally take you girls and mum to a beach so you can show off your swimsuit and body okay?"

"Alright, thanks Rin" Kurumu said hugging her sister

"No problem" Rin laughed, not noticing the look the guys came each other

* * *

On the Broadside Kusangi and Masane were in a make shift HQ

"Anything on radar?" Kusnagai asked

"Not yet" a technician said

"Keep us posted" Kusanagi said before looking over to her 2IC "Masane

"Yes ma'am?" Masane asked

"When the fighting starts, I want you in the air with Air Raid" Kusanagi said

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"I am" Kusanagi said "You were one of the best pilots during the siege, so I want you to lead the sky portion"

"Ma'am yes ma'am" Masane saluted

"Contacts sixty click out, coming from the south, south west" a tech said

"Go to it" Kusanagi said

"Yes ma'am" Masane said

"Air Raid, head over to the Broadside and collect Capt Amaha, you two are leading the air combat portion of this mission

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

"Optimus!" Ironhide said as the weapons specialist pointed out at sea

"Megatron" Optimus said

"We've got Seacons and Seekers as well" Crosshairs said

"Autobots, this is the moment we're waited for, to reclaim what was lost to us, and we are not going to let it past like a shadow in the night, it here we make are stand" Optimus declare "Today is the day the Decepticons face defeat, and justice for their crimes against Cybertron"

"YAH!" the Autobots shouted

"AUTOBOTS ROLLOUT!" Optimus ordered

"We're rolling" Jazz said

* * *

"There they go" Rin said

"Off to battle" Henry said

"So what are we suppose to do?" Minako asked

"I'm not sure" Rin said as dozens of Jet fighters flew over ahead

"There goes mum" Inori said

"Get them guys" Gray said

"Hey where's Nagisa?" Qwenthur asked

"What?" they all asked

* * *

"You know I could get in some serious shit for this right?" Seaspray said as he ferried Nagisa to where the Ark was located

"I know, but this is all part of the plan. Keep them distracted until I can get close enough to the Ark and activate, then get inside via bridge and bring the fight to Megatron in full force" Nagisa said

"Nagisa, this is Sakura, Section 9 has deployed in a DSV, are you ready?" Sakura asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" Nagisa said pulling on SCUBA gear and sat on the side of Seaspray "I'll be in, in five" Nagisa said as he counted and swung back splashing down into the cool water, just as the Section 9 DSV was passing him, they had activated a special shield that allowed entrance into the vehicle and stopped the water getting in. Once he was in Nagisa took off the SCUBA gear and sat in a seat, which Laxus buckled him up and turned off the lights.

"We're starting our descent into the depths" Laxus said

"Operation Noah is officially a go" Maes said

* * *

Optimus pulled out his Ion cannon and fired at Megatron, who barely avoided it and swung around transforming and aiming his plasma cannon at Optimus and was knocked off course by Bumblebee, who was then grabbed by Demolsiher, who was knocked back by Scavenger before Ironhide fired on him, over head Nitro Zeus and Starscream bombarded the Autobost on the sure, which got Hound's attention causing him to draw to chaingun and lock onto Starscream before squeezing the trigger unleashing a ton of hot Cybertron lead, Arcee leapt up and kicked Knockout who was about to strike Hound in the back, Breakdown charged at Cliffjumped only to be grappled by Ironhide and thrown aside while Swindle was tackled and shot by Cliffjumper. Beachcomber used a sand dune as a jump and landed on Barricade allowing Hot Rod and Bumblebee to shoot at him

"In hindsight master, this was probably not the best idea of yours" Starscream said making Megatron growl before hitting Starscream.

"We need to end this, NOW!" he roared before firing his cannon making the Autobots scatter

"Sir, The Seacons have reached the human fleet" Demolsiher said

"Have them engage" Megatron said

* * *

"Decepticons" a soldier shouted before an explosion rocked the Broadside

"So these guys can hit the broadside of a barn" Itami said as he picked up a rocket launcher and armed "GET CLEAR!' he shouted as he pulled the trigger sending a rocket into a Seacom making it explode knocking the Broadside about

"ITAMI!" Kusanagi said as a fighter wing flew over head

"We're targeting the Seacons, over" Masane said

"Over, I'll instruct the fleet to get clear" Kusanagi said

"Any word from the kids?" Itami asked

"They said that Nagisa's part of the plan is complete and now we wait" Kusanagi said

"For what?" Itami asked

"Victory or defeat" Kusanagi said

* * *

"Nothing on RADAR" Eren said

"Visual is turning up nothing as well" Kallen said

"Don't worry its down here" Maes said

"Nagisa anything?" Rock asked

"Turn left ten degrees" Nagisa said

"You heard him men" Maes said as Alibaba changed course a bit

"What's that up ahead?" Saito asked as something massive was up ahead

"No way" They all gasped

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we just hit the treasure" Maes said

"Ratchet, this is Team Dive, we have the Ark in visual range" Nagisa said

"Good, no proceed inside and then send me you location and I'll get the rest of our team there" Ratchet said

"Understood" Nagisa said closing the link "And so I guess that the Autobots will be leaving soon"

"Try not to think about that" Maes said

"Okay I've opened a small gap that will allow us through" Nagisa said taping on his bracer.

"Let's do this thing then" Laxus said

* * *

Optimus was locked in sword based combat against Megatron, he rolled to dodged an overhead swing, which we followed up with a swing to Megatron's leg

"PRIME INCOMING!" Ironhide said as Air Raid's fighter wing came in and unloaded a few rounds of Stinger missiles on the Decepticons, creating a few massive explosion. Masane saw the shockwaves were nearing her family, so she contacted Ratchet

"Ratchet, get my children out of there NOW!" she shouted before Jazz, Cliffjumper and Hound guarded the children until a bridge opened up and Jazz instructed the kids to grab their gear and go through the bridge just before Knockout showed up, but Hound dealt with the Decepticon Medic by blasting him with his quad-barrelled shotguns. Once the kids were through she flew lower to the ground and fired a missile at Knockout, which sent him into the ground allowing hound to stomp on him

"I hope that scratched that highly polished detail of his" Air-Raid laughed before rejoining the main group, only to see Optimus shove his blade into Megatron's hand then punch him. Masane looked up to see a Seeker coming at her, she barrel rolled around it and looked behind her. The Seeker was downed by Scavenger who just nodded while smiling, Masane nodded back

* * *

"Watch your step" Cecily said as she helped down Nagisa

"So this is it huh?" Laxus asked

"The Fable Ark, when we first heard about it, we figured it was lost to the sands of time, And here we are after so long we're finally inside the ship that brought refugee Autobots from teh heart of the war for their world to ours" Maes said

"So what now?" Asuka asked

"This Way" Nagisa said as they followed after him running. Soon they found the helm. Nagisa looked back as Section 9 just nodded and he activate his bracer, gulping Nagisa typed some command into his gauntlet and then next sight Section 9 beheld was the ship powering up.

"Oh my" Asuka gasped

"It's done, the Ark is online" Maes said "Operation Noah is a success so far"

"Sending co-ordinates" Nagisa said

"Understood" Maes said

* * *

The autobots were being pushed back  
"Optimus, it's done; the Ark is ours!" Ratchet said "Opening the bridge now"

"Understood" Optimus said "AUTOBOTS FALL BACK!" he shouted as the Autobots took turns entering the bridge while guarding the others. Optimus was soon the last one and he was firing at Megatron who looked smug at the fact the Autobots had retreated from now. He entered the bridge and walked into the command centre as the gate closed down

"Think they brought it?" Arcee asked

"Maybe" Outback said

"Now for something I have been longing to do" Optimus said Ratchet opened a new bridge, without a hint of hesitation and nervousness Optimus stepped through, following him were his loyal Autobots and their new found friends the Amaha sibling. Once he was through he stopped and looked around while the others "Autobots, the Ark is ours again" he said as the Autobots cheered and whooped loudly as they were now on their ship again. Taking the main seat he activated the main screen as Nagisa and Hana stood on the armrest, Soon everyone had a position, "Bumblebee?" he asked

"Yes Optimus?" the scout asked

"Activate the engines" Optimus said

"With pleasure" Bumblbee said as he increased throttle bringing the massive ship to life. Soon they were moving through the ocean towards the surface

"Broadside, come in Broadside this is the Ark, pull back now, we need space" Jazz zaid

* * *

"What do you mean they need the space?" Kusanagi asked

"I don't know" Itami said

"Ah ma'am?" A radar tech said

"What is it soldier?" Kusanagi asked

"Something big is underneath us" the technician said as the two NEST officers ran outside to see a massive golden ship slowly emerge from the water,

"HOLY!" Itami said

"That's the Ark?" Kusnagai said before looking behind her "Amaha! Protect the Ark!"

"Roger" Masame said

* * *

"Megatron!" Starscream said

"WHAT!" Megatron barked

"LOOK!" Starscream said in fright

"The Ark?" Megatron said dumfounded "They found it

"SEEKERS! ATTACK THE ARK!" Starscream ordered before the Seekers were shot down by NEST's air forces

"Come on" Megatron said transforming

"Yes milord" Starscream said "The rest of you get back to base"

"Yes sir" the main Decepticon army said. Starscream caught up to Megatron just as he was nearing the Ark

"It will soon be over Prime" Megatron said before energy blasts came from the Ark, the two flyers dodged and weaved, but soon it was too much of a bullet storm and a dozen hit Starscream making him plummet into the cold ocean. Megatron scowled before he turned back. He then transformed and fired a blast at the Ark, destroying a gun, which was a lucky shot. Smirking he failed to noticed Air Raid and Masane flying up behind him and fired stingers at him making him blow up "Organic glitch" Megatron said before hitting the ocean in a bellyflop.

* * *

"Suck it Megachump" Ironhide said

"You said it" Edward said smirking, soon the Ark was orbiting around the Earth

"So this is where you'll be from now on I take it?" Nagisa asked

"While it is true this ship is the last of our home, Earth is now our home as well. And we will spend time there and here" Optimus said "So do not worry" the leader smiled in a grandfatherly way

"Yeah the only reason we would leave Earth is if we win the war and return to Cybertron to fix the scrap Megatron and the Decepticons did to it" Jazz said

"So we'll be around a little longer" Bumblebee said

"Just don't expect any bedtime stories" Crosshairs said

"And with this in space it will be easier to locate our Autobot brethren" Drift said

"Agreed" Mirage said as Optimus looked out into the stars

* * *

It is hard to remember the good times when they are plague by the horrors of war, but sometime there is a light that shines through and brings them to the forefront of our minds, even if it is just a small reminder of what we have lost. That does not change the past but it will change the future. My name is Optimus and I send this message to all and any Autobots who have taken refuge among the stars, this new world has helped us regain a piece of peaceful past so that way the memories of our past will live on forever" Optimus said as he smiled sending the message out to those who had fled Cybertron and remained lost to the stars.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here, and wow that was the Ark discovery chapter, now while I'm not sure this was the best version of the chapter, it is the one I picked so that's that. I planned this out since the beach episode and I hope I didn't screw it up, also can you pick out the easter eggs in this chapter?**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright guys we'll be back tomorrow night okay?" Masane asked

'Okay" the guys said

"And Batou will be here to check in on you guys, so no getting into trouble, that includes anything involving the Transformers!" Masane said

"Okay" the guys said

"Also in case you need me, you have our phone numbers, and Kusanagi will be here as well

"mum we'll be fine" Gray said

"Promise?" Masane asked

"Promise!" the guys said as they pushed their mother over to where their sisters were waiting for her

"Okay, we'll see you guys later, for now we have some premium relaxation booked" Minako said

"Okay, have fun" Zen said

"We will" Yang laughed as they left the base in the limo NEST had

"And they're gone"

"What are you guys up to?" Henry asked

"Oh nothing" Nagisa said as the others sent messages out

"Why do I not believe you" Henry said

"Don't worry little brother, we're just thinking of all the fun we can have this weekend" Gray said

* * *

Winry had just finished up on a job when she heard a car engine, peeking over she saw that Downshift rolled up, and out of it hopped Mami and Kagura

"Hey girls, what brings you to Takara Base?" Winry asked

"The guys asked us around here" Mami said

"Really?" Winry asked checking her phone "What do you know"

"Hello?" Kurahashi said showed up with Sayaka

"SO you guys as well huh?" Mami asked

"Miss president?" Kurahashi said

"What's up?" Ayano asked as she waltzed into the base with Erina behind her

"oh wow" Sayaka and Kurahashi gasped

"So you guys are the girlfriends of Qwenthur's brothers huh?" Ayano asked

"But it appears we're missing two" Mami said

"We're here, man that was a long trip" Mine said

"But it was worth it" Shirayuki said

"Hey girls over here" Zen said waving the girls over, unaware the girls met infront of a couple of members of Section 9

"Should we report that?" Rock asked

"Report what?" Laxus asked

"OKay" Rock said

* * *

"So this is where we call home" Zen said as the girlfriends walked into the home area of the Amaha family

"You're kidding me, mum and our sisters go away and this happens?" Henry asked

"Yes Henry, it's just for tonight; besides we wanted to introduce them to mum, so why not after a relaxing trip?" Gray asked

"If anyone asks" Henry asked

"You had no knowledge of it" Zen and Gray said together

"Oh just wait Henry, one day you'll be like us when you get your first crush" Nagisa laughed walking and kissing Kurahashi on the cheek

"Maybe we should read into the famiuly room and get some introductions" Zen said

"I'll get the snacks ready" Souma said

"I'll help you" Erina said

* * *

"Downshift?" Hot Rod asked

"Yo Hot Rod, good to see you again" Downshift asked "So this is the Ark huh?"

"Yeah and I'm up here on monitor duty while the others are looking for Sigma team" Hot Rod said "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was dropping Mami and Kagura off for some time with their boyfriends" Downshift said

"Looks like the other seven brothers who have girlfriends ask them to come over as well, we should monitor the activities" Hot Rod said

"Understood" Downshift said "But I may as well get some recharge in"

"Good idea, being the guardian to a teenage girl must be tough" Hot Rod laughed

"Ah, it ain't that bad" Downshift smiled kicking back

* * *

"So how are we going to do this?" Ayano asked

"Age before beauty" Souma said

"Asshole," Gray muttered

"I'm Mami Tomoe and I'm dating Gray" Mami bowed

"I'm Shiaryuki and I'm Zen's Girlfriend" Shirayuki said

"I'm Kagura Mikazuchi, and I'm the lover of Shiro" Kagura said

"Nice to meet you I'm Ayano Kosaka, and I'm Qwenthur's girl" Ayano said hugging Qwenthur

"Hello, I'm Mine and I'm the love interest of Tatsumi"

"And she's a sweetheart" Tatsumi said goofily

"Get off" Mine said

"Anyway, I'm Winry Rockbell, and I'm the girlfriend of Edward" Winry said kissing his cheek

"Aww" the brothers laughed

"Next is me, I'm Sakaya Miyata and I'm Izuku's girlfriend" Sayaka said

"I'm Erina Nakira, and I'm dating Souma" Erina said flicking her hair out of her faced

"Oh yeah she is" Souma said

"Hi, I'm Hinano Kurahashi; the lover of Nagisa" Hinano said hugging Nagisa cheerfully making everyone smiled

"And I'm Henry, I'm just here to say I told you so"

"He's also the youngest of our family" Gray said ruffling Henry's hair

"Guys" Henry groaned

* * *

"Oh man, I really need this" Masane said as she relaxed in a large hot springs

"See, just what you needed, a weekend away with your daughters" Minako said

"Yeah, work has got you all stressed and tensed" Rin said

"I think we all have with the Transformers and other factors" Setsuna said

"Yet you're concerned about the guys, you know they won't do anything that bad" Minako said

"I guess" Masane said

* * *

"NO!" Edward shouted

"Oh yeah, another point for the girls" Winry said as she held the controller in the air

"I thought you said you could win against her in this game"

"Beginner's luck" Edward said

"Or something else" Qwenthur said

"Alright, let's see you go against Ayano then" Edward said tossing the other blonde

"Gladly" Qwenthur said

"Boys" Sayaka, Hinano, Erina and Mine sighed

"Say Hinano right?" Sayaka asked

"Yeah?" Hinano replied

"Do you know a Hanabi Kawai?" Sayaka asked

"She's my cousin" Hinano said

"Interesting we go to the same school" Sayaka said

"Huh, you're a Keijo player?" Hinano asked

"Yeah" Sayaka said

"Seriously!" Qwenthur said

"Izuku you're up" Gray said

"What?" Izuku asked confused

"I'm game" Sayaka smirked as she was passed the girl's team controlled

"Oh dear" Hinano said.

* * *

"That was embarrassing" Gray said

"And you're the martial artist of the group" Zen said

"I'm MMA, Henry's the martial artist" Gray said

"True, but come on Nagisa could even do anything with it" Zen said

"Oh look who's talking!" Nagisa said

"Okay, okay" Zen said

"Ah, cheer up guys, it was fun" Shirayuki said smiling

"Yeah, I mena it had to get boring fighting the guys mostly" Ayano said

"Okay, so what's next?" Erina asked

"I want to know something" Ayano said

"What's that?" Gray asked

"Have you guys ever encounter the Transformers?" Ayano asked making the guys freeze

* * *

"I have before, in fact it's the fault of a transformer and my father that 10% of the world is dead" Erina said

"What do you mean?" Souma asked

"My father was a partner of Megatron, whoever that guy is, anyway the only thing I could find was some link to an organisation called MECH. Megatron and my father met before the first explosion of the event which set the world to its current situation. Basically my father sentenced 10% of the planet's population to death!" Erina cried before Souma moved to comfort her.

"Wow, my story suddenly doesn't sound so bad. A Transformer was wrecking my neighbourhood and my parents along with it" Ayano said "I was on the street for an entire year before my mum found me and adopted me" Ayano said

"My brother was an officer of NEST before he passed on, I then found out about them later" Kagura said

"My car is one" Mami said

"Wait what?" nearly everyone asked

"Yep" Mami smiled

"I work here at NEST" Winry said

"I was attacked" Sayaka said

"What?" Zen asked

"When?" Gray asked

"The beach trip" Izuku said

"That's right" Edward said

"Why weren't we notified of this?" Gray asked

"Like the time you chased Barricade?" Nagisa said

"Bumblebee?" Gray to which Nagisa nodded.

"Anyway guys, I think we should get to the eating" Souma said

"Wait what?" they asked

"While you were playing games we started to cook" Erina said

"So time to eat" Souma said

* * *

"ooh, that was so delicious" Hinano said as she reclined into Nagisa. Most of them were just lounging around while they enjoyed the company of their partners. Even Henry joined them for some down time.

"Well girls I think we should get changed" Mami said

"alright" Ayano said

"They are reasonable right?" Erina asked

"Of course" Ayano said

"I think mine are quite cute" Hinano said "Wait where are we supposed to get changed?"

"I know where" Ayano said

"Very well, lead on" Kagura said

"And no peeking!" Mine said huffily

"Seriously?" the guys asked

"We mean it...Edward" Winry said

"Oh come on, why me?" Edward asked

"We're all thinking it" Kagura said

"Hot chocolates will be coming up" Souma said getting up.

* * *

Once the girls came back they sat down and played cards, but Nagisa's mind was elsewhere.

"What's up?" Hinano asked, she was dressed in pink cotton pyjamas with the top undone with a ladybug tank top underneath

"I saw something the other day and I got curious" Nagisa said as he held his chin. Hinano just rested her head on his shoulder

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Ayano and Mami shouted drawing everyone's

"Of course I'm not" Sayaka said

"Prove it" Ayano said

"What?" Sayaka said

"Prove" Ayano said

"What are you up too?' Mine asked adjusting her white nightgown, with a pink bow on her chest

"I'm not going to like this" Shirayuki frowned

"Here" Sayaka said

"Oh boy" Edward gulped

"Is that?" Gray asked

"Yeah" Sayaka said wearing a light aqua virgin killer sweater, and of course it made Izuku excited

"Okay I think I'm going to change now" Sayaka said walking away

"Where did she get that from?" Mine asked

"No idea" Tatsumi said before looking at Izuku who shrugged

"Don't think about it" Mine said

"Guys" Winry whispered as Sayaka returned

"What?" the others asked

"That" Mami said seeing that Nagisa and Hinano had fallen asleep on the lounge

"Come on guys" Gray said time for bed. After Zen and Tatsumi had helped the sleeping teens to bed.

* * *

"Huh, they must still be asleep" Batou said showing up the next morning with the ingredients for a massive breakfast. He had gotten double the amount he should have on a hunch. He had just brewed a fresh batch of coffee when Henry walked in and slumped on the bench "Morning kid" Batou smirked

"Morning" Henry said

"Where are your brothers?" Batou asked, then the kitchen was flooded by nine teenaged guys and nine young women. The look on Batou face said it all while the batch of coffee was placed into mugs and passed around, while Mami brewed a pot of tea for those who didn't drink coffee. Once there was enough coffee in their system the teenagers seemed more awake. It was then Nagisa saw who was in the room

"Ah guys?" Nagisa asked

"What?" Graya sked

"So, who are they?" Batou asked cockily making everyone paused. It was then Ed, Izuku and Nagisa smirked

"Come on Dad we told you we were inviting the girls over for the night" Izuku said making Batou splutter, only to recover and smirked

"Just as long as they slept in the girls rooms and not your own" Batou said

"Um" the guys said

"Guys?" Batou said

"Well" they shrugged

"Okay, however use" Batou was about to say

"WHOA!" Nagisa groaned "too early"

"Understood, now let's eat" Batou said "And I can meet my sons lovely girlfriends, before your mother comes home. Or maybe you would like to introduce them to both of us at the same time

"Shit" they all said

* * *

"That was the best" Minako said

"No kidding" Rin said

"What's going on over there?" Setsuna said as they saw a group of soldiers gathered around a single spot

"I'm still relaxing, so I'll let someone else deal with it" Masane sighed. Minako, Rinka and Inori walked over there. Once they got over there what they saw shocked them.

"Come on then" Batou said as Izuku, Edward and Tatsumi were trying to bring him down

"Nagisa, quickly score" Edward said

"Got it" Nagisa said as he grabbed the ball and sunk a three pointer

"Lucky shot" Batou said before he got the guys off him and laid on the ground, looking up he saw Masane standing over him "Hey honey"

"Honey?" Masane asked

"Oh yeah, the boys pulled a prank on me" Batou said "In front of their girlfriends"

"Wait, what girlfriends?"

"Ooh we finally get to meet them" Minako said

"This will be good" Yang said

* * *

"BOYS!" Masane said

"Oh shit" they said as the girls once again whooped their ass at video games again, only this time Nagisa was beating Hinano back before

"Not it" they said

"Oh there you are" Masane said

"Uh oh; busted!" Henry said

"Oh hello ma'am" Mami said

"Hiya" Ayano said

"Ayano?" Masane said

"You're screwed" Nagisa said

"Shut it" Qwenthur said as Masane sat down with the girls

"You knwo Yang is dating Yamato Ishida right?" Gray asked

"The blonde rock star wannabe?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah him" Gray said

"Want to teach him a lesson?" Gray asked

"Sure" Izuku and Nagisa said.

"Boys" Masane said seriously as the girls looked a bit concern

"Yes mum?" Qwenther asked

"These are some very nice young ladies" Masane said

"Does that mean?" Gray asked

"Yes I approve, quite happily" Masane said before she was dog piled by her sons making her laugh, as well as the girls as well.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the girlfriend chapter where its basically the guys and their girlfriends just interacting, Now I feel like the girls are one of the most underuse groups of characters I have along with Henry and some of the civilians I have placed in this fic, which hopefully I can fix in the future and use more of them. Problem is at the moment this fic has a total character count of 118 different characters and a lot of them haven't shown up yet! Good thing this is basically 51% complete so there will be time introduce them.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure about this Major?" Maes asked

"I am, this is our last chance to see what they are up to" Kusanagi said

"But they haven't been active unit members in ages, plus if they run into them they'll be discovered" Maes said

"I know, but believe or not they asked for it personally"

"Are you serious?" Maes asked

"I am" Kusanagi said

"When do they start?" Maes said

* * *

In a small house a young woman was enjoying her shower, running her long blonde hair

"Noel, you going to be finished soon Bisca" Noel shouted as she rinsed off.

"Oh shit one of them are here" Bisca shouted making Noel get out and wrap a towel around her body, going over to a nearby drawer and pulling out a Smith & Wesson Model 37, nodding as Bisca opened the door

"About time" the driver said

"You from MECH?" Bisca asked

"Yeah, I'm Junko Enoshima, I'm here to pick you guys up and to bring you to our base" Junko said "Where's your partner"

"Sorry I was just in the shower" Noel said adjusting her sleeveless, backless white shirt and red tie before throwing a blue mantle cape on "I'm Noel Vermillion"

"Yeah, yeah. But what I want to know is why two American NEST operatives is joining the Japanese MECH branch?"

"Creative differences" Bisca said

"They unfairly dismissed us and we want payback" Noel said

"Good choice, the car's out front" Junko said

"You ready?" Bisca asked

"No, you?" Noel replied

"No" Bisca said

"Good" the pair said as they walked out of their door. Saito was watching the door from across the street

"Mission's begun" Saito said

* * *

"So where are we going?" Bisca asked

"We'll be there soon" Junko said

"shouldn't we know just in case we can't get a hold of you?" Noel asked

"Don't worry there are others who will come to get you, our leader is very picky about who knows about our location" Junko said

"Like who?" Noel said

"Various members of our military, anyway we're here" Junko said as she got out of the mustard coloured Humvee. "And meet the decepticon Swindle"

"Nice to meet you girlies, not insides, Soundwave can only keep the Nester's satellites off of us for so long" Swindle said

"Very well, lead on" Bisca said as they walked into the base.

* * *

"So this is the new meat?" Shinji asked

"Why yes, more for our ragtag little group" Junko said hopping onto a bench

"Get your butt off of that" Shinji said

"Yes sir" Junko sarcastically said

"And who are these fleshbags?" a crueller voice said

"Meet Noel and Bisca milord Megatron" Junko bowed

"It is a humbling pleasure, Might Lord Megatron" Bisca said as she and Noel bowed

"So are you ready for your first mission?" Shinji asked

"What is it?" Noel asked

"Its need to know, which you will upon arrival at the mission location" Junko said

"Yes ma'am" The two said as they walked over to an armoured car which was emblazoned with the NEST symbol, but only it was scratched off and had a Decepticon insignia

"Activate the gate, Swindle?" Junko said

"Yes ma'am" Swindle said transforming allowing the four humans to enter.

"MOVE OUT!" Shinji said

* * *

"So where are we?" Bisca said

"A hidden NEST Vault" Junko said

"How did you know about this?" Noel asked

"Simple, we've got an insider and a hacker" Shinji said as they were let in, the mole then walked over to them shocking Bisca and Noel

"Thanks for letting us in Erza" Shinji said

"Hurry up, we've only got ten minutes before he shows up" Erza said

"Who?" Junko asked

"The guardian of this vault" Erza said

* * *

"Come on, read them and weep" a brunette said

"Oh come, you have got to be cheating Yuna" another brunette said

"Oh cheer up Akane, it's you turn to deal" a girl with silvery hair said

"Sure thing Emilia, hey Sinon you want in?" Akane said

"May as well deal me in" a girl with dark hair said sitting down. The four girls were unaware of anything that was happening

"Hey where's Agent Scarlet?" Yuna asked

"I'm not sure" Akane said

"That is not exactly a good thing, especially with the leader heading back" Yuna said

"So where did he go anyway?" the silver haired girl asked throwing some chip onto the table

"He went back to debrief the General Infantry Joint Operational Enforcement Service" Akane said

"So the" Sinon said

"Yep" Yuna said before the alarm sounded

"What is that?" Akane asked

"THE VAULT!" the girl shouted running down there

* * *

"So this is where they are keeping the Powerium" Junko said

"Powerium?" Bisca asked as Erza opened a large door

"They call it Powerium, but it has another name: Energon!" Erza said shocking the two girls.

"So they came here to steal the Energon" Noel asked

"Indeed" Junko smirked as she frowned "We have company"

"FREEZE!" Akane said as the four girls saw that MECH had entered

"Erza?" Sinon asked

"Hello girls" Erza said

"WHY?" Sinon asked

"Why not? I'm always looking for the winning side" Erza said

"Ladies, deal with while I load up the truck and get out of here" Shinji said

"Roger" Bisca and Noel said pointing their guns at the four girls

'When do we make our move?' Bisca thought.

* * *

Akane growled and pulled on a pair of gloves and ran forward, only to be kicked in the side by Erza and then had her head smacked into the vault by Junko, who then punched before throwing her into Yuna, the silver haired girl tried to punch Erza; but only got her arm twisted. Noel came up and chopped her shoulder

"EMILIA!" Akane shouted

"Yuna, here" Sinon said throwing her a gun and the two tried to fire, but they were stopped by Erza he hooked her foot behind Yuna's knee and pulled it back while slapping Sinon to the ground, then she walked away

"Get back here you bitch!" Sinon said

"No Sinon, get to the rally point" Akane said

"But!" Sinon said

"We're going to be fine! GET GOING!" Akane said as she was hit in the head again. "Not this time" she growled sweeping Juno as Sinon ran and hid.

"We'll deal with her later" Erza smirked before she grabbed Emilia and shoved her fist into the silver haired girl's gut.

"Girls, I'm back and I got some pork buns" a computerised voice said

"Who's that?" Junko asked

"You're screwed" Akane smirked

* * *

"What was that voice?" Shinji asked as a door opened.

"I don't know sir" a MECH trooper said, soon a figure walked into the room, he wore armour of his upper body, while wearing black pants, combat boots and a full head helmet with a visor, on his back was a katana.

"Who is that?" a MECH soldier said before he was booted in the gut, slamming him into the floor and then axe kicked him, the other MECH soldiers surrounded him,. the man took his sword out and spun it around before placing it back in its scabbard and clicked his fingers which caused all of those he just attacked to collapsed. Turning to Shinji the man just reached for his sword and Shinji bolted down a hallway which made the man lean over and look down the corridor Shinji ran down before letting down of his sword and shrugged. Walking over to the truck he typed a command which remove the energon from the truck and put it back in the vault, he check his wrist com and walked out of the room.

* * *

Junko had pulled a knife and had her foot on Akane, she leant down and placed the knife behind a button and cut it off, before doing the same to the rest of the buttons forcing her shirt open, revealing she had no bra on

"Oh you're a lewd one" Junko said before the knife was shot out of her hand "huh?"

"Oh didn't we tell you, Sinon's our sniper" Akane said kicking her foe in the jaw before grabbed Junko's twin tails slamming her jaw into Akane's knee. This allowed Akane to roll out of the way before a bullet grazed Junko's shoulder

"Little bitch!" Junko snapped. Noel and Bisca were waiting and nodded, jumping out of covers they pointed their weapons at Junko and Erza.

"Hands in the air" Bisca said

"What?" Junko asked

"NEST Section 9!" Noel declared.

"You bitch" Erza snapped.

"I'm not the traitor" Bisca said

"Yeah, only problem" Junko smiled as the NEST agents were surrounded by MECH soldiers.

"Lower your weapons and stand over there" Erza said

"I can't wait for you to face justice" Emilia said as she and the other girls were standing.

* * *

In the shadows was the man that entered before and had taken down half of the MECH unit. He waited until he was sure no one was looking so he jumped down and quickly struck several pressure points on a guard, who started to fall, only for him to be caught and lowered to the ground, he pulled a pair of SMG with suppressors. He silently took down two more before he placed the guns down and then drew his sword which was made out of a mix of carbon fibre and steel. The handle was a stained wooden tsuka, wrapped in black leather. He then turned the blade around and used the thick part of the blade to hit the back of Junko Enoshima's neck before he pointed his FNX-9 at Erza

"Hello Snake-Eyes" Erza said

"Commander!" the girls said

"Shit" Junko said getting up "Who ordered the damn ninja?"

"That is NEST Commander Snake Eyes who works with the General Infantry Joint Operational Enforcement Service" Akane said as Snake Eyes bowed before saluting.

"You might want to surrender" Bisca said

"Do you know who I work with?" Junko asked

"I could ask you the same" Noel said as she typed something into her phone making a bridge gate open up and out of it rushed Section 9. Soon the two groups glared at Junko and Erza.

"Bye-Bye!" Junko said before she teleported. Thinking quickly Eren and Rock restrained Erza

"Erza Scarlet, you are hereby arrested, anything you do or say will be used at your court martial. If you want a lawyer will be supplied to you if you cannot find one of your own. The attorney can be present during any and all questioning. Until then shut up and get out of my sight!" Maes said

"We've got to hurry up and get Swindle and Enoshima!" Bisca said

"They're most likely gone" Maes said "So this is the English chapter of NEST, nice to meet you NEST Commander Snake Eyes" shaking the colonel's hand the ninja turned to Aknae

"He says you're welcome" Akane said.

* * *

Back at Takara base, the six girls were in front of Kusanagi, Snake-Eyes and Maes, they all looked nervous

"We've been talking" Kusanagi said

"And we've decided" maes said "That you should team up into your own development team"

"You do?" Bisca asked

"Yes I do, in fact Bisca will be the acting commander for this new team" Kusanagi said

"Thank you ma'am" the girls saluted

"Bisca Mulan, Noel Vermillion, Sinon Asada, Emilia Hermit, Yuna Akashi and Akane Owari, from this point onwards you are the Valkyrie Unit. Our first all female team" Kusanagi said

"You all should be proud" Maes said as Snake-Eyes nodded

"So what's our first objective?" Bisca asked

"It's all in this file" Kusanagi said "Now get out of here"

"Yes Ma'am" Valkyria Unit saluted before

"Dismissed" Kusanagi declared.

* * *

"So what's our first mission?" Sino asked

"We're being deployed to Vermillion" Bisca said

"What for?" Yuna asked

"They lost contact with the kingdom a while back and half the kingdom is missing" Bisca said reading the file

"And we're being sent in why?" Akane asked scarfing down a burger

"You find the cause of the events and where the other half is" Bisca said

"So what's our first lead?" Yuna asked

"There isn't one' Bisca said

"So what should we do?" Noel asked

"Our jobs" Bisca said

* * *

"And now we finally have someone on the Vermilion case" Maes said

"Are you still hopeful?" Kusanagi asked

"That they're alive?" Maes asked "Yeah"

"And if they're not?" Kusanagi asked

"Then we'll switch to revenge protocol" Maes said.

"So what did I miss?" Masane asked running into the office

"A lot" Maes smirked

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I hope you enjoyed that filler which was me just adding more characters, but some of them will come back. And yes that will lead us into the Vermillion Kingdom mystery being solved! So that will be fun! Hopefully and yeah most of the characters chosen are basically fan-service characters in their respective animes, but some have more plotpoints like Noel, Sinon and Akane!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay troops, today you are performing a career, much like everyone at your school. So you are going to be official members of NEST today; so we'll be doing a basic mission" Itami said as he had the Amaha brothers and Satoru Fujinuma

"So what's the mission?" Nagisa asked

"We've picked up a Decepticon signal at a nearby school, so we've been sent in." Itami said

"Why not someone like Section 9 or the rest of the Recon team?"

"It's a minor signal so it's probably a glitch and the major and colonel thought that you might want to tag along" Itami said

"Fair point" Gray said

"And I'm here to act as a chaperon" Fujinuma said

"Completly fair" Itami said as he felt the APC they were riding in slow down "We're here. We'll get out first and explain the situation, you guys get out and stay by the trucks okay?"

"Yes sir" the civilians said once they got out.

"So where are we?" Edward asked as Itami jogged up to a teacher and talk to her

"Oh shit" Nagisa said

"what is it?" Qwnethur asked "Oh crap"

"Guys what's with the swearing?" Izuku asked "You have got to be kidding"

"Huh?" Satoru said before freezing with his eye twitching

"We're at a Keijo school" Nagisa said

"ITAMI!" Satoru said

"What's up Fujinuma?" Itami said

"WHY ARE WE HERE?" Satoru shouted

"It's because the Decepticon is here" Itami said

"Do you even know which Decepticon it is?" Satoru asked

"No, but we know that it is smaller than a usual Decepticon" Itami said

"Defined smaller" Satoru said

"Small enough to easily hide inside a building with destroying it" Itami said

"Come on guys" Gray said

* * *

"Nagisa fire it up" Edward said

"Huh?" Nagisa asked

"The Gauntlet, power it up to find the con" Edward said

"I don't have it with me at the moment" Nagisa said

"Why not?" the guys asked

"Ratchet needed it for some calibration with Teletran-1" Nagisa said

"That would do it" Izuku said

"He'll transport it back when he's done" Nagisa said

"So how are we suppose to find him?" Izuku asked

"The old fashion way" Gray said

"This could be a problem" a sinister voice said as red eyes glared at the boys

* * *

"So what are these things?" Edward asked

"They're called lands. It's what the battle on" Izuku said

"Serious?" Edward asked

"Yeah, why not?" Izuku said as they watched the engineering crew set it up

"It's not here" Edward said

"Yeah, come on" Izuku said before pausing and looking back

"What is it?" Edward asked

"I thought I heard" Izuku started

"A mechanical slithering?" Edward asked

"Yeah that" Izuku said as the pair pulled out their flashlights and looked around. Edward shone his light in an area before seeing moment out of the corner of his eye.

"IZUKU!" Edward shouted as the two brother ran over to where Edward saw movement

"Nothing, but we were close" Izuku said frowning

"Let's check in with Itami and Mr Fujinuma" Edward said

* * *

Gray and Zen were walking around the pools admiring the dedication if the players, all the while keeping an eye out for the Decepticon they were hunting. Gray paused

"What is it man?" Zen asked

"I was wondering what it would be like to have an MMA match on one of those things" Gray said

"Well I heard that is a tournament coming up, and there will be an MMA exhibition match during it, but problem is that the schools have to pick" Zen said

"And you know this how?" Gray asked as the pair continued on, showing their work passes to a nearby teacher who just nodded before continuing on with the lesson. The pair continued until Zen noticed something and alerted Gray

"Look at that" Zen said

"Are those?" Gray asked stunned

"Claw marks. Something's here and its watching us" Zen said

"So we're looking for an animal based Decepticon?" Gray said

"I have to admit that is a new one" Zen sighed as he rubbed the back of his head

* * *

"So this is the kitchen" Souma said as he looked around

"No" Shiro said

"Did I say anything?" Souma asked

"You were thinking about it" Shiro said

"Oh come on, not even a little" Souma complained

"NO!" Shiro shouted "Besides they would have a strict menu that would help the girls regain lost energy while maintaining their figure and athletic prowess" Shiro said

"Spoil sport" Souma huffed before looking at something "Shiro" he whispered

"What is it?" Shiro asked

'The vent, there's something in the vent" he said as he nodded up

'Got it" Shiro said before a light thumping was heard as the thing moved around "A bird?"

"Don't know. But we should keep an eye out; so let's go" Shiro said as they left.

* * *

"Classroom, Classroom, Classroom, Classroom" Qwenthur said

"We get it Qwenthur, this place is a school after all" Tatsumi said

"I know, but I thought we would at least see some cuties" Qwenthur said

"We have girlfriends dumbass!" Tatsumi said

"I don't" Henry said as he tagged along

"You sure about that?" Qwenthur smirked

"What are you getting at?" Henry asked

"Oh I'm sure that you were holding hands with a girl at school the other day" Qwenthur stated

"Ooh which one?" Tatsumi evilly smirked

"Aren't we supposed to be finding a con?" Henry asked

"In a moment, we're still having some brotherly fun" they said

"Brotherly fun?" Henry asked

"Yeah" the two older brothers said

"But seriously Henry, it's nice that you are able to find a young lady friend" Tatsumi said

"And if you need any help, your big brothers will gladly give you some advice" Qwenthur said

"Thanks guys" Henry said

"No problem" the two said as Tatsumi looked behind them

"What is it?" Qwenthur asked

"I'm not sure, but I just got that being watched feeling" Tatsumi said

"The Decepticon?" Qwenthur asked

"Most likely" Tatsumi said

"We better get the others and find it before the teachers, students and anyone else gets hurts" Henry said

"Agreed" the two older brothers said as they ran off.

* * *

Nagisa was wondering around when a light shone aroudn his arm, leaving behind Nagisa's gauntlet.

"Thanks Ratchet" he said as he activating the tracker faction

"Alert Decepticon detected" the gauntlet said as it indicated where the con they were looking for was, so Nagisa walked towards it. Looking down at the radar again, the gauntlet placed it in the room Nagisa was outside

"So it's in here" Nagisa said as he walked in. It looked to be a locker room of some sort

"Nagisa?" a voice asked

"Sayaka?" he asked before he turned around after seeing Sayaka was only in her panties

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shrieked about to pull her bra on.

"I'm tracking a" Nagisa said before stopping

"A what?" Sayaka asked

"Sayaka, move very slowly towards me" Nagisa said in a hushed tone of voice

"While I'm half naked?" Sayaka huffed

"Yes, because I found the Decepticon" Nagisa said

"Where?" Sayaka said

"Above you" he whispered making Sayaka look up and spot two red lights

"Hello humans" a voice rasped

"RUN!" the two said

* * *

"Seriously, why would a Decepticon be in and all-girl's Keijo school?" Satoru asked

"I have no idea" Itami said before a green food truck pulled up

"What is that doing here?" Satoru asked

"I'm not sure" Itami said going for his rifle and pointed it at the food truck, using hand signals to instruct his men to surround the truck. They got nervous when he transformed into a rotund Decepticon who pulled out something that looked like a condiment bottle as a gun and pointed at Itami and Satoru

"Wow" the two men said

"What?" the decepticon said "I am the feared Gastro"

"Gastro, so you're named after a human stomach virus?" Satoru asked

"So what?" Gastro said

"Nothing" the two said trying not to laugh

"Oh well, one order of habanero Napalm Hot sauce coming up" Gastro said

"What did he say?" Satoru said

"Habanero Napalm Hot sauce" Itami said

"I thought so" Satoru said

"RUN!" the pair shouted as the NEST soldiers ran as a stream of liquid fire shot at them.

* * *

Nagisa and Sayaka were dodging the bird like Decepticon

"Who or what is that?" Sayaka asked

"I'll look it up" Nagisa said

"Decepticon identified: Lazerbeak function infiltration and sabotage" the gauntlet said

"Oh that's all we need." Nagisa said

"Nagisa, we're dodging a monster and I've not even gotten a bra on" Sayaka said sternly

"Oops" Nagisa said as he grabbed a towel and threw it around her shoulders like a cape

"Geez thanks" Sayaka said with a voice full fo sarcasm

"So what now?" Nagisa asked

"Simple, you lead that thing away, I double back to my locker and get my clothes" Sayaka said

"How is that a safe plan?" Nagisa asked confused

"It isn't...for you" Sayaka said kicking Nagisa out of their hiding spot "Good luck" she sang as she ran back to the locker

"Izuku we are going to have words about your girlfriend okay?" he asked as he dashed away

* * *

"Son of a bitch" Satoru said as he dived for cover

"Your shoe's on fire" Itami said

"Crap" Satoru said stamping it out "What's happening?"

"I've got my men pulling out the students and teachers, I've also called for backup" Itami said in a tense tone

"what kind?" Satoru asked

"The robotic kind" Itami said

"Hold up" Satoru said as he raced out, and was going to grab a teacher and help her to safety. But it didn't work like that as Gastro fired his cannon and roasted several students and teh teacher

"SATORU!" Itami shouted as Satoru activated his watch to where he was about to see those people roasted. Once everything stopped being blue he looked at Itami

"Those people are his next target, grab some men and get them out of there!" Satoru said

"Fine, but at least take this" Itami said handing Satoru a sidearm

"Thanks" he said as they all charged out "how long until back up arrives?"

"Shortly" Itami said

* * *

"There I'm dressed now" Sayaka said

"And according my gauntlet there are only eleven people in the building, us and you" Nagisa said

"So you're all here?" Sayaka asked

"Yep, suppose to be an easy work experience day" Nagisa said

"Nagisa?" Sayaka said

"Yeah?" Nagisa replied

"We don't have a TV there" Sayaka said as the TV transformed back into Lazerbeak who screeched

"Shit" Nagisa said as the gauntlet deployed an energy blade "that's new" he said as he blocked the Decepticon's claw.

"Hey birdbrain" Edward said showing up and swung a fire extinguisher into the transformer's head making him shake his head before rearing back

"RUN!" Gray said as they all ran together at the reached the entrance, only to realise they were out the back where the pool was.

"Now what?" Gray asked

"We dive in" Sayaka said removing her top and ran before diving in

"I'm in" Izuku said

"Of course you are" Nagsia deadpanned

* * *

"Two Autobots in bound" Kurata said firing back

"Who are they?" Itami shouted

"Oh shit!" Kurata said "It's the damn Twins!"

"Shit" Itami cursed

"Who are the Twins?' Satoru asked

"The most lazy pair of Autobots NEST has ever seen. There was a glitch in their programming during the alt form scanning and they act a bit racist" Itami said as the two Autobots arrived and transformed as they started to fight off Gastro, Satoru noticed the looked like mirror images of each other with one being green and the other being orange or red.

"Take that you fool" Skids the green twin said

"Ya'll going down" Mudflap said

"Yeah by my hands" Ironhide said grabbing the Twins' heads and smacking them against Gastro's head throwing them back and blasting the Food truck with his cannons. Once Gastro was gone, he looked over to the twins

"Sup" Mudflap said

"I'm dragging you back to base, you are going to choose new alternate forms and that fragging glitch in your cranial chamber!"

"Screw that you fool" Skids said

"Get in there before I kick your lugnuts!" Ironhide said booting Mudflap into the bridge portal

"That was fast" Satoru said

"No kidding" Itami said before realising

"THE KIDS!" the pair shouted

* * *

"That was too close" Gray said as the brothers swam out of the pool, having to help Nagisa and Henry out.

"Er guys, its back" Tatsumi said as Lazerbeak landed in front of them

"Time to die" it rasped before Nagisa drew the energy blade and looked at Lazerbeak who as just about to lunge when a dark bridge opened up. Hissing the bird drone knew he was being called back. He snarled before hopping away; it wasn't supposed to be like that, he had eleven meatbgas in front of him, all of which he could have killed with a single slash of his razor sharp wing but he was now being called back; which in his case was fortuitous as the military of NEST had shown up and fired at him, even the UHV civilian was there. Snarling a final time Lazerbeak went through the dark bridge

* * *

"We'll get the winged steel rat next time" Itami said

"So why was he here in the first place?" Satoru asked

"No idea, but I think he may have been observing us somehow" Zen said

"That is in no way good" Itami said

"No, it isn't" Gray said.

"Okay guy back to school, now" Satoru said 'The sooner the better' he groaned in his mind before the teacher he saved before grabbed his arm and pulled him back to give him a cheek peck.

"thank you she said before leading Sayaka away, who looked back and blew Deku a kiss.

"Lucky dog" Itami said

"Sir, yes sir" Izuku laughed.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and there's some fanservice for you, sorry Sayaka I know I want to make you into a serious character but yoru anime is anything but. Also this chapter was one of two ideas, I might do the second idea towars the end. And speaking of the end, I hate to say this guys but you only have a total of twelve new chapters at this point, no more no less! Plus what did you think of my OC Decepticreep Gastro who's name was picked after consulting some people on the sight it was either Gastro or Sellout and Gastro won. Next time I think I'll just put a poll up on my page.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	19. Chapter 19

"We got another one" Itami said shoving a MECH soldier in the shoulder "Kepp moving

"Take him to the brig" Masane said

"So why are MECH so active these days?" Rin asked

"I'm not sure sweetheart" Masane said

"It can't be anything good" Kurumu said as the two NEST soldier that was escorting the MECH soldier were suddenly taken down by the MECH operative and grabbed one of their guns. Turning around he pulled out a silver orb before tapping something on his wrist

"Have fun" he said as he threw the orb whcih created a bridge portal

"TAKE COVER!" Itami shouted as everyone there took cover. But the MECH operative could move freely about and he chanced upon Kurumu. he smirked under his helmet and then grabbed Kurumu by the throat

"See you later Boobzilla" he said threw Kurumu into the portal

"NO!" Masane shouted the portal closed. The MECH agent just laughed before he was jolted back five time, standing there was Masane with her standard sidearm. She had unloaded five rounds into the guy. Itami jogged over and checked his pulse before reaching for his radio

"Medical team to hangar bay, we have an enemy combatant down, repeat we have one for Autopsy" Itami said before looking back at Masane. He quickly jogged over there and caught before she started to cry hard "We'll find her okay, we'll find her" he said stroking her hair as Alibaba hugged Rin and the rest of Section 9 arrived on scene, Maes had a question in his eyes which Itami shook his head making Maes curse.

* * *

Heat. That was all Kurumu could feel when she regained consciousness; heat and confusion. She was just in the base now she was surrounded by dirt and dry grass the sound of rattling and stumbled as she got up, she saw a rhino in front of her. She blinked as she just stood there the rhino the looked at her. After spinning around she started to walk away; she soon heard heavy footsteps she stopped and looked behind her seeing the rhino before perk its ears up before looking behind before looking back at Kurumu who looked concerned and walked a bit more. Once she was sure she was gone looking behind her she once again saw the rhino

"Okay what do you want?" Kurumu asked

"Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla-Walla Bing Bang" the rhino said "That's not it"

"What?" she said before fainting

"Oh wait it was Bah Weep Graaaaaagnah Wheep Ni Ni bong" the rhino said before seeing that Kurumu was down. "Hey miss, you okay" he got no response "Hey Obi...I need a pick up out here"

* * *

Kurumu groaned as she was now on a couch

"Oh you're awake" the rhino said

"WHOA!" Kurumu said as she leapt up and ran into someone

"Easy, easy he's alright" the person said

"Where am I?" Kurumu asked "Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Obi, a NEST officer from the Principality of Clarines" Obi said "And this is Axalon Base Africa"

"I'm Kurumu Amaha, I usually hang out at Takara Base in Japan" Kurumu said "Wait did you say Africa?"

"Yeah, me and a small team are based here to research something involving the Transformers but even then it's a mystery itself" Obi said

"How so?" Kurumu asked

"Well, have you met the Rhino?" Obi asked "The one that talks"

"Yeah" Kurumu said kind of creeped out

"Turns out he's a transformer. Calls himself Rhinox" Obi said

"Hello" Rhinox said sticking his head in

"He's more advanced than any Autobot or Decepticon we've seen" Koji said

"From your perspective I'm a future Transformer, you see when I'm from the two sides came to a begrudging peace called the Pax Cybertronia. Two generations after that the Autobots and Decepticons are no more, the new faction after the Decepticons take their name from an ancient sub-faction of Decepticons; Predacons, while the succession faction to Autobots called themselves the Maximal. Now I am a Maximal scientist and while there are peaceful time that does not mean everything is peaceful. I was a part of a small exploration vessel when we were drawn into conflict with a Predacon who called himself 'Megatron' he stole a military ship and headed for this planet. We of course being the closet ship to him were ordered to detain him, beig drawn into ship to ship combat. We crashed on the planet which was actually prehistoric earth about ten thousand years before the arrival of the Ark" Rhinox said

"Yeah we found that" Kurumu said

"Cool" Rhinox nodded. "Anyway the Megatron who we faced started a war for energon. We couldn't handle the richness of the raw energon so we had to adapt"

"Hence why the rhino alt form." Obi said

"Anyway as the war raged on and Megatron had no end of being defeated he attacked our home base; during the fight I was heavily and the placed me in a stasis. It wasn't until ten years ago when I woke up" Rhinox said "Now I help these guy with artefacts from that war" Rhinox said

"I'm sorry to hear that" Kurumu said hugging the big rhino when she realised "It feels real" she said

"That's what we said as well, you see the Maximals and Predacons were able to render organics better than the Autobots and Decepticons, Skin, feathers, fur, scales they are perfect recreations" Obi said "Anyway, I better introduce you to the others" Obi said

"Others?" Kurumu asked

"My teammates" Obi said as he nodded off to the side as he lead

* * *

"Anything new?" Obi asked as he walked out into a smaller section to see three other people in the room.

"Not yet, we're still trying to translate the Cyberphonix" one of the team said

"Cyberphonix?" Kurumu asked

"The maximal's dialogue of Cybertronian" Obi said

"Who the cutie?" an older member said as he looked like a massive body-builder

"This is Kurumu Amaha" Obi said "Kurumu, this is Koji Onishi"

"NIce to meet you" Koji said

"Marika Kato" Obi said

"Its a delight" Marika said

"And the brawnly leader of our little crew here: Sword"

"What kind of a name is Sword?" Kurumu asked

"Don't know, but he actually transferred into NEST from another agency" Obi said

"Yep, switched from ghoulies to robots" Sword said

"Is he serious?" Kurumu asked

"Pretty much" the other three said before a siren flashed

"We've got incoming" Sword said

"What is it?" Marika asked

"We've got a panther Decepticon" Koji said

"Ravage" Sword scowled

"I'm sending out Rhinox now" Marika said

"Good, I want that Panther gone" Sword said

"Yes sir" the team said

* * *

Rhinox went out a side entrance, just in time to see something moving in the long dried grass, he moved slowly before he saw the cybernetic panther leapt into the air. Rhino stepped back as Ravage landed in front of the Maximal who looked unimpressed before lowering his horn and charged, but Ravage jumped over the Rhino and landed before trying to swipe at him, but Rhinox jumped back and tried to charge again, only for him to miss. Ravage jumped on the back of Rhinox which allowed the Maximal to kick Ravage off of him and into the dust, Rhinox sighed and simply sat down and wiggled on top of Ravage

"Pretty comfortable" Rhinox nodded before getting up and walking off, as Ravage laid in the crater caused by Rhinox while...twitching "This is Rhinox, the situation has been dealt with"

* * *

"No shit" Obi smirked

"Obi!" Marika said

"What, you were all thinking it" Obi laughed

"That is true" Koji laughed fist bumping Obi making the girls smile

"Anyway we should get back to the relics" Obi said

"Yeah, plus I want to take a closer look at the sword we found" Koji said

"Sword?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah" Sword said

"The weapon not you" Obi shouted

"Sure thing" the ginat leader shrugged and reclined in his chair before pulling a picture out.

"Checking out your girlfriend again sir?" Koji asked

"Ah shut it and keep working on that sword"

"Yes sir" Koji saluted making Kurumu giggle

* * *

Over two weeks Kurumu had temporarily joined Axalon team in looking at and discovering Cybertronian artefacts, as well as started a small relationship with Obi. It started off as a secret passion before they were busted making out half naked by Marika who just froze and walked away as all three of them were blushing, making both Koji and Sword laugh at what had happened. She also helped Marika out with some of the chores, namely cooking. She was happy here but she was getting home sick for her family when suddenly the alarms rang out

"What now?" Koji asked as the all gathered in the ready room.

"A wasp, a wasp tripped the alarm?" Marika asked

"I don't think that's a wasp" Kurumu said

"That's not wasp. Its Waspinator!" Rhinox said

"Who or what is Waspinator?" Koji asked as Rhinox ran out

"A predacon from that war I was talking about!" Rhinox snapped

* * *

Outside Waspinator was buzzing around

"No matter what happens to Waspinator, Waspinator very happy" the predacon said before a large green hand grabbed him "Waspinator less happy now"

"What are you doing here?" Rhinox asked

"Rhino-bot, Waspinator was sure Ant-bot slagged you" Waspinator said

"Well I survived, but what are you doing here?" Rhinox asked

"Well, Waspinator, Two-Heads and Ant-bot went to wipe out fleshie-bots"

"You what!" Rhinox gasped

"Only Waspinator had grown sick of being predacon, sick of being evil" Waspinator quickly added "So he quit Predacons and ordered Ant bot and Two head to plant b ig wet one of Waspinator's big, fat stripy"

"Okay, okay I get the picture" Rhinox flinched "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Waspinator was just left behind" Waspinator said

"Oh I see" Rhinox said

"Waspinator not liking where this is going, especially Rhino-bot's tone of vocals" Waspinator said befoee he was squashed by Rhinox

"Well, look at it this way, you no longer have to fight me, since I'm a pacifist as while"

"Pacifist Waspinator's aft, Rhino-bot can stick it up Rhino-bot's exhaust pipes" Waspinator said as he waited to pop up back to normal; "Maybe Waspinator join Decepticons?"

* * *

"So who was that?" Kurumu asked

"An old enemy, just not much of one" Rhinox said

"What do you mean?" Marika asked

"I believe the easdiest way to explain it is that Waspinator was the universe's whipping boy" Rhinox said

"Really, that bad?" Obi laughed

"He was the worst" Rhinox said smirking "Heck my teammate Rattrap had a Waspinator parts collection" Rhinox chuckled.

"So does that mean the war you were fighting in still going?" Kurumu asked

"NO its not, he quit the Predacons at the end of the war, or at least near its end" Rhinox asked

"So what will you do now?" Sword asked

"Not much, just as long as I can be a scientist first and soldier second I'm good" Rhinox said as he went off to do his own thing.

* * *

That night a C-130 Orion flew over head and opened the rear hatch as a Corvette drove out of the rear. Crosshairs transformed in midair and pulled his parachute before softly landing on the earth and activating his goggles. Its night vision mode gave him decent vision and he spotted Axalon base

"Objective located" Crosshairs said as he crept slowly. Suddenly the base was lit up and shining spotlights around. "Crap " the Autobot Paratrooper said as he now hid behind a rock and drew out an SMG and pointed at the light

"I don't think so" Rhinox charged at him,. Crosshairs shot at Rhinox who dodged left.

"Rhinox Maximize!" he shouted transforming into robot mode and drew out two massive miniguns which turned slowly

"Where did he get that hardware from?" Crosshairs asked shocked before Rhinox opened fired firing out hundreds of red hot shredding lead. Crosshairs tried to fire back, but it was no use so Crosshairs jumped away as Drift, Mirage and Bumble ran in with a few members of Section9, namely Laxus, Eren, Saito and Rock. Sword, Obi and Koji were running out of the based with guns drawn

"Hold your fire" Maes said as he strode out to meet Sword and the rest of the guys at Axalon base "So you're NEST archaeological division huh?"

"Yeah we are" Sword said "I'm Sword. I was a part of another agency until I switched to NEST after the Tokyo event" Sword said

"I know, it's good to have you with NEST, and it is rumoured that you still have contact with your old agency?" Maes said

"Yes sir" Sword said saluting

"So is it true that **he** is real" Maes said

"I'm not at liberty to say" Sword said

"Interesting" Maes said

"Col. Hughes!" Kurumu shouted

"Ah Miss Amaha" Maes sighed as Section 9 lowered their weapon, meanwhile Bumblebee and Drift were grappling with Rhinox, who despite being half their size was easily fighting them. He was doing really well.

"What is this guy?" Crosshairs asked as he try to punch Rhinox, only to have his punch blocked and got punched back in the face

"Autobots, we're falling back to Takara Base, our business is done here" Maes said

"Kurumu!" Obi shouted as he ran towards here

"Yeah" Kurmu said

"Any chance I'll see you again" Obi wondered

"Of course, you are my boyfriend now" she said kissing him before going with the Takara Base team, only to see that guys giving him the evil before a bridge opened up and they went through

"They seem nice" Obi smiled

"Come on let's hit the bunks okay guys?" Sword asked

"Yes sir" Obi and Koji said

* * *

After the bridge closed the away team started to walk off

"KURUMU!" Masane said

"MUM!" Kurumu cheered hugging her adoptive mother in a death grip happily

"You're safe, you have no idea how worried I've been" Masane said

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kurumu said

"Hey now, enough tears" Masane said just before Kuribayashi walked up and saluted

"Ma'am" she said "Sorry to interupt, but Valkyria squad just checked in, they found something in Vermillion ma'am"

"What is it?" Masane asked

"This ma'am" Kuribayashi sid showing a picture of a footprint.

"That's one big foot" Kurumu said

"Indeed it is" Masane said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and wow that was kind of a love letter to the 90's transformers scene with characters from Beast Wars and the original Transformers Robots in Disguise by showing Rhinox, Waspinator and Koji Onishi. I grew up with this two series as well as Generation 2 and I watched the Unicron Trilogy in High School, yes that's how old I am. Plus we have a character from this Anime season making his Fanfiction debut with Sword from Garo: Vanishing Line, which is really good so go check that anime out as well. Plus I might have set things up for a potential Spinoff as well**

 **So until next time I'll catch**


	20. Chapter 20

Stella Vermillion was up and wandering the halls of her palace and stopped as she looked out a window, all she could see was blue, the cool blue water of the ocean. She sighed before leaning up against the glass

"you're highness" a guard said

"Oh hello there, just wanted to get some air" Stella said

"While we're underwater?" the guard asked

"It's the best excuse I could come up with. But truthfully I'm nervous" Stella said

"About the people we were forced to leave behind?" the guard asked

"Yes, I'm just worried about what will happen to them without us leading them" Stella frowned

"Don't worry, they will be fine" the guard said "It's us I'm worried about I'm truthfully worried about

"I am worried about that as well" Stella said as the palace started to move

"He's restless again" The guard said

"I'll head up to the top deck" Stella said as she ran to where she wanted to go.

* * *

Meanwhile it was night time at Takara base a figure was sneaking through the Amaha family section, he heard a door open he froze before he saw Blake peek out and wave the figure over into her room

"That was risky" she said before the figure's mouth kissed hers. "Ikki, I'm serious!"

"I had to see you" he said holding her hand

"Come on" Blake said as she curled up to him and started to purr

"Anybody tell you that you act like a cat?" Ikki asked

"All the time" Blake said before she started to remove her top revealing her purple satin bra under the silvery moonlight as Ikki placed his hands on her hips and started to kiss her neck forcing a quite moan out of Blake.

* * *

"We're getting nowhere" Maes said as he slicked back his hair.

"Even with this footprint it doesn't give us much to work with" Kusanagi said

"But at least it's something" Masane said "Optimus, are there any transformers that big?"

"Several" Optimus said

"Any who come to mind at the moment?" Kusanagi asked

"No, as they would not be on this world" Optimus said

"Maybe one of them did show up" Maes said

"It is possible" Optimus said

"Question is: who does that footprint belong to?" Masane asked

"That is something we all want answered" Maes said "But for now I suggest it be lights out for all of us"

"Yes sir" the others said

* * *

The next morning Ikki was pulling his shirt on as the sun shone in Blake's window, Ikki laughed as Blake pulled the covers over head

"I hate mornings" she said

"I know you do" Ikki laughed softly before he kissed her forehead "Well I better get going"

"Okay, I'll call you later" Blake said sitting up while hold the quilt to her chest

"Okay I'll see you later" Ikki said as he opened the door and walked out backwards

"Oh no" Blake perked up

"What?" Ikki asked

"Good morning!" several male voice said as they grabbed Ikki

"Guys! COME ON GUYS!" Blake shouted grabbing her yukata and quickly pulling it on "You assholes"

"Can't hear you" Edward sang

"Oh this isn't going to end well" Blake sighed

* * *

"So who do we have here?" a voice said as Ikki was blinded as a bag was removed from his head and standing there were Shiro, Zen, Gray, Qwenthur, Tatsumi and Edward and behind them was a barely awake Nagisa

"I'm Ikki Kurogane" Ikki said "I'm a member of the Vermillion Royal Guard"

"What is a member of the Vermillion Guard doing exiting out of our sister's room?" Gray asked

"I was stationed here with her royal highness when she was signing the NEST Treaty, only she suggested that I stay here since I'm a member of the Kurogane family"

"Them?" Tatsumi asked in a negative tone

"You okay?" Zen asked

"Yeah, just heard some real bad shit about them" Tatsumi said

"I agree" Edward said

"Yeah we aren't exactly the most popular Japanese family, anyway when I was here I met up with Blake and I've been her boyfriend ever since" Ikki said

"Oh okay" Gray said

"So are you letting me go?" Ikki asked

"Um...DENIED!" the boys said as they pulled out guns and aimed at Ikki

"Um okay" he gulped nervously

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" a voice shouted

"Shit" the guys said

* * *

"Well?" Optimus asked as he and Maes walked over

"Just a bit of interrogation" Tatsumi said

"Boys?" Optimus said

"Well?" Maes asked

"Who said you could do that to my boyfriend?" Blake asked as she strode in angered

"Hey Kit Kat" Ikki said

"Hey Ikki" Blake smiled

"Wait boyfriend?" Masane asked walking up

"Yeah, mum this is Ikki my boyfriend" Blake blushed admitting it

"Well, it was bound to happen sometime" Masane sighed before she glared at her sons "I was quite calm and collected when I met all of your girlfriends"

"Yeah and we didn't do what you're doing" Blake frowned

"You did with me" Nagisa said

"We um...we just made sure you were picking the right girl for you" Blake said "No offense to Asuka" she said blushing

"None taken" said ninja shouted out from over by the section 9 quarters

"That was scary" Edward said

"Anyway can you let him down now?" Masane said

"Yeah" the boys said before Qwenthur cut the ropes.

"Thank you, now would you like to join us for Breakfast?" Masane asked

"That would be delightful ma'am" Ikki said

"Nagisa?" Hana asked

"What is it?" Nagisa asked

"I'm uploading some information to your Com gauntlet" Hana said

"I'll look at it after breakfast" Nagisa said

* * *

"So what did Hana send me?" Nagisa asked opening his laptop

"Nagisa" Masane warned

"Sorry mum" Nagisa said

"So Ikki how long have you been dating Blake?" Yang asked

"Yang!" Blake warned

"Since Princess Stella was here to join the NEST Alliance" Ikki said

"That was months ago!" Weiss exclaimed

"How did you keep it a secret?" Inori asked

"We were careful" Blake said

"So have you done it?" Kurumu asked

"If what we saw this morning then yeah they have" Edward said

"Blake" Masane said shocked

"Not like I'm the first one" Blake muttered

"Who?" Masane said as Izuku started to slurp his coffee, Masane was about to ask what that meant whne the alarm sound. Acting quickly Nagisa opened his laptop and saw what Hana sent him

"No way" Nagisa gasped

"What is it?" Rinka asked

"I'm picking up a massive energon signature" Nagisa said

"Meaning?" Rinka asked

"We're about to deal with a massive transformer" Nagisa said

* * *

"Ma'am, Valkyra Squad just checked in" Kuribayashi said saluting

"Where from?" Masane asked as she entered the main ops

"Vermillion, they were tracking what happened to the missing half of the kingdom" Kuribayashi said

'Did they find it?" Maes asked

"You bet that they did" Kuribayashi said

"Where?" Masane asked

"Here, in centre of the North Sea ma'am." Kuribayashi said

"Do we have an naval assets in the area?" Masane asked

"The Broadside is in the area, as is the Royal Navy" Kuribayashi said

"Set up what we did with the Ark, that energon source will lead us to Vermillion, I am not letting this mystery stay unsolved" Masane said

* * *

"Optimus, what's the situation?" Ironhide asked as the leader of the Autobots walked onto the bridge of the Ark.

"A massive energon source, NEST will meet us down there" Optimus said

"Understood, activate re-entry procedure" Ironhide said

"Yes sir!" the autobots said

"Atmospheric entry shield up" Mirage said

"Optical camouflage online" Drift said

"Coordinates locked in" Ratchet said

"Take us in helmsmen" Optimus said as he took a seat

"Taking us in sir" Bumblebee said

"Crosshairs, anything on RADAR?" Optimus asked

"Negative sir" Crosshairs said

"Why aren't the cons or MECH on this?" Drift asked

"That is a concern. But until then we must keep our eye on the source of the energon" Optimus said

* * *

"Valkyria squad reporting in" Akane said as she and her fellow unit members saluted as Maes and Section 9 got onto the deck of the Broadside

"What's the situation?" Maes asked

"We're currently floating over the source of the energon signature we've been detecting and since it is underwater" Akane said

"Very well, get a sub ready, I want to see what's exactly down there myself. Saluja, Okajima, Jaeger and Campbell you're with me" Maes said

"Noel, Bisca go with Col. Hughes" Akane said

"Yes ma'am" the two said as the group went over to a small sub. Once they were in the group were placed into the water and sunk down. Col Maes nodded to Eren who started up the sub and its systems. Once in the water the internal lights dimmed allowing the team to be able to see what was outside the sub. So far it was white

"Are you see what I am?" Rock asked

"You mean nothing, sure am" Bisca said, Noel gasped

"What is it?" Maes asked as Noel pointed out, she saw a figure 'standing' in the water

"It's her highness" Noel gasped

"But what is it" Maes said before realisation flooded over him and he stepped back "Take us further out"

"Sir?" Eren asked

"Take us further out and then turn so we can get a visual of it" Maes said making Eren doing so. After ten minutes the looked back and saw what was causing the massive energon signature

"No way" Maes said

"How?" Cecila asked

"Its huge!" Alibaba panicked

"Away sub this is the Broadside, do you read me down there, what is it?" Akane asked via radio

"We found it alright, but you aren't going to believe it" Maes said "It's a transformer: a massive Transformer!"

"I heed the call of the Last of The Primes" the Transformer said "I am Metroplex"

"SIR WE HAVE INCOMING!" Eren shouted

* * *

"Oh shit we have an entire fleet of Seacons" Shion said

"If they breach the haul of that big guy it will be flooded and the Kingdom of Vermillion will be no more" Asuka said

"Where at the Autobots!" Saito shouted

"We're reading the Ark now" Sakura said "Optimus this is Section 9, we have Seacons attacking the source of the energon"

"Understand" Optimus said as the Ark showed up and launched the Autobots into the water. Jazz turned around and froze at the sight before him

"Metroplex?" Jazz asked making all the Autobots turn around and stare in shock at their tallest ally was on Earth

"It is good to see you again" Ironhide said before the Seacons got there. The Autobots in the water turned and aimed

"FIRE!" Bumblebee said unleashing a barrage of plasma bursts, gunfire and explosive rounds.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Broadside something was being brought up from down below

"Well this suffice?" Saito asked

"It will indeed" Optimus nodded

"Megatron incoming" Kallen said as Megatron flew over head

"Use the main guns to take him down until the package is ready" Kallen said

"Yes ma'am" the soldiers said as the main guns were brought online and aimed at Megatron who was just circling the Broadside. Optimus walked over to the elevator as his truck trailer was finally brought up

"Optimus Prime: Flight mode!" he shouted as his trailer shifted into a flight pack and two massive miniguns. Picking up the guns as the flight pack was finally installed Optimus took off and flew after Megatron, aiming his guns at the Decpticon leader he unleashed a barraged from his right before which impacted Megatron's haul enough to slow his speed down allowing Optimus to catch up and axe kick Megatron into the water. He hovered t6hen before Megatron emerged from the sea roaring as he finished transforming and tried to grab Optimus, who moved away a bit and then shocked Megatron on the jaw before flying off.

* * *

"Look at Optimus go" Noel said

"Yeah" Akane said cheering

"Hello little girlies" Lazerbeak said as he showed up with his metallic tongue slithering about

"Stay back" Kallen said as she Sakura and Shion aimed at Lazerbeak,

"Like those would do anyth-ACK" Lazerbeak said before something heavy squashed

"This is the North sea right?" the brown and green transformer asked looking around. "Huh, nothing but a ship and the humans"

"Um, who are you?" Sakura asked

"Oh I'm Rhinox, I work out of Africa's Axalon Base" Rhinox said getting up, only seeing a smushed and twitching Lazerbeak. Who got up and looked worse for wear.

"What the pit hit me?" he asked as he actually limped along while flying

"AH, take a HIKE!" Rhinox said booting Lazerbeak in the aft to send him flying

"NO!" Lazerbeak said

* * *

Back underwater Bumblebee was wrestling with a Seacon before its head was blasted off by Ironhide who was nearly blindside until Hot Rod and Drift took down the Seacons. Mirage was standing on Metroplex to use him as a sniper's post and picked off several Seacons.

"This is getting us nowhere" Bumblebee said

"We have to hold out" Outback said

"Get Metroplex back on the shore!" Ironhide said

"We're not clear yet" Crosshairs said before shooting down two more Seacons before he jumped over another Seacon before blasting it

* * *

"Your highness!" a guard said

"I'm fine, are our people okay?" Stella asked

"Yes your highness, but you also need to be safe" the guard said

"I am, and I'm not leaving this position until we are all safe" Stella said "Metroplex, can you take us back up?"

"Yes your highness" Metroplex said as he started to move forward

"We are returning home" Stella said as she stood firm.

* * *

"Meroplex is on the move" Ironhide said

"Autobots defend Metroplex!" Jazz ordered as they all quickly converged on Metroplex as he moved

"He's pretty fast for a big dude" Skids said

"Got on him" Drift said as the Autobots all landed and pointed their guns backwards to see if any advancing Seacons would come at them.

"Looks good so far" Bumblebee said

"Roger that" Cliffjumper said as they all waited

"Now comes the harder part" Ratchet said

"That was easy?" the twins shouted

* * *

Optimus noticed a current and took action, punching Megatron away before flying off and stopping, looking down he saw Metroplex moving. Luckily Megatron hadn't seen that yet so he was in the clear. Frowning Optimus lined up his guns and blasted Megatron, forcing him into a small island where Optimus landed and deactivated the flight gear before drawing his shield and Axe while Megatron drew his blade and swung at Optimus, which were blocked by Optimus who then retaliated with his axe leaving a heavy gash in his armour. Snarling Megatron aimed his plasma cannon at Optimus Prime and fired a burst, only to have it deflected off his shield allowing Optimus to throw his axe into Megatron's shoulder stunning Megatron allowing him to the Autobot's leader to nearly remove the appendage. Suddenly Starscream and Soundwave showed up and rescued Megatron.

"I will be back, and when I do this world will burn" Megatron snarled

"And I will be here waiting for you" Optimus said as the ground shook "Welcome back old friend" he said as Metroplex arose out of the water, only after making sure that any and all ships in the area was clear.

* * *

"Air Raid, Evac how are things going there?" Maes asked from the bridge of the Broadside

"Good, Metroplex has started to transform and dock with the rest of Vermillion City" Air Raid said

"Alright, looks like that mystery is solved, good work everyone" Maes said as Bridge gate opened allowing Nagisa, Blake and Ikki. Who were greeted by Section 9, Valkyria squad and Princess Stella

"You're highness" the trio bowed

"Please, rise" Stella said

"Yes your highness" the trio said

"It is good to see you all again, especially you Ikki, I have missed the captain of my personal guard" Stella said

"Captain of the princess' royal guard?" Blake asked

"So I undersold my role" Ikki said

"No Kidding!" Blake snapped making the princess laugh

"Please follow me and welcome to Vermillion..no welcome to Mertoplex City" Stella said "Now if you follow me"

"I'll stay here just as long as you need to okay?" Maes asked as he grabbed a fishing rod and casted off the side of the Broadside

"Mind if we join you sir?" Kallen asked as the other NEST Officers joined him

"the more the merrier" Maes said. Soon the deck of the Broadcast was filled with laughter and girlish screams as an afternoon of fishing was to be had.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that ins the second mystery solved, not sure how I came to the decision of making the Kingdom of Vermillion Metroplex, but I'm kind of glad I did since it was a really cool idea to have especially what I have planned for the future and we get a new pairing: Ikki and Blake which fits in with the Vermillion saga. So that's done and the Rhinox cameo was a last minute thinsg as well that came off the idea of what I did to ravage.**

 **So until next time...hold on for a second here I'm issuing a challenge to my top reviewer: a reaction fic to this. I'll discuss the rules about it if he does decide to do this, but if not that's okay**

 **So now until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	21. Chapter 21

Things had calmed down that Metroplex had been brought back to the capital city of the Vermillion Empire and the Decepticons had been quiet. But the problem plaguing Masane was not a military matter, it was fair away from a military matter. It was a family matter that her more maternal side was concerned about this issue

"Shino?" Masane shouted out

"Yes ma'am" Kuribayashi said

"I need you to round up Gray, Zen, Shiro, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Qwenthur, Tatsumi and Kurumu and bring them to the main hangar" Masane asked

"Yes ma'am" Kuribayashi saluted "Anything else?'

"Yes, can you round up a few of the Autobots as well?" she asked

"Of course ma'am" Kuribayashi said saluting as she went about her task while Masane typed something on her computer

* * *

"So why are we here?" Gray asked "It's early and a weekend"

"Yeah some of us have homework" Yang said

"You homework?" Weiss asked

"And why are they here?" Shiro asked as Bumblebee, Jazz, Hot Rod, Mirage, Drift, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen and Ironhide were with them

"You're driving" Masane said

"Come again?" Kurumu asked unsure what she heard

"You're driving and you are driving them" Masane said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?" Smokescreen

"Yeah, we can't drive...oh" Blake said

"What?" Qwenthur asked

"Basically this is a quick session of Driver's ed" Blake said

"What?" the others asked

"What's wrong with that. I think it's a good idea" Rin said as she was walking along side Arcee "I even got my bike license"

"And you're nineteen" Yang said

"Alright, now we'll start in an hour okay" Masane said

"Yeah" the teens said as they walked off to change.

* * *

An hour later, the group she wanted to see were back and they were in their usual outfits.

"Let's get this over with" Grey said as he adjusted his white over shirt

"So who goes with who?" Shiro asked

"I've got a list: Bumblebee and Gray"

"Nice choice" Gray said

"Blake and Drift, Shiro and Cliffjumper, Yang and Smokescreen, Weiss and Jazz, Qwenthur and Wheeljack, Kurumu and Hot Rod, Zen and Ironhide which leaves Tatsumi and Mirage" Masane said

"Interesting choices, but who will be riding with the children in each car?" Ironhide asked

"Translation: who is the sucker performing instructor duty?" Tatsumi snickered

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Itami asked

"Oh yeah, he has sucker written all over him" Kurumu said

"Oh shit, what did I get dragged into this time?" Itami asked

* * *

"Okay, let's just do this easily" Itami said as he was in Bumblebee with Gray.

"Now remember Bee, I'm charged" Gray said

"I know" Bumblebee said "all controls have been switched to manual mode, and don't worry Ratchet is watching so if anything happens he can quickly switch back to me"

"Good thinking" Gray said

"Now start up, pull out and do a lap" Itami said

"Roger that" Gray said as he started Bumblebee up and slowly moved out of the main hangar and onto the make shift road that was created. Gray stopped and looked left and right before continuing onto the road and carefully drove around it. Itami seemed to nod before Gray pulled off a three point turn and reversed before continuing on

"Not bad; give way sign" Itami said as Gray eased to a stop and gave time for people to pass before he continued on the road. After about half an hour Gray headed back into the hangar and parked

"There we are piece of cake" Gray said

"So have you driven before, and I don't include the Barricade chase" Itami said

"Maybe once or twice" Gray smirked

* * *

"Alright we're next" Blake said "Ready Drift?"

"I am, it shall be an joy to feel you drive" Drift said transformer

"And I get quite the stylish ride" Blake said smoothly getting in Drift, she took a moment to hand her hands over the interior of the Autobot

"And when your ready?" Itami smirked as she started the car, taking a moment to enjoy the purr of the engine

"Ready" Blake said as she put Drift in gear and took off, she was doing alright at first taking it nice and slow. She got the three point turn and the give way. But she seem to have gained a heavier foot and started to speed up before testing how good Drift was at his namesake. Itami was looking alright as Blake slowed down and casually entered the hangar

"Passable, but points off for speeding at the end"

"Understood" Blake said

* * *

"Ready partner?" Cliffjumper asked

"You bet" Shiro said as he and Itami got into Cliffjumper.

"Same rules as the others okay Cliff?" Itami asked

"Sure thing partner" Cliffjumper said

"Never should have shown him John Wayne" Itami muttered as country music started up. It started out the same with Shior used defensive and controlled driving techniques, giving ways, three point turning and even reversing. But soon they found themselves on two wheels

"WHAT!" the driver and passenger said

"Sorry ya'll couldn't resist"

"Points off there" Itami said

"Sorry" Cliffjumper said

"So, should I be worried who's next?" Itami asked

* * *

"I'll go easy on you" Yang said as she and Smokescreen rolled up

"Oh great the hothead of the group" Itami said

"HEY!" Yang said "I'm not that hot headed"

"I beg to differ" Smokescreen said

"Anyway, please proceed" Itami said as he strapped himself in as Yang started to drive out, only to stall it

"Um, Smokescreen?" Yang asked

"Oh right, switching to Automatic Transmission" Smokescreen said

"Thanks" Yang said as she tried again, this time getting further then when she first started. While she was hesitant and some areas she did rather well, what Yang didn't anyone was that she had been practicing on Arcee with Rin not far away from her. Thankfully she handled Smokescreen slower then Arcee. She got to the give way and stopped a bit away from where teh sign

"Yang you can move up" Itami said

"Oh right" Yang said as she slowly moved up and looked around. Itami noted her hesitation, so he told her just to head in the reversing back into the hangar

"Not too bad" Itami said

"Yeah sorry" Yang said as she got out

"Hey, you didn't do too badly" Weiss said

* * *

"Time for me to step up to the plate" Qwnethur said

"Oh great" Itami moaned before they got in the vehicle chosen for Qwenthur: Wheeljack!

"So what should I do first?" Qwenthur asked

"Just pull out follow the road and then I'll have you perform some tests"

"You got it" Qwenthur said as he started to move out of the hangar, only to swerve around the rod and then floor it.

"WHOA!" Itami shouted as he grasped the door. They were coming up the Give way section, but being the speed they were going Qwenthur slammed on the brake and nearly gave Itami whiplash. "Back" he rasped

"Sorry" Qwenthur said as Wheeljack agreed

"Next!" Itami shouted as soon as they were in the hangar

* * *

"That bad huh?" Weiss asked as she got ion Jazz and looked around, she then adjusted the mirrors, check the fuel, looked behind her and then started up Jazz. By this stage Itami was impressed, but that doesn't mean he needed a replacement; luckily he knew of one. Soon Weiss was driving a decent speed, quickly glancing in the side mirrors before flicking her gaze up to the roof mirror and then continued as normal. She also got the give way and three point turn right, she also looked behind her as she reverse to see her blind spot. She finished her un back reversing in

"Not bad, in fact perfect marks so far" Itami said

"Thank you sir" Weiss bowed

"So who's left?" Itami asked

"I don't really know" Weiss said

* * *

"You getting in?" Itami asked as Tatsumi stood there

"I'm not too sure about this" Tatsumi said

"You have got to be kidding me, why?" Itami asked

"This is a Ferrari!" Tatsumi said "I can't afford this

"I'm also an Autobot" Mirage said as he opened the door allowing Itami to push him in

"Now, please proceed" Itami said

"Okay" Tatsumi stuttered as he slowly rolled out

"Oh wow, I think I saw a **snail** overpass us"

"Okay, okay" Tatsumi said as he gained a bit more speed and then started to drive around., Itami though he was doing okay as the young lad was a bit more confident then when he first got in, the first mistake he made was that he was a bit over the line when they got to the give way sign. He then stalled the car before it was decided that Mirage would handle the gears for the rest of the test, next Tatsumi ran over the road cones while performing a three point turn before finally driving back in while riding the break

"Not bad, but not great either" Itami said

"Saw that coming" Tatsumi said

"Oh well, maybe next time" Itami said smiling

* * *

"So I'm up now?" Kurumu asked as she and Hot Rod got ready, and while he didn't look it Itami was scared out of hsi wits. But luckilyt there was a distraction

"Okay Itami, what did you need me here for?"

"Mr Fujinuma?" Kurumu asked

"Wait" Satoru said "OH NO WAY!"

"What, you just have two more to do" Itami said

"Forget it!" Satoru said

"Oh come on!" Itami said

"NO!" Satoru said

"You sure about that?" Itami asked

"Fine, but you OWE me!" Satoru said as he got in the car with Kurumu, who was doing final checks. "Please proceed" the teacher said as Kurumu used her driving skill to navigate the course, Satoru nodded as he looked at each check mark Itami said. She skidded a bit when stopping at the give way, she pulled a bit of understeer in a corner, and just as she was about to pull into the hangar Hot Rod slipped a bit; luckily Kurumu got it under control and smoothly entered the hangar

"So?" she asked nervously

"Not bad Miss Amaha" Satoru said

* * *

"And I'm the last one" Zen said

"Okay, so shall we?" Satoru said

"Sure" Zen said as he buckled up and started up Ironhide. He pulled out but stopped and then checked to see if teh coast is clear and then pulled out. Zen had to keep in mind that he was in a bigger vehicle so that meant accelerating was higher and breaking time was longer than the others, so he kept that in mind and kept at a relatively decent speed, he also managed to do the give way correctly and then the three point turn easily, he suspected that Ironhide was helping him in secret. But he didn't mind that since he was reaching the hangar and drove in.

"Not bad Zen" Satoru said smiling

"Thanks" Zen said as he got out

"Okay, there I'm done. Now if you excuse me I have something to do" Satoru grouched

"So what you got a date or something?" Gray asked

"They are too perceptive" Satoru said

"Ooh who's it with?" Kurumu asked

"Surely not with that teacher you saved from the Keijo Academy" Itami said

"Shut it" Satoru said

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, so you starting to like Keijo huh?" Itami tauntyed

"Shut it" Satoru said leaving.

* * *

"So how did they do?" Masane asked

"Not bad, some of them need practice a bit" Itami said "Weiss seems to be the best driver out of that group"

"I'm sure of that" Masane said before freezing while looking some paper work

"What is it?" Itami asked

"Here" Masane said handing the paperwork to Itami "it appears that I'll be joining you guys over there"

"Why?" Itami asked looking over the paperwork confused "you're needed here...oh I see"

"Yeah, they can't spare Section 9 since they'll be doing other work so they're sending me and the Autobots in to investigate"

"And the children?" Itami asked putting the paperwork back on the desk

"I'll be surprised if they didn't somehow sneak their way over to our mission location, but if they did can you promise that you will try and keep them safe for me"  
"The only thing I can do is try" Itami said

"Thank you, now I must prepare" Masane said

"Yeah I'll round the others up and inform them of it as well" Itami said as he walked off.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and if your asking where this chapter came from, well I was inspired by real life since I'm a learner driver (yeah at my age) so I figured I would show how some of the guys deal with driving since the age of getting your learners over here in Australia is either 16 or 17. Plus it a relaxing chapter so its was going to be a bit random while setting up the next plot point/arc**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	22. Chapter 22

"So where do you think you're going?" Rin asked

"I don't know, but mum, Itami and Section 9 are going" Tatsumi said

"So you are all going to follow them?" Zen asked

"Yeah" the younger siblings said making the eldest trio sigh

"Oh come on, you want to know what's out there as well, right?" Edward asked

"Of course we do, but maybe we should" Rin said

"You know ASK!" Gray shouted

"Then they'll say no" Qwenthur said

"Come on guys" Zen said

"They're coming. Quickly get in" Edward said

"What?" Rin asked as the others pulled them into their hiding place as the truck was hooked up

"If we get in trouble, we're blaming you" Gray said

* * *

"Okay, this is it men! We'll pass through the gate soon" Maes said as he looked at the fleet of military vehicles

"Should we warn the kids?" Laxus asked

"Nah!" Maes said "They chose that trailer, if they asked us then they would be comfier" Maes said

"Understood sir" Laxus said as he drove forward into a structure that looked more at home in Ancient Rome. Soon the fleet was moving through the structure.

"Get ready" Itami's voice came over the radio

"This is Section 9, we're ready" Maes said

"Autobots are moving out" Optimus said

"We're green on all teams, let's go" Itami said as it was there time to move.

"Should we secure the kids?" Cecily asked

"They should have asked to come instead of sneaking along" Maes said

"Alright, Sakura when they get out make sure that they are okay, alright?" Cecily asked

"Yes ma'am" Sakura said

* * *

After a hour of hours the transports stopped

"Are we there yet?" Inori asked

"I think so" Tatsumi said

"Stick you head out and check then" Rinka said

"Why yo, WHOA!" Tatsumi said as the area where they were hiding suddenly tilted

"Ow" Gray said

"Hey guys welcome to the Special Zone of Japan, we call this place Alnus Hill"

"Wait you knew we were back there?" Zen asked

"Yeah, heck to be truthful we would be kind of insulted if you didn't try to sneak onboard" Maes said deadpanning

"Then why didn't you offer us better transport?" Yang asked rubbing her back

"Because you snuck away instead of asking" Maes said smirking

"Prick" the group of brothers mentally growled

"So this is the area beyond the gate huh?" Rin asked getting up

"Yep, this area's mainly the Japanese Military's main base Alnus Hill" Itami said

"Whoa" the kids all said as they saw open green fields, a small village near the base which was filled with fantasy creatures, from human-animal hybrids to elves

"This is the world beyond the gate?" Setsuna asked

"It is indeed" Itami said

"So where to first?"

"Actually" Itami said

* * *

"The changing rooms?" Edward asked

"Well I was under orders to bring you to the embassy, which means that you'll have to look the part" Itami said as he pulled on his dress uniform "Her highness will be there"

"Her highness, you mean as in a princess?" Minako asked sticking her head out before she was pulled back in by Kallen

"That's right, so you need to look all proper" Itami said 'Let's hope the brother doesn't show up

"And what are the Autobot's function?" Gray sked adjusting his white coat

"Escorts" Itami said

"I see" Rinka said

"Well, if you're all dressed up, shall we?" Itami asked as he escorted the guys out "Girls, you have ten minutes okay. And don't worry the section 9 girls are going to help you. If you need an extra hand, I've got some soldiers posted outside, one of them being Kuribayashi" Itami said

"Thanks" Rin shouted back

* * *

"So this is one of the Japanese embassy?" Gray asked as they got there with Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper

"Of course the fancier cars are bringing the girls" Edward said

"Edward, look forward now" Maes said as her got out of a military transport.

"Yes sir" Edward said

"Let's go" Itami said as they entered the party. The guys were shocked at how it looked like a normal Japanese party with elegant dresses and rich food

"Oh man you smell that?" Souma asked

"Yeah, what is that?" Qwenthur asked

"Chicken?" Nagisa asked

"Try some boys, it's the best" Itami said as he gave some to the three boys

"WOW!" the three said before the other Autobots turned up and waited as the girls got out, each one of teh girl were wearing a formal dress; most of them enjoyed it but Setsuna looked a bit embarrassed.

"You clean up nicely" Itami said

"This is embarrassing" Setsuna blushed

"You look nice" Masane said

"Mum?" the kids said

"Hello" Masane said showing up with a drink and then a young woman with auburn hair walked up "And this is Princess Pina Co Lada"

'Seriously?" Qwenthur, Shiro and Souma asked

"Guys, be polite" Rin said "We're honoured to meet you your highness" she bowed

"Oh thank you" Pina bowed back "Are these all of yours"

"Yeah, I adopted them after a tragedy happened on our world" Masane said

"What happened to their original parents?" Pina asked

"Various deaths" Masane said "Some of them were from fighting back, others it just happened suddenly. When I found then they had formed a group and the older ones were protecting the younger ones, as soon as I saw them something just clicked and I haven't looked back"

"What about the worries and stresses of the role of motherhood?" Pina asked

"I manage, sure there are days when I just want to run away. But the other days; the days where I'm lonely if I haven't seen or near my children. That is how I manage those things" she smiled

"That's good to know" Pina said as the ground rumbled

"Earthquake?" Masane asked quietly

"No that would be the Titans, massive armoured creatures that showed up a while ago. They mostly keep to themselves thought they attacked when we provoked them. The battle was over quickly, even quicker then when we met your forces, and nothing remaining, no swords, no shields, no bodies, no blood just ash"

"I don't like the sound of that" Masane said

"No, it was nothing like we had seen before, and we've dealt with both the Japanese and Dragons" Pina said

"Wait you guys have Dragons here?" Inori asked

"Indeed we do" Pina said

* * *

"And you brought you gauntlet why?" Gray asked

"Something's bothering me here, it's says there's energon here, but can't get a lock on it" Nagisa said

"Maybe it's moving" Qwenthur said ripping a chunk of meat off and ate it

"Think it could be interference?" Gray asked

"I don't know, I know we're really linked up to Teletraan-1 here, but I could probably use a hyper-spatial link I could get a better read on the energon" Nagisa said

"But what could give off that besides the Autobots?" Qwenthur asked

"I'm not sure" Nagisa said as he tried to get a better scan on the energon signature.

"Boys, come on we have to head back" Itami said

"Yes sir" the boys said as they walked over to the transport

* * *

"Ah that was a good time" Itami cheered

"I agree, it must have been a buzz for the boys to meet a princess" Maes said

"Yeah, totally" Itami said as the boys agreed. Soon they saw the countryside pass by them, a rare content smile was on Itami's face. Maes noticed this as he drove along. Suddenly the flapping of wings caught their attention

"What is that?" Maes asked concerned

"Warning unknown enegron signature detected" the gauntlet announced

"Oh shit" they all thought

"Does anybody have eyes on it?" Tatsumi said

"Um yeah" Qwenthur gulped

"What?" Edward asked

"Dragon, or in this case: DRAGON TRANSFORMER!" Qwenthur shouted

"Computer identify!" Nagisa shouted

"Transformer unknown, data-link lost unable to connect to Teletraan-1 database" the gauntlet said

"Well that's useless!" Izuku shouted

"HEY!" Nagisa shouted "It's coming back around"

"Alright, arm yourself" Itami said as he got his assault rifle while Maes got out his own rifle and aimed at the Dragon and opened fired, but it did barley anything

"Don't you have anything bigger?" Maes asked

"NO! We left that car with the girls and Autobots" Itami said

"So all we have are these two rifles, which are nothing but peashooters to that thing!?" Maes shouted

"Yeah" Itami shrugged

"WORDS WILL BE HAVED ITAMI!" Maes shouted as he ducked behind the car and tried firing again, but all it did was bounce off the metallic hide of the dragon.

"Nagisa, get that link back up!" Gray shouted

"I'm trying" Nagisa said

* * *

"That was so fun" Minako said happily

"Say you, I had to walk around in this stupid thing" Setsuna blushed

"Hey, meeting a princess from another world is worth the price of having to wear one of these dresses right?" Rin asked

"I supposed" Setsuna said bashfully

"Hold up" Kuribayashi said

"What is it?" Rin asked

"Itami's transport's stopped" Kuribayashi said before they heard gunfire. "And they're under attack. Girls stay here"

"Yes ma'am" they said before the female soldiers got out and ran over with the other soldiers.

"Minako, did you bring it?" Rin asked

"Here you go" Minako said handing Rin a backpack

"And that is?" Yang asked

"Something I had planned in advance" Rin said pulling her formal dress off.

"Oh okay" Yang said

* * *

"LIEUTENANT!" Kuribayashi said as she skidded to where Itami and Maes was "what's going on?"

"We've got a dragon" Itami shouted

"So?" Kuribayashi said

"It's a Transformer!" Maes shouted as he fired

"What?" Kuribayashi said as she pulled out her radio and ordered the fifty cal to open fire on the thing "We have to get some Autobot support"

"Well where are they?" Itami asked before the sound of engines were heard. Cliffjumper and Drift pulled up and transformed

"Is that what I think it is?" Drift asked

"Yeah, a predacon; but what is it doing here?" Cliffjumper asked

"A predacon" Kuribayashi said

"And ancient bestial transformers, they usually take the forms of mythological monsters like dragons and griffins" Cliffjumper said "I thought Ultra Magnus defeated the last one a hundred earth years ago!" Cliffjumper said as the predacon came around again

"Let's move" Drift said as he and Clifjumper ran into the action

"Cover them!" Itami said

"Alright boys get out and head to our group of transports, it will be safer for you" Maes said

"Let's go" Gray shouted as he got hgis brothers out and ran, mostly behind Henry who was the youngest brother. But what he didn't see was Nagisa running a bit to the left, luckily Zen noticed

"NAGISA!" zen shouted just as they predacon unleashed a fire blast, very close to Nagisa, but its effect was more devastating

* * *

"NAGISA" Rin said as she ran over to where Nagisa was, he had been caught in a fissure created by the predacon. Rin had skidded over to Nagisa and reached out to try and lift her brother up out of the fissure, Nagisa tried to jump and grab Rin's hand, but the ground gave way and Nagisa's hand just grazed Rin's before he fell down into the crater. Think quickly he removed his gauntlet and threw it to Rin who caught it

"No" Rin whispered

"See you sister" Nagisa said

"NAGISA!" she screamed.

"RIN!" Maes shouted as Rin got up with tears in her eyes

"We're falling back" Maes shouted making Rin hesitantly run back to the transports, watching as they left with Cliffjumper and Drift guarding the transports before the dragon was fended off

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Masane said as the kids got to the base and out of the transport

"We think so" Zen said looking around before frowning

"Rin?" Masane asked "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"he's gone" Rin whispered

"What? Who?" Masane asked before Rin revealed the gauntly

"Nagisa, he fell down into a fissure created by that dragon, and I tried to pull him out only I couldn't, he jumped and teh ground just gave way. He fell. I'm sorry" Rin said hugging Masane and unleashing her tears

"Nagisa's dead?" Zen asked

"No" Gray gasped

"Bro" Tatsumi said

"NO!" Rinka shouted

"He's...gone" Henry asked disbelief in his voice

"SHIT!" Maes shouted punching a truck

"I'm sorry" Itami said walking away. "I should have done something"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh yeah I went there, I brought them to the GATE world only to kill off Nagisa, for a particular reason one that I basically planned before the chapter where Optimus prime showed up, yes that early! but don't worry you know what happens if you've read my fics with hero death in them, so there is that, but the next chapter may be one of my favourites to write**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	23. Chapter 23

"But sir!" Itami said

"I'm sorry Itami, but we have limited ammunition as it is, so I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that I can't allow you to perform a strike on a transformer, must less a major operation over here. Maybe you can arrange something with Section 9, wince they mostly deal with the Transformers for NEST" the general said

"Yes sir" Itami said

"I'm sorry to hear about that, I know how close you are to those kids" the general said

"Thank you sir" Itami said

"How's Capt Amaha?" the general asked

"Not in the best way sir, she's still grieving" Itami said

* * *

"Poor girl" Eren said as a small group saw Rin being comforted by Alibaba

"I know what you mean" Laxus said

"Losing your kid brother like that, I would not be in the best of moods" Saito said

"So what should we do?" Eren asked

"Maes is talking to Kusanagi to see what we should do next" Laxus said

"What about her, remember the princess talking about some sort of Titans?" Eren asked as a young turquoise haired girl walked in

"I've seen her with Itami and she can speak the language" Saito said

"Hey, young miss" Eren shouted out making the girl look at them and point at herself "Yeah, can you come over here and answer some question please"

"Sure what is it you need?" the girl asked

"What do you know about the Titans?" Laxus asked

"The Titans?" the girl asked

* * *

"It's a no go" Maes said

"So even your guys struck out huh?" Itami asked

"Pretty much, Makoto didn't want to launch a full scale assault in another world due to consequences that we could face over here" Maes said

"So what are we going to do, get them back to our world?" Itami asked

"I get it, you feel like you failed the kid"

"Of course I did, Rin's feeling worse since she was the last one to actually see Nagisa alive" Itami said

"I know, but for now all we can do is look after those affected" Maes said before spotting a truck with a red circle on it, inside the red circle was a fist holding a sword and on the outside was the phrase: In Absentia Lucis tenebrae "What are they doing here?"

"Who?" Itami asked

"The BPRD!" Maes said

"And they are?" Itami asked

"They are to the mystical what we are to Transformers" Maes said "We handle Sci-Fi, they handle Fantasy. In fact one of our members came from them"

"Really?" Itami asked

"Yeah" Maes said walking off

"So what do they want in this world?" Itami asked

* * *

Pina was standing on the walls of Italica when the sound of footsteps were heard, the Japanese army got into position, but she calmly held her hand out keeping them from firing

"Easy" she said as her knights joined her. There passing by the town were several large beasts. The Japanese army froze, one of them revealing themselves to Kuribayashi removed her helmet

"Amazing" she said as she stared awestruck. "I never thought I would live to see this day" she said

"What do you mean?" Pina asked

"Those are similar to creatures from our world called Dinosaurs" Kuribayashi said "They existed millions, even billions before our current time. So to see a small group of them like this is awe inspiring. If I would die right now, in this world. I would be damn happy to see that such a sight existed" Kuribayashi said smiling

"One of them has a rider" a knight said

"What?" Kuribayashi asked as she pulled out a scope and looked through it to see that indeed; one of them, a Velociraptor had indeed a rider, who was clad in blue with a futuristic styled bastard sword on his back and armour on his arm. The rider steered the Raptor to the front as the others which were a T-Rex, Triceratops, Spinosaurus, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus and a Pterodactyl on the back of the Triceratops. The T-Rex paused before continuing on with the Raptor and its rider "But what are they doing here?"

"Those Miss Kuribayashi are the Titans I mentioned to Itami" Pina said

"Oh" Kuribayashi said

* * *

"How's everyone doing?" Zen asked

"Not great, still processing things" Blake said as she sipped her tea

"Man, to lose one of us" Izuku said

"We should have gotten to him quicker" Zen said

"I know, we all do. But it's in the past" Blake said

"What should we do going forward?" Izuku asked "Maybe try and talk to him"

"Yeah, it would be nice to get his input into all of this" Zen said

"Good, that will be the first thing we do when we get back home" Blake smiled

"I think mum and Rin would like that as well" Zen said

* * *

Itami was standing guard, while wishing he was back in the officer's lounge watching the latest seasonal anime when he was joined by Rinka

"Hey Rinka" Itami said

"Hey" Rinka said "How are things going?"

"Not too bad, pretty quiet; just the way I like it" Itami said smiling "How are you holding up?"

"The same as the others I guess, heck probably worse off, as I knew Nagisa before mum adopted us" Rinka said pulling her knees to her chest

"I see" Itami said "I'm sorry for you loss. If I had"

"You did what you could" Rinka said looking over the wall

"I still feel bad" Itami said

"Itami?" Rinka asked

"Yes Rinka?" Itami asked

"Please tell me that is not the dragon that killed my brother" Rinka panicked

"What?" Itami asked looking out as he saw the Predacon was indeed incoming and behind it were five other dragons and a griffin looking monster "SHIT!" the soldier said as he signalled a red alert

"Itami what is it?" Maes asked as he came running

"Predacons" Itami said

"Shit" Maes said "Mount up" he said

"Yes sir" Itami said as he ran off to get ready for a fight

"Rinka, get you family and started getting any civilians to safety" Maes said

"Yes sir" Rinka said

"Section 9, prepare for Anti-Transformer Operations" Maes said

"Yes sir" they said via radio

"Do we have any allies in the field?" Maes asked

"Kuribayashi and a small unit is in Italica, but its nearly a full day away" Itami said

"Shit" Maes said

* * *

"Autobots, defend this military base" Optimu said as most of the Autobots stood in front of the base ready to roll.

"7 Predacons against us, doesn't be seeming fair" Hound said

"Oh it's not, for us" Ironhide said

"Do you need your flight tech Prime?" Hotrod asked

"No, keep that in reserve" Optimus said "Here they come"

"Gentlebots, it's been a pleasure" Crosshairs said

"Sentiment's mutual" Hound said picking up his gattling gun and feeding a belt into it "Well Boss, got any words of encouragement?"

"Autobots We must Stand united, or all will fall" Optimus said loading his guns

"I'm encouraged" Skids said

"Incoming!" Ratchet said as they all opened fire, but the Predacons were too fast in the air. Luckily Air Raid had transformed to fight a few of them in the air. Scavenger pulled out a shotgun and fired upon the Griffin looking one, but it gripped the gun and ripped it out of his hands. Drift then tried to slash it with his sword, but missed; soon Mirage tried to follow up, but a different Dragon grabbed Mirage's arm blades and wrestled him to the ground before puncturing his leg making the sniper cry out

"MIRAGE!" Smokescreen shouted as he blasted the dragon, only to be batted away by its tail. Outback drove up and pulled out his blaster and shot a round into its back, only for the dragon to grip Outback's leg in its mouth and threw him into Wheeljack and Scavenger. But this allowed Ironhide and Hound to unload every single round of ammo they had onto the dragon, only to be blindsided by another with its tail. Optimus fired at the leader Predacon only it was less then effective; he was thrown around by it. Suddenly the dragon looked at the base and roared gaining the attention of the other Predacons who let the Autobot go and ran to the base

"AUTOBOTS FALL BACK!" Optimus cried

"Never Prime" Hound said pulling out more guns and firing on the dragons from behind, only they feel short. Hound snarled

"I'll go warn the humans" Drift said

"GO!" Optimus shouted

* * *

"They're past the Autobots!" a soldier said

"Prepare mortars!" Itami shouted

"Yes sir" the soldier said as he signalled to the mortar crew to ready a barrage "Ready sir"  
"FIRE!" Itami shouted as the sounds of mortars charged the air, "Again!" he shouted as a second barrage was launched landing where the first had stunning the Predacons, "Air support use Hellfires and take them down" Itami shouted

"they're getting back up" a soldier said

"SECTION 9 GO!" Maes shouted as he gave a Stinger launcher to Itami. "Lock on the leader" the commander said

"Don't need to tell me twice" Itami said as he pointed the weapon at the largest dragons at two armoured Hummers rocketed out of the base, on the back were Saito and Laxus who fired .50 cal machine guns at them while Alibaba and Eren rock in circles around them. Rock and Asuka were riding shotguns using SAW guns to try and weaken their armour. The rest of the female members were helping with evac. Suddenly all their guns started click

"We're out" Alibaba said

"Head back to base" Maes said

"You ready?" Itami asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" Maes said as they squeezed the trigger causing two rockets to shoot off at the dragons just as a third wave of mortar fire accompanied them just as Drift got back to the base. But it didn't work as a ball of fire shot out of the dust revealing that the Predacons were fine

"It didn't work" Maes said

"We're screwed" Itami said as he pulled out a flask and took a gulp of it "Here

"Thanks" Maes said "Well this how our world ends, not with a whimper but a bloody roar" Maes said as a roar sounded, but instead of coming from the front it came from the right causing the two men to stand up and look out "Itami...what is in this flask?"

"Ale, why?" Itami asked

"I'm seeing Dinosaurs" Maes said "I think I'm drunk"

"Can't be, I'm seeing them too" Itami said as the two saw that eight dinosaurs were standing tall on a hill roaring. But the things was the Dinosaurs made the Predacons halt and look at them.

* * *

"They're just standing there" Blake said

"So we should use this time to move the rest of the people" Ruby said

"I agree, come on" Gray said as the others went off. But Blake stood still until her eyes went wide through the binoculars. Finding a familiar blue and black car she raced over to him and got in

"Blake what are you doing?" Drift asked

"Just drive, but give me manual control" Blake said

"You've only had one lesson in me" Drift argued

"I don't care, just get out there as fast as you can, and when I say open the passenger door" she said as Drift did what she said as she drove towards the Dinosaurs who were standing there. Once she was close enough she skidded to a halt and had Drift open the door. "GET IN NOW!" she shouted as her passenger complied "BACK TO BASE NOW!" Blake roared as she slammed the pedal down making Drift go all out and race back to the base. Once they were inside Blake and her passenger got out. As soon as they were face to face she slapped the passenger and then hugged them

"What was that for?" he asked revealing himself to be Nagisa

"The slap because we thought you were dead, the hug was because you're okay" she said before doing "That was for scaring us" hug "that's because you're here" slap "that was for being reckless!" hug "that's because you my little brother" she cried bear hugging him

"I love you too sis" Nagisa said hugging Blake

"But Nagisa who or what are they?" Blake asked drying her eyes

"Well, when you have dragons who do you usually go to?" Nagisa asked smirking

"Knights" Blake answered confused

"And that is what they are, Knights. Autobot knights who turn into Dinosaurs; or they are more commonly called" Nagisa said

* * *

"Dinobots!" Bumblebee said

"It can't be" Cliffjumper said as they gazed on at the sight of their lost comrades.

"GRIMLOCK TRANSFORM!" the Tyrannosaurus said transforming into a knight "Dinobots, transform and CHARGE!" he said as the other Dinobots changed

"Sludge, Slug, Swoop, Snarl, Slash, Scorn, Sledge, they're okay. They're okay" Ironhide said

"I thought they were slagged back on Cybertron" Hound said as the Knightly Dinobots came towards the Autobots

"Optimus" Grimlock said holding out his hands

"Grimlock" Optimus said as he was helped up "It is good to see you my old friend" he said

"Think nothing of it" Grimlock said "So Predacons huh?"

"Yeah" Optimus agreed

"Alright boys, you know what to do" Grimlock said switching to his dino mode which was followed by his men, Slug the Triceratops, Scorn the Spinosaurus, Slash the Raptor, Snarl the Stegosaurus, Sledge the Ankylosaurus, Sludge the Apatosaurus and Swoop the Pterodactyl. Grimlock let loose a roar and charged

The lead Predacon lunged at Grimlock, only to be snapped up by the Dinobot and thrown into the ground before he was stomped on, the leader tried to exhale flames, but Grimlock chomped down on the lead Dragon's jaw and exhaled his own flames proceeding to twist the dragon around and them spike him into the ground, transforming into robot mode and brandishing his large war hammer and used it to embed the dragons' head into the ground finally stomping on it just to make sure it was not getting back up, Grimlock then turned to see Slash on the back of the Griffin like Predacon with his claws deep in its back, the Predacon tried to dislodge the Raptor, by trying to jump onto his back, but Slash got off and them clamped its jaws onto the griffin's leg and pulled it off; turning the leg into a club before transforming and using his twin scythes to finish it off. Slug ran into the second dragon in threw it up into the air before catching it on his horns then dumping it on the ground before transforming back and used his twin sword to offline it. Scorn jumped into the air and landed on top of the next Predacon, getting off of it and then snapping its jaws around its wing and heavily damaged it before transforming into his Knight form and used his whip to damage it more before wrapping the whip around its neck and twisted it. Snarl and Sledge was teaming up against a tougher and heavier built Dragon looking predacon, using their tails to bash it around until Snarl slipped under it and stabbed it with its plates before Sledge used its hammer tipped tail to finish it off. Swoop was tailing the last free Predacon towards Sludge, who then gripped its tail before Swoop dive bombed it bringing it down to the ground. Swoop then got back into the air and dive bombed the dragon again allowing Sludge to transform and shove one of his lances through its spark and pulled it out before discarding

"Dinobots we're done here" Grimlock said unaware the lead Dragon was getting back up

* * *

"That was" Blake gasped

"Yeah, but it's not done" Nagisa said pulling the massive bastard sword off of his back and threw it at Optimus "OPTIMSU CATCH!" Nagisa shouted as the human sized sword became Transformer size, which Optimus caught easily and swung it with great it decapitating the lead Predacon making it finally offline. Optimus looked back and nodded

"Autobots roll out" Optimus said

"Finally, hopefully we get an easy job next time" Bumblebee said as they followed their leader back to the base which was ignited by the cheers and hollers of the base personal. Blake was giddy was she tightly hugged Nagisa

"Blake, can't breathe" Nagisa rasped

"Tough, you're not going to for awhile" Blake said happily

"Slag" Nagisa said

* * *

Masane and the others were in the mess hall, each one of them deep in thought, finally Grey sighed

"He's been avenged" Grey said

"No, no he hasn't" Blake said

"What do you mean?" Yang asked

"He didn't need to" Blake said as he walked in

"NAGISA!" they all cried before dog piling on their brother tears of happiness and love flowing freely, the one Nagisa noticed was not joining in was the oldest Rin.

"Hey Rin, you okay?" he asked before he was tightly hugged

"I'm sorry" she wailed "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Rin, you're forgiven"

"But how did you survive?" Yang asked shocked

"Would you believe this?" Nagisa asked "Okay so after I jumped and the ground gave way I fell for a bit and then I landed in deep water, what I had landed in was a pool of deep water hidden inside a Cybertronian structure, this was the Dinobots' main base, so Grimlock fished me out of the water and gave me to their medic Snarl to look after. Soon Was given the sword and told to ride Slash until we reached here so I could reunite with you guys" Nagisa said

"Well, we must thank them somehow" Minako said

"I agree" Inori said

"Okay, we'll thank them after Nagisa's one week grounding is finished, he's lucky that he only gets a week because he brought backup" Masane said

"Why do I still get a week?" Nagisa asked

"For scaring me half to death" Masane shouted before hugging Nagisa in a motherly fashion. And next time to try anything like this again...don't"

"Okay mum, love you too, and you guys as well" Nagisa said before he was snuggled up in a big family group hug.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and whoa that was an intense chapter, and this was one of the first ones I planned out, it was going to be the Transformers Prime Predacons vs everyone else and then the Age of Extinction Dinobots would enter the fray, and it was just I had planned. Also Blake got more screen time and so did Drift plus Nagisa's back YAY! so after an intense chapter I wanted to finish it off with something heartwarming and I did.**

 **You know what this was such an intense chapter I'm going to need some time off writing just to recover! so until 2018 I'll catch you on the flipside**


	24. Chapter 24

"WHOA!" Nagisa said as he dodged one of Setsuna's wooden blades and landed on his backside. "Ow" he said

"Not too bad" Setsuna said throwing him a towel

"Why am I doing this again?" Nagisa asked groaning

"Well, since you were grounded we thought that while you were grounded in addition you had to do one thing with us, some of them were to be fun, others serious. And my sword training is a serious activity" Setsuna said "Besides, you could always toughen up"

"Agreed" Nagisa said

"Have you talked to her yet?" Setsuna asked helping her brother up

"What do you think?" Nagisa asked "We haven't been at school since before we went beyond the gate, we're on break remember?"

"You better tell her" Setsuna said before an alarm sounded

"What's that?": Nagisa asked

* * *

"We're what?" Maes and Kusanagi asked

"We're getting hacked!" Itami said

"By who?" Masane asked

"I don't know, all that was left in their data trial was this" Itami said showing them that the only indentifying mark was [ ], Gray rolled his eyes and face palmed

"You okay there grey?" Maes asked

"I know who did this, and I know what to do about this, I'll talk to you later" Gray said "Come on Bee"

"And we are going where?" Bumblebee asked

"To see an old friend" Grey said

* * *

"SORA! SORA OPEN UP!" Grey shouted "HEY SORA! COME ON MAN" Gray shouted before the door opened up "You have to be kidding me right?" he asked as he saw a pair of teens slumped over on their desks, one of them, a young girl looked up before nudging her brother

"What is it Shiro?" her brother said who looked back "Oh hey Gray"

"Hey" Gray said

"So what's up man?" Sora asked

"Get dress, we're going somewhere, Shiro too" Gray said "And wear these"

"Sure" Sora said as he and Shiro went out of the room, Gray quickly got things together, all the while smirking as this plan was going to well. Of course things could go pair shape later, but for now since the two didn't look fully awake.

* * *

"There you are man" Zen said as Gray walked into class "What took you so long...is that?" he asked seeing the half asleep Sora who just stumbled into his desk and automatically got his books out...only to use them as a pillow and fell asleep

"Meet our hacker, or half of them" Gray said

"Half?" Zen asked

"Yeah, he hacked into the local NEST Server with help from Shiro he's adoptive sister. Who I deposited into Henry's capable company since she' in the same year level. The pair are smart, wickedly smart" Gray said

"So they hacked into NEST, why?" Zen asked

"Not sure, I haven't questioned them yet. But coming here is a punishment enough for them; they're shut ins or hikikomoris" Gray said

"Dude, kind of harsh don't you think?" Zen asked

"Not that harsh, its either this or jail" Gray said

"Suppose" Zen shrugged "And when he freaks out?"

"Why do you think we're here for?" Gray asked

"I see your point" Zen deadpanned.

* * *

Sora was seeing black until he heard a sound which brought him out of his slumber

"Where am I?" he asked

"Hey he's up" a voice said

"Morning sleeping beauty" Gray smirked

"Hey Gray, Zen." Sora said before realising "Zen, Gray? Why are you...oh shit" he realised "NO"

"Grab him" Gray said

"This is cruel and unusual punishment even for you" Sora said

"Then you shouldn't have hacked into NEST this morning, maybe if you didn't then we wouldn't be having this conversation and you would be back with Shiro playing games" Gray said

"Wait Shiro, Where is she?" Sora asked

"Henry is watching after her with his girlfriend" Gray said

"Back up Henry's got a girlfriend?" Zen asked

"Yeah her name's Keiko Ayano" Gray said "But I'm worried about Setsuna, I think she has a boyfriend"

"I can find out for you" Sora said before he was smacked over the head by Gray

"I don't think so" Gray snapped

"It would be easy" Sora shrugged

"And if she covers her tracks?" Gray asked

"Okay I'm getting curious" Zen said

"Not you too" Gray sighed

"You never know" Zen said

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Gray frowned

"I didn't hear a no" Sora said

"Just find out who they are okay?" Gray asked

"Promise" Sora smirked evilly

"I'm going to regret this" Gray said

* * *

"Hey Hinano" Nagisa said

"Oh Nagi" she said hugging him, but she noticed his mood was not his usual one "what's wrong?"

"Something happened over the break"

"Something involving the Transformers?" Kurahashi asked laying her head on his shoulder

"Yeah, we were on a vacation where we went beyond the gate and we were attacked by a race of Transformers who took their alt forms from mythology, namely dragons. They were called Predacons, anyway we were attacked and I was going to regroup with the other when a fissure opened up and I fell in. Hinano I nearly died that day; if it wasn't for what was in the cavern below the fissure" Nagisa said before he was gripped in a vice like hug

"Please, never do that again, and if you do when please make sure I stay ignorant to it. I don't want to hear about you nearly dying okay?" she whispered

"Of course" Nagisa said tilting her head up to kiss her. Kurahashi giggled and kissed him back

"Get a room guys" Minako said smiling as she walked past with a couple of her friends

* * *

"Did you find who it is yet?" Zen asked

"Nearly there, it's not easy" Sora said

"This coming from a shut-in?" Gray asked "I thought you did nothing but gaming and hacking"

"Social media is a tough nut to crack on a school laptop" Sora said

"It's her public social media account, it should be easy to crack" Gray said

"Well, it's not...but I got it" Sora said

"Look for her relationship tab" Zen said

"What we got?" Gray asked as Sora found it

"Soji Mitsuka" Sora said

"I've heard of him" Zen said

"Looking up his data now. Soji Mitsuka he's in the martial arts club, he's mother is a single parent who lost her husband" Sora paused

"What is it?" Zen asked

"His father was a victim of the Decepticons" Gray read out

"Just like you guys, just like Shirou" Sora said

"Damn" Zen said "They went all out, hard to believe"

"He has a thing for twin tails" Sora said

"Okay, so let's go talk to him" Gray said

* * *

"Check" Shirou said as she looked up as Henry and his girlfriend Keiko was playing a game with her under the trees at lunch

"She's good" Keiko said

"No kidding, and I'm one of the better players" Henry said as he tried to get out of check, only to be placed in check again. "Way too good"

"Thank you" Shirou said as she forced Henry into checkmate

"No way" Keiko said

"So this is why I was warned" Henry said

"No kidding" Keiko sweat dropped

"SHIROU!" "SORA!" the two sibling hugged tightly

"Get a grip you two" Gray said

"Hate you" Sora said

"Hey Gray" Shirou said

"Hey kiddo" Gray said ruffling her hair

"Gray, Zen what are you doing here?" Henry asked

"These two" Zen said pointing to the two siblings who were hugging each other tightly

"They're a couple of shut ins" Gray said

"And there are outside why?" Henry asked

"Punishment for hacking into the NEST system" Zen said

"Assholes" Sora muttered as Shirou fell asleep in his arms.

"So cute" Keiko said taking a picture

"Anyway we better get back" Gray said

"Okay" Henry said as he helped Shirou up and watched as his brothers dragged Sora away

"Sora, bye-bye" Shirou said

"NO SHIROU!" Sora said as he was dragged away by Gray and Zen

"Don't worry she's in good hands" Keiko said

"Nothing to worry about" Gray said "Beside we have another thing to deal with"

* * *

"So this is Sora?" Masane said

"Yep" Gray said

"And you are?" Sora asked in a bored and confused tone

"Capt Masane Amaha of NEST's Takara Base which is the" Masane started

"Main Forward Operating Base for the Autobots here in Japan" Sora added in

"He's a smart one" Itami said looking at his grades and student info "Same you withdrew into the life of a shut in"

"Normal life wasn't for me" Sora said

"Pity, you managed to expose a major system flaw, one that our enemy could have used to attack us whenever they wanted" Masane said

"So what of it?" Sora asked bored

"I'm just saying a good way to make a bit of cash" Itami shrugged as he looked over the sheet

"cash, you mean you would have paid me?" he asked

"Yep" Itami said "Security consultant fee"

"Wow, I didn't think I could earn this much" Sora said

"Oh well" Itami said shrugging

"So what else would I have to do" Sora asked making Itami smirk and Masane sigh out loud

"You would have to go outside and go to school as well" Masane said

"A small sacrifice there" Sora said

"Well then, welcome to the NEST security team Sora" Itami said

"Thank you, but tell me will I face Decepticons?" Sora asked gaining a sneer

"No, but you might come across MECH, their human allies" Masane said

"Just as long as the Decepticons burn, especially what they did to the world" Sora sneered

"Agreed" Gray said

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Soji asked as he watched Setsuna striking a dummy

"I'm going to try and not kill him" Setsuna said "How did they even find out?"

"Most likely your social media page" Soji said as he blocked the wooden sword making Setsuna glare at him "Easy now" he smiled

"Alright, but I'm still going to hurt them" Setsuna said

"Get a room" Nagisa said walking in

"Like you can talk" Setsuna said

"I have no idea what you mean" Nagisa blushed

"I heard about it from Mina" Setsuna smirked

"I'm going to kill her" Nagisa said growling

"Hey, we're just being the usual big sisters okay?" Setsuna said

"How nice, you're actually getting along" Inori said as she walked in

"Oh hey Inori, what's up?" Setsuna asked

"You know the Kyoto trip?' Inori said

"What about it?" Nagisa asked

"I can't join you" Inori said

"How come?" Nagisa asked

"Something come up?' Setsuna asked

"Just a small concert with some idol groups" Inori said

"Cool, I'll cover for you" Setsuna said

"Yeah, while you guys are in Kyoto the first years heading over with the third year students" Nagisa said

"Have fun, both of you" Inori said

* * *

Meanwhile out in the desert a NEST convoy was driving through it, Laxus was heading it up

"So we've got Erza Scarlet, Shinji Matou and other MECH personal in this prisoner transport convoy?" Saito asked

"You know it" Laxus said

"Why out here?" Rock asked

"Because this is where the Quicksand is, a high tech detention centre ran by NEST and the General Infantry Joint Operational Enforcement Service. It's also close to the main HQ of the General Infantry Joint Operational Enforcement Service which we call the pit"

"Can't we just call them G.I.J.O.E.S.?" Rock asked

"Why not?" Laxus asked before a blast was sounded from the back

"Shit" Saito said grabbing his rifle and jumping up so he could use the top hatch, once he was there he saw a MECH platoon were attacking and releasing the prisoners. Saito seeing this quickly aimed down the sights and fired taking down a Desert MECH member "PRISON BREAK!"

"You have got to be kidding me" Rock said grabbing his carbine rifle and taking shots at the enemy while tumbling out of the vehicle. Laxus grabbed his gun and got out as well and started just randomly firing at them. He ducked behind cover before an F-22 Raptor flew over head

"Starscream 6 O'Clock HIGH!" Laxus shouted as he fired

"They've got the prisoners" Saito said

"Take them down, we don't have them secure then they won't as well!" Laxus shouted as he fired again before he was nearly bombed.

"They've popped smoke!" Saito said

"Scrap. Alright regroup!" Laxus shouted as he and his team fell back, seeing the damaged Rock bit back a curse "They are not going to like this at all" Laxus sighed

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and wow that was something to see the heroes of No Game No Life rock up and join the party as well as the love interests for Henry and Setsuna, and in saying that all 20 will pop up in the future. Plus MECH makes their move, signalling the endgame of the fic is nearly here...oh dear and what will it contain, I have a basic idea but after 25 it will be full throttle until the end like I have said before. Also the chosing of the partners are completely random! so that was fun**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	25. Chapter 25

"So this is Kyoto huh?" Gray asked

"Looks like it" Zen said

"So you're going to meet up with him huh?" Setsuna asked

"Yeah, we planned for this when we were in Alnus" Gray said

"We?" Izuku asked

"A couple of us" Gray said "I'll look him when we hit town"

"Okay" Edward said

"Too bad the others had to go to Akihabara" Mina said

"Not too bad for them" Zen said

"Yeah I bet some of the guys are going to enjoy it there" Gray said

* * *

Sayaka was with her school on a trip, but she had gotten lost. She was now on a bench waiting for her friends to find her.

"Hey cutie" a sleazy looking guy said as he and his friends were walking up to her "Maybe we could have some fun, you know maybe show you the city"

"No thank you, I'm waiting for a friend" Sayaka said

"Oh don't worry we'll be back before your friend's arrive" he said grabbing Sayaka said

"I said no" Sayaka struggled

"Well too bad " the man said

"Let her go" a deep voice said

"What of Itttttttttt!" he said before being thrown a meter into the rubbish

"Anybody else?" the owner of the voice asked making the man's friends bolt. Sayaka was still a little shook up

"Thank you" she said looking up to see a man roughly 7 foot tall. She was a bit gobsmacked

"Are you okay?" the giant said

"HEY!" a voice Sayaka recognise shouted before Gray rushed in and tried to punch the giant, who deflected it and sent a punch back only for Gray to dodge it and try another punch which was caught by the giant, only to be let go and the pair laughed

"Yatsu!" gray cheered

"Gray, its good to see you" Yatsu

"Guys!" Izuku said as the others ran over

"Izuku, Setsuna, Mina, Edward, Tatsumi, Zen, Inori and Souma. Good to see you again" Yatsu said

"Hey bro" Mina said hugging the giant

"I'm lost" Sayaka said

"Sayaka?" Izuku asked "What are you doing here?"

"School trip, you" Sayaka said

"Same" Izuku said

"So you knwo this charming young lady?" Yatsuhashi asked

"Oh right sorry; Sayaka this is the oldest of our family Yatsuhashi Amaha." Izuku said "And this is my beautiful girlfriend Sayaka Miyata"

"Miyata, any relation to the owners of the Miyata Dojo?" Yatsuhashi asked

"Yeah, I am. My dad is not happy with me" Sayaka said

"Why?" Izuku asked taking her hand

"Because I switched to Keijo from Judo" Sayaka said "He was actually training me for the Olympics"

"Why can't you do both?" Yatsuhashi asked

"Meaning what exactly" Sayaka said

"You will find out in time" Yatsuhashi said "Now I don't live far from here so why don't you come and have a quick cup of tea and then I'll get you back to yoru school groups"

"Sounds great we have a lot to catch up on" Gray said

* * *

"So how's mum doing?" Yatsuhashi asked

"She's back in the Air Force" Gray said

"Capt Masane Amaha" Zen said

"I thought she was discharged so she could look after all of us" Yatsuhashi said confused

"Its been a recent development, probably in the last six months or so" Gray said

"So it's been what like 4 years since you headed over here" Souma said

"Indeed, it has been interesting to say the least

"Yatsu? Are you home sweetheart?" a voice called

"I'm in here, we have some guests" Yatsuhashi said as a woman with pale blue hair, porcelain skin and amethyst eyes walked in

"Oh hello, I'm Lan" the woman said

"Hey Lan" the siblings said

"I'm Gray and these are Zen, Mina, Setsuna, Souma, Tatsumi, Edward, Izuku and Inori, We're Yatsu's siblings"

"And I'm Sayaka; Izuku's girlfriend" Sayaka bowed

"Very nice to meet you, as I said earlier I'm Lan, Yatsuhashi's wife" she smiled

* * *

"Come again?" Zen asked

"When did this happen?" Edward asked shocked

"Two years ago" Lan said sitting down next to Yatsuhashi

"And you never told us?" Inori asked

"We wanted it to be a private wedding, just the two of us. Yatsu tried and convinced me to invite a small group of friends and family. But I decided against it, I'm truly sorry" Lan bowing

"NO harm done, just don't surprise like that" Gray said

"He is right" Yatsuhashi said smiling "But why did you all come to seek me out?" Yatsu asked

"We nearly lost one of our own" Inori said

"What happened?" Yatsu asked

"Nagisa...he nearly died" Zen said

"What, is he?" Yatsu asked

"He's alright and doing fine. In fact he's in Akihabara with the others" Setsuna smiled

"Our high school spilt out year levels for this trip" Zen said

"Ah I see" Yatsuhashi said

* * *

"Now where are they, I know they are here, and I will get them" Lazerbeak said as he flew over Kyoto "I will not be made a mockery of again!" he snarled as he remembered the times he was beaten into scrap and rust. Those humans would finally feel his wrath, but he had orders to fulfil; but maybe as a reward he could ask Megatron for some time with their objectives. This thought made the Cybertronian condor smirk as he flew around. An eagle eyed student noticed him

"A transformer?" Mami asked concerned

"Madam President?" Soji asked

"Yes?" Mami said

"You alright?" Soji asked

"Yeah, I just saw something...concerning" Mami frowned "Now, where are the Amaha siblings?"

"I think they said something about a brother they haven't seen in awhile" Shirayuki said walking over

"A brother?" Mami blinked

* * *

"Thanks for the tea" Gray said as they got up and got ready to head out

"Well I better head out as well" Lan said

"Okay, I'll see you tonight"

"So Lan, what do you do?"

"I work in one of the nearest hotels" Lan said "In fact I think it's the same you guys are booked into"

"Sweet" Zen said

"Well, shall we?" Lan asked

"Not me, I'm the other way" Sayaka said.

"Okay, see you later" Izuku said kissing her.

* * *

"There you are" Mami said

"Everything okay?" Gray asked confused

"Not really" Mami said leading him off to the side "I saw some sort of Transformer before"

"What do you mean?"

"It was a bird; but it had a Transformer look to it

"Shit, Lazerbeak" Gray said

"Do you know him?" Mami asked concerned

"We've dealt with Birdbrain before. But why he's here I'm not sure" Gray said

"What's wrong?" Zen asked as he walked over with Mina

"Lazerbeak" Gray said

"Not Featherass again, why doesn't he take a hint?" Zen asked

"So what's the plan?" Mina asked

"Stop the pecker" Gray said

"That might be easier said than done" Mina said

"I think we better ask Nagisa, to see if we can borrow the gauntlet" Zen said

* * *

"Oh man this is exhausting" Nagisa said as he flopped back on a lounge

"Tired already?" Weiss asked

"You know it" Nagisa said

"Pretty, well I suppose you can rest up before we go shopping tomorrow" Weiss aid

"Gee thanks" Nagisa growled

"Maybe I might get a cute maid outfit" Weiss said

"Why?" Nagisa asked

"So I can wear it for him- hime cosplay month

"You said him" Nagisa smirked

"I didn't" Weiss argued

"So who is he?" Nagisa asked

"No one" Weiss said

"Who's who?" Shiro asked

"Weis has a boyfriend" Nagisa smirked

"Okay, so who is here?" Shiro said

"I don't have one!" Weiss shouted

"Taki Tachibana" Blake said landing on the lounge next to Nagisa with a light novel in her hands

"BLAKE!" Weiss shrieked

"Tachibana?" Shiro asked "The student council treasurer?"

"Yes" Weiss groaned before Nagisa laughed "Oh shut up!"

"I probably should" Nagisa laughed before his phone rang "Hey Mina what's up?"

* * *

"We need to borrow your gauntlet" Mina said

"Any particular reason?" Nagisa asked

"We've got a con problem here" Mina said

"Which one?" Nagisa asked

"Lazerbeak" Mina said

"Sure hang on" Nagisa said "Should be there now"

"Yeah I got it" Mina said as the gauntlet was now on her wrist "Thanks bro"

"No problem, stay on guard" Nagisa said

"Roger that" Mina said as she hung up and walked inside. She nodded to Gray to show that she now had it

"Good, let's get hunting" Gray said

"Firing it up now"

"Decepticon detected" the gauntlet said

"Where?" Gray asked

* * *

"Right here" Lazerbeak said as he descended at the group. Acting quickly Mina threw up the shield forcing Lazerbeak to change his heading, which was behind them

"On your six" Zen said making Mina turn around just in time to see the bird Decepticon dive again. Mina then held her arm up at the bird, shooting a bolt of energon at the bird making him steer away and circle around

"Gray" Mina said throwing Gray the gauntlet, who then took aim and fired three burst volleys at the Decepticon who got hit by all three. Gray then threw the gauntlet to Setsuna who accessed the sword mode and attacked. Lazerbeak dived again, at which point Setsuna used the sword to strike the bird. Making a long slash appear on the stomach of the bird. Setsuna then jumped into the air and sliced a wing off before passing the Gauntlet back to Mina, who shot at Lazerbeak again and further crippled him

"You'll pay for this!" Lazerbeak said as a Gate opened up and Lazerbeak limped to the gate, but Mina got in one final shot sending him further the gate, before it closed and another opened to retrieve Lazerbeak's wing

* * *

"He'll be back" Gray said

"And we'll be ready for them" Zen said

"But I have a bad feeling about what they are planning"

"About who are planning?" Yatsuhashi said

"Yatsu?" Gray asked "What are you doing here?"

"I came because of the Transformer attacking"

"How did you know about that?" Edward asked

"I haven't entirely honest with you, not only to I work in the hotel, but I'm an agent of NEST, I work at the Kyoto branch with Yatsuhashi here" Lan said

"You know about the transformers and NEST!" Gray asked

"I do, but how did you know about them?" Yatsuhashi asked

"They're the ones who asked back into active duty" Zen said

"And the accident Nagisa nearly had happened on the other side of the Gate thanks to a sub faction of Transformers there called Predacons" Gray explained

"Not to mention we've faced Lazerbeak for the third time just then" Izuku said

"Not like he could have beaten us anyway" Edward said

"Don't be getting too cocky now Ed, they're crafty. Why do you think they're called Decepticons" Yatsuhashi said

"I don't know" Edward shrugged

"Like the Autobots mean Autonomous Robotics, the Decepticons mean Deceptive Constructs. Meaning that they will attack you from behind"

"But I thought that they chose those names" Mina said

"That may be the case, but that doesn't mean we can relax at all, got it?" Yatsu asked

"Got it" the others said

* * *

"DAMN BRATS!" Lazerbeak squawked

"Pipe down, its already hard enough trying to reattach this wing of yours" Knockout said as he was fixing Lazerbeak

"I'll kill them and then skin them" the bird transformer said

"Now, now you know what Lord Megatron has in store" Knockout said

"But does it have to include those humans?" Lazerbeak asked

"You know it does, and thanks to them we have enough information to proceed with the plan" Knockout chukcled

"Good" Lazerbeak huffed.

"In fact the humans are about to perfomr their part tonight" Knockout laughed.

* * *

That night while Japan slept, several agents of MECH were creeping around, they had used an invisible sleeping gas in their target areas. Their targets; the lovers of the Amaha siblings; the hardest to get would have been Alibaba, but he was out in a patrol and was captured by Erza. Shinji led a squad to retrieve Matt, Oscar, Taki, Kagura, Hinano, Ayano and Rinka's love interest. Junko was dispatched to capture Mami, Shirayuki, Soji, Mine and Jaden. Other squads were deployed to capture the rest. And by dawn the next day MECH and the Decepticons had twenty prisoners that they could use for bait. Also MECH had set up some other equipment

"That was way too easy" Junko said

"I'll say" Shinji arrogantly said

"Enough talk, we have to get ready" Erza said

"For what?" Junko asked

"Victory over NEST and the Autobots" Erza laughed.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was the introduction of the oldest Amaha brother Yatsuhashi and his wife Lan. Plus I'm also kicking off the end game which will be chapters 26-30 with that last paragraph. Yes that is why I staged the breakout scene so I could use them again in this situation and plan. So it will be full throttle from now until the end. Which is kind of bittersweet for me since this is a series I enjoy writing, but its been going on for six months now. But I planned it to be 30, so 30 it is going to be.**

 **So until next I'll catch you on the flipside**


	26. Chapter 26

"We're still looking for them" Itami said

"Keep it up until they're found" Kusanagi said looking down as Masane comforted the kids

"Why would they do this?" Maes asked

"I'm not sure" Kusanagi said

"Who thought up this plan is a clever one" Itami said

"And with MECH working for them, I doubt this will be easily" Maes said frowning

* * *

Nagisa was down in the dumps when a phone rang, since he was the closet to the phone he answered it

"Hello?" Nagisa asked

"Hello Shiota, this is Erza Scarlet" the voice said

"Erza!" Nagisa snapped making his siblings take notice

"So you know of me" Erza asked

"Yeah, the biggest traitor in NEST history! What do you want?" Nagisa asked

"Oh just a little get together, you and your sibling meet us at a location of my choice" Erza said "And don't bring any adults, and we'll know if you bring the Autobots"

"Okay where?' Nagisa asked

"Right here" Erza said as Nagisa's phone went off. Looking at the screen Nagisa felt anger as he saw the location was given to him via Kurahashi's phone.

"If you hurt **any** of them I will kill you personally" Nagisa said

"As if you could" Erza said as the line went dead

"Nagisa, what's going on?" Rin asked

"They want us to come alone to this location" Nagisa said "Plus no adults or Autobots"

"What?" the others shouted

"But don't worry I'm getting us some backup" Nagisa said

"Who?" Gray asked

"Why ruin the surprise?" Nagisa smirked.

"We trust you" Rin said

* * *

"What happened?" Erina asked waking up before realising she was still in her black satin nightgown "WHAT!" She shouted as he face turned crimson

"Trying to impress someone princess?" Ayano asked

"What are you doing here?" Erina asked

"We got kidnapped while were asleep" Sayaka said

"And now they're making us bait" a blonde said

"And you are?" Alibaba asked

"I'm Liberta; I'm Inori's boyfriend" Liberta said

"And you met her where?" Mami asked

"At a concert, then I was forced to go to your school" Liberta said

"Chiba?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah I'm here, you okay?" Chiba asked

"I'm scared" Kurashashi whimpered

"So who do you think is behind this?" Kagura asked

"Why don't we ask them" Soji asked as three figures walked in

"Junko, Shinji and Erza!" Alibaba growled

"An agent of Section 9!" Junko squealed with delight "How dumb were you to fall into this little trap"

"So why did you kidnap us?" Keiko asked scared

"One of your paramours have a gauntlet in their possession, and we want it" Erza said

"You're not speaking of that gauntlet?" Sayaka said

"Yes, the gauntlet linked to Teletraan-1, the Autobot mainframe. With that we can access Teletraan 1 and then using it we can and **will** end the Autobots and NEST." Erza said

"And us?" Sayaka asked

"We'll find some use for you" Junko snickered before the trio left

"I knew it" Alibaba said

"What?" Soji asked

"We're not getting out of this, any of us' Alibaba said

"No" Keiko whimpered

"We'll be safe" Sayaka said

* * *

"Erza!" Rin said as she and her siblings walked into the room

"Rin!" "Yang!" "Nagisa!" "Rinka" "Inori!" "Setsuna" "Shiro" "Gray!" some of the captives said

"You guys okay?" Gray asked

"They will be, as soon as you do what we say" Erza said

"But first we've invited some friends" Junko said

"You have friends?" Yang said before Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Lazerbeak, Knockout and Breakdown showed up via Gate

"Welcome humans" Starscream said

"Decepticons!" Qwenthur said

"Now what do you want?" Zen asked

"Zen" Shirayuki said

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Zen said

"We want you brother's gauntlet" Junko said

"And in return?" Blake asked

"We'll hand over them, oh by the way we have audio detectors, so anything that is run by an engine." Shinji said

"So the Autobots cannot save you now" Starscream said

"I'll do it" Nagisa said removing the gauntlet and gave it to Erza.

"Thank you" Erza said "Kill them"

"NO!" the captive shouted

"You damn red haired traitorous bitch!" Gray snapped

"As you wish" Starscream said

"After all you just handed us the key to victory" Shockwave said as Erza pulled the gauntlet on

"Oh well, I guess they will just have to teach you a lesson" Nagisa smirked

* * *

"What?" Starscream asked

"Them" Nagisa said

"What part of no Autobot will get here don't you understand" Junko snapped

"It doesn't matter now, I think I'll blow the Ark up" Erza said

"No" Minako gasped

"You can't do this!" Setsuna shouted

"Oh well I think I'll save you the burden of being alive" Erza said "Kill them" she said as the Decepticons lined up on them

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Nagisa said as he felt small rumbles

"What's that mean?" Shinji said

"The backup I ordered is here' Nagisa said

"Too bad our detectors will pick up the sound of their engines" Starscream gloated

"If they ran on engines" Nagisa smirked

"what?" Starscream asked

* * *

Suddenly and without any warning a massive hand smashed through the walls and grabbed Starscream before slamming him on the floor

"What was that?" Knockout asked before the rest of the wall burst

"No freaking way" Henry said

"When?" Rin asked

"Just before we left" Nagisa smirked as standing there before the humans and Decepticons were seven mighty knights

"The Dinobots" Gray gasped

"Impossible" Shockwave gasped

"Dinobots, it looks like someone left the trash out, I think we should put it in its place, The Pit!" Grimlock said

"NO!" Starscream said transforming to escape, only Swoop noticed this, transformed and pluck Starscream out of the air before dragging him along the ground before throwing him into a building, transforming Swoop pulled out a lance and smashed it through Starscream's wing before tearing of the wing and using it to beat Starscream

* * *

"GO!" Nagisa said as the older teens rushed the three MECH officers while the others freed the captives.

"Now or never, activate the self-destruct on the Ark" Erza shouted

"Invalid user, please contact a correct user" the gauntlet said

"Oh by the way, its genetic locked; and you're not one of the users so" Nagisa taunted "Gauntlet return" he said as the gauntlet warped to his arm

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" Gray asked

"Get them" Erza said as Junko and Shinji stalked forward. Erza reached behind her and pulled out a gun, only for it and some of her hair to fly away for her. Looking behind her, Erza saw Sinon clear the chamber of her rifle

"Valkyria Unit ATTACK!" Bisca shouted as her squad showed up.

"Cover them!" Eren shouted as Section 9 showed up

"No way" Shinji said

"That's okay, MECH ATTACK!" Junko said

"Take them down NEST!" Alibaba said as he was freed and Eren passed him a weapon

* * *

"Shockwave" Grimlock said as he and Snarl faced down the Decepticon scientist

"I never thought we would face off in the arena, after all you are nothing but a brute" Shockwave said

"A brute with honour, something you know nothing about, how many of your brethren have been upon your dissection table?" Grimlock asked

"Not as many Autobots" Shockwave said before narrowing dodging Grimlock's mace and Snarl's axe. Shockwave shifted his arm to canon and fired a shot at the two Dinobots, only to have Grimlock block the shots with his shield before waving his mace at Shockwave, who backed into the path of Snarl's axe, which was buried in his back allowing Grimlock to step up and break one of Shockwave's legs off with a might blow of his mace and then he cracked the scientist's ocular lens with a strike from his shield. Slowly Shockwave headed for an open gate; giving Grimlock time to transform into his dinosaur mode and exhaled a jet of red hot plasma flame at the decepticons who managed to escape by the gate closer.

"Too bad, he was still alive" Snarl quipped

"That will teach him not to mess with us" Grimlock stated as he walked over to where the action started

* * *

Breakdown smirked as he face off with Sledge, who was in his Dinosaur form, Breakdown brought out his armour

"So you going to play?" Breakdown asked before Sledge transform and smashed the ground with his own sledgehammer.

"Yeah, are you?" Sledge asked pulling out his hammer and watched as Breakdown rushed in and tried to smack the knight down, only for his hammer to do no damage. Smirking Sledge retaliated with his own hammer sending Breakdown flying down the street leaving divots in it as the Decepticon brute bounced in the street. Looking up and growling Breakdown saw Sledge's hammer coming down on his head, again and again before he lifted it once more and then picked up Breakdown and snarled before dropping him and stomping on the cons. "Such flimsy steel"

"Frag you" Breakdown coughed before he was dragged into a portal.

"Another one bites the rust" Sledge smirked

* * *

Shiro looked around as MECH and NEST were engaging each other. Saito and Sinon were quickly taking down several since they were snipers. Yuna and Emilia were quickly shooting down MECH goons. Looking around her spotted Shinji getting into a K100 Aerodyne truck

"SHINJI!" he shouted

"Shiro, what's going on?" Akane asked as he ran over to him

"Shinji's getting away in Motormaster" Shiro said

"We need to get after him" Akane said as Slug the Triceratops Dinobot just to run after him "Or not."

"Di I just see a Triceratops chasing after a truck?" Kagura asked

"Yes" Shiro said

"Okay" Kagura said.

* * *

"That was close, we need to escape grab Junko and Erza and regroup" Shinji said as he was safely in Motormaster. "And of course our plan went belly up"

"Don't worry Megatron will most likely have a plan in reserve" Motormaster said before something gave him a hard nudge. Shinji froze

"What was that?" Shinji asked as Motormaster got bumped again, looking Shinji paled as he saw a red eye "WHAT IS THAT!"

"I'm a Dinobot, boy" Slug said as he slammed into Motormaster toppling the truck over and making it slide to a stop, Shinji hastily jumped out of the cab and hid. Motormaster then transformed and roared as Slug transformed and pulled out a club and smacked it against his palm

"That doesn't exactly scare" Motormaster started to taunt Slug, only to be smacked by the club in the Dinobot's hand

"Oops" he said walking away, pausing and grabbing the human, who promptly fainted "Weakling" he said as he matched back.

* * *

Soundwave hid in the shadows before entered a portal so he could retrieve the downed Decepticon

"Let me go you walking speaker" Knockout said

"Knockout heal victims" Soundwave said

"What victims?" Knockout asked before Soundwave pointed to Motormaster, Shockwave, Starscream and Breakdown

"What happened to them?"

"Dinobots" Soundwave said

"WHAT!" Knockout said "Frag that, no way am I going against, any of them" Knockout said

"Just heal" Soundwave said "Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior" Soundwave said as he stepped through the portal as Knockout went to work on Breakdown

"Well, this is going to be tough" Knockout lamented unaware of the new figure in the room.

* * *

Soundwave exited the gate and looked around before he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hello" Sludge said as he, Snarl, Slash, Slug and Sledge smirked as they faced him

"Soundwave Superior" Soundwave announced

"Dinobots stronger" they said as Sledge and Slug smashed him with the blunt weapon before Slash jumped on the Decepticon's shoulders and embedded his scythe and pulled back inflicting deep wounds on Soundwave. Sludge stabbed the wounds with his lances while Snarl chopped at him with the energon axe. Once they had done the damage with their weapons they threw Soundwave away a bit

"Rumble Eject" Soundwave said before Grimlock stomped on him stopping his minicon from ejecting

"Nothing will eject" Grimlock said before kicking Soundwave through the gate that opened, before an alien jet flew past "Megatron"

* * *

Erza was not in a good mood, all of her forces were taken down, but she had a trump card. She grabbed a knife from her back and stalked towards Nagisa who was talking with one of the redheads that were captured

"Hey Erza" Rin said catching the attention of the traitor. Suddenly a fist flew into Erza's face knocking her to the ground, she looked back up "Never mess with him, my brothers, my boyfriend, my sisters, my mother or any one I care about" Rin said before flicking her hair back "Or it will be worse than a fist to the face" she said as she hugged Nagisa smiling

"So shall we head home?" Souma asked

"Hold on for a second" Shiro said as he noticed a nervous Shinji "SHINJI!"

"NO!" Shinji shouted before he was tackled by Shiro, then Eren and Laxus came over and arrested him "NOT AGAIN!"

"That should teach you a lesson" Shiro snarked

"Well, like Souma asked" Nagisa said as he grabbed Hinano and jump onto Slash's back. "Shall we head home?"

"Sure, why not?" Yang asked as the group climbed on the various Dinobots who waited until a Space-bridge opened and walked through it. Hinano quickly grabbed Nagisa and pressed her lips onto his and closed her eyes. Nagisa went wide eye before closing them and placing a hand on her back side to steady her as Slash rolled his eyes

"Dinobots and NEST rollout!" Alibaba said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and yes I know the threat wasn't there for long. But I needed some level of threat for the team to face and of course I quickly squashed that by having the Dinobots show up and totally own the Decepticons. Fun fact Megatron was supposed to be in Starscream's position rather than that cameo. But don't worry he'll be around the last chapters.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on flipside**


	27. Chapter 27

"So the Decepticons targeted them so they could get Nagisa's gauntlet?" Masane asked

"Looks like it" Kusanagi said

"So we're keeping them on the base for now?" Itami asked

"Looks like it" Masane said

"That can't be good" Maes said

"At least until they've recovered" Itami said

* * *

"Hey" Zen said

"Hey" Shirayuki said

"You okay?" Zen asked quietly

"I am now" Shirayuki said cuddled up to him

"No way, Zen?" Obi asked

"Obi?" Zen said before laughing and hugging each other "What are you doing here?"

"I was based at Axalon base, but I was caught by those MECH losers" Obi said

"You two know each other?" Shirayuki asked

"We've been friends since childhood" Zen said

"Man, I thought you were dead, so did the others; Kiki, Kihal, Mitsuhide, Garack and especially Izana. Dude was besides himself for years" Obi said

"I suppose I should have said something" Zen said smiling

"But I guess they would be happy seeing this" Obi asked

"True" Zen laughed

* * *

"OSCAR!" Ruby glomped onto him

"Easy Rubes" Yang said as she and Matt looked on

"I was so scared" Ruby said

"Have don't worry sweetie" Oscar said hugging her making Ruby giggle as Weiss and Soji walked over

"So you're Weiss' boyfriend?" Yang asked

"Yep I'm Soji, nice to meet you" Soji said as Blake and Ikki joined them.

"Nice to meet you I'm Matt, these are Oscar, Blake, Yang, Ruby and Ikki" Matt said

"Nice to meet you" Soji said

"Once thing I don't get is How did they get you?" Yang asked Ikki

"I'm not sure" Ikki shrugged

"Either way I was there" Ikki said

"And they wanted us there why?" Soji asked

"Nagisa has a gauntlet connected to the Autobot network, MECH and the cons thought they could be able to use it to destroy everything and everyone, only it failed big time" Blake said

"I see" Soji said

"What's stopping them from trying again?" Weiss asked

"I don't know" Blake said

"And doesn't that scare us shitless" Yang said

* * *

"You okay?" Izuku asked

"Yeah I am, but can you do me one tiny favour?" Sayaka asked

"Sure, what is it?" Izuku asked

"My shoulder's stiff, think you could?" Sayaka blushed asking

"I've got it" Izuku said massaging her shoulder, making Sayaka coo in the process

"That's good" Sayaka sighed "You're a master at these" she said relaxing

"Well I have a good practice dummy" Izuku laughed

"Hey" Sayaka said

* * *

"You know something's been bothering me" Gray said

"What?" Rin asked

"Matabe said something about the Decepticons and MECH" Gray said

"What do you think it could be about?" Rin asked

"I'm not sure, but I'll head over there to see what he knows about it" Gray said

"I suggest taking Hot Rod, he was there as well" Kurumu said as she walked over

"Okay" Gray said as he saw Hot Rod roll up. Next Jazz came up so Sayaka and Izuku could follow him.

"Where are they going?" Rin asked

"I don't know" Kurumu said

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jazz asked

"Yeah, we are. Someone has challenged me to a Keijo match in the Shadowzone" Sayaka said

"But why there?" Izuku asked

"I'm not sure" Sayaka said

"More importantly who is the opponent?" Izuku asked worried

* * *

"Makabe!" Gray shouted

"GRAY!" Makabe cheered "what's up?"

"What do you know about MECH?" Gray asked

"I knew that comment about them would bite my ass. So what did you specifically want to know" Makabe said

"What's their endgame?" Gray asked

"I'm not sure. But Megatron's looking for something and hasn't had much luck finding it; but in the last three days he has been more determined to find it, only its going to be tougher thanks to your brother, Nagisa"

"Nagisa what did he do?" Gray asked

"You don't think seven Transformers who took on the form of bloody dinosaurs wouldn't make things tougher?" Makabe said

"I see, yeah he would do that, but question is where did you get this information from?" Gray asked

"I can't tell you, being neutral in the conflict" Makabe said

"You've talked to MECH as well as NEST" Gray said

"A bit yeah, but you guys are my favourite customers, after the Bureau of course" Makabe smirked

"The bureau?" Gray asked

"Oh time's up. A match is going to be played, I hope you're ready" Makabe said

"Who's on?" Gray asked

"two lovely ladies in a bout of KEIJO!" Makabe said before revealing the battlers

"WHAT!" Gray snapped

"Oh don't worry it's a private match, no spectators allowed" Makabe said

"No" Gray gasped

* * *

Sayaka was stretching with the help of Deku as Gray raced over to them

"You have to stop this" Gray said

"No I can't, I'm not going to walk away" Sayaka said getting up and walking over to the land.

"Izuku stop her!" Gray said

"Why?" Izuku asked

"That's why" Gray snapped as the two boys saw Junko walk out in a black and red polka dot bikini. Sayaka was just in her white and green bikini

"Enoshima vs. Miyata, MECH vs. NEST, bad vs. good. Shall we see who is the victor of this match is, on your marks, get set GO!" Makabe said as he rang a bell signalling the fight had began. Sayaka using her skills moved in close and added a bit of power smashing her hips into Junko's stomach and then slammed her into with her chest before jumping back, Sayaka growled as Junko came in for a close range attack with a side hip attack before rotation once and smack Sayaka in the face with her side boob and with her hips into Sayaka's stomach. Getting up the Keijo student gave herself a wedgie to increase her speed, making it seem like she was teleporting, but the added speed gave Sayaka an edge, only for a limited time. Chuckling Junko used her chest as a hammer and smack it under Sayaka's chin before repeated slapping Sayaka with her backside. Growling indicating she had enough she performed a triple attack before latching onto Junko's swimsuit with her chest and turning so she used her ass to throw Junko into the water

"Junko Enoshima has been sunk, LOSER! WINNER MIYATA!" Makabe said as Sayaka raised her fist. What she didn't see was Junko re-emerging from the water with a blade, she stabbed Sayaka in the back and quickly retreated back into the water. Sayaka knew something was wrong when she collapse and quickly rubbed her legs, she couldn't feel them. She tried to move them, but they didn't move.

"No" she whispered before slapping her legs

"Sayaka?" Izuku asked

"My legs, I can't feel them, Izuku I can't feel my legs" Sayaka said before crying

"Junko' Izuku hissed as he comforted Sayaka.

* * *

Under the water Junko dropped the knife and was about to swim off when a fist quickly smashed into her stomach releasing most of the air, only for her head to be restrained and her lower jaw was dislocated and water flowed like a river into her lungs. Once she couldn't breathe anymore her jaw was relocated and she was let go. The last thing she saw was the outline of her murderer: Alibaba Saluja of NEST's Section 9. He looked down at the pool seeing that Junko was no more he swam up to the surface and got onto the land shocking Izuku who didn't see him there

"Alibaba?" Gray asked

"I was here on a hunch, one that paid off" he said as a helicopter was heard. Looking up the four teenagers saw that Evac was descending a basket down. "Get Sayaka on the basket, I'll head back to base with her. Meanwhile get the Autobots out of here. And bring Masamune; we have questions" Alibaba said

"What the heck was that all about?" Izuku asked

"You got me" Gray said

* * *

An hour later Evac landed on the tarmac of Takara base. A medical team led by Sakura got Sayaka. But a second one was that fro Junko's body. Maes looked at the body bag and back at the stoic Alibaba

"My office now" Maes said

"Sir, yes sir" Alibaba said as the pair walked away. Masane was with Izuku and Gray to find out what happened. Once in his office Maes poured himself a glass of Scotch and downed it before getting another

"Now, Alibaba"

"Yes sir" he said

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO KILL JUNKO ENOSHIMA!" he snapped "SHE WAS IMPORTANT TO FIND OUT ABOUT MECH'S PLAN. NOW WE HAVE NOTHING!"

"Not quite sir, Masamune Makabe gave Gray some information, and we also recovered her phone. As to why I killed her" Alibaba paused

"Oh no please continue I want to hear what the reason is" Maes said

"She killed two dozen people and possibly more, she was declared a terrorist when she was thirteen. So I thought it would be logical to removed the biggest Human threat this world created!"

"And we were going to do that, there was a plan in motion. We were going to detain her, interrogate her and then we would have put her on death row" Maes said "All of which is now Null and void. So Alibaba for now I'm suspending you from any operational movements. You are to be confined to base for three days" Maes said "You're lucky you're considered a mercenary still"

"Yes sir" Alibaba said saluting

* * *

"How is she?" Rin asked

"Well, it's not good" Sakura said "The blade nearly went all the way through her spinal cord, so there is a chance of recovery. But at this point its touch an go"

"IS there anything we can do?" Minako asked

"Just be there for them" Sakura said

"Okay" Minako said as they saw Sayaka in a hospital bed wearing pink pyjamas while Izuku sat by her side rubbing her hand in a comforting manner

"Izuku" Sayaka said

"What is it?" he asked

"I would understand if you fell in love with someone else from now on" Sayaka said

"What why?" Izuku panicked

"I'm paralysed from the waist down, we can't do anything that we used to do, I can't play keijo. Heck I'm not sure I can be a mother now" Sayaka said "So I would understand if you went with someon-" Sayaka said before Izuku kissed her "Izuku?"

"I don't care. You can't play Keijo, who cares there's a ton of wheelchair sports, we can't do what we use. We can but they would be different, you can't be a mother, then in that case we'll follow my mother's example and become parents through adoption, and me not loving you because you're no longer able to use your legs, I'm going to ahead and say that's the trauma talking, because I gave my heart to you when I rescued you at the beach all those years ago, and it is not a gift your can return okay?" he asked as he touched foreheads with making before making her whimper

"Okay" she cried before just being hugged. Meanwhile all of Izuku's siblings and their partners were teary eyed at the declaration Izuku made then in there. Even Maes was moved by it when he went in and checked in with Sakura about Sayaka. Sad smiled were gracing everyone in the room as Sayaka just held onto Izuku and wept.

* * *

"Yeah, I understand" Satoru said as he was at a Keijo arena for some reason he was drawn there when he heard his phone go off. It was Itami who filled him in on what happened with Sayaka "And of course I would gladly have her join my classroom until she gets better" he smiled "Okay I'll catch you later" he said as he hung up and looked to the stars above him. This was a tragedy; he had seen Sayaka when he went to her school to see her teacher, who was his girlfriend. Part of him wanted to scream and shout, but another part of him wanted to cry. It was at this point he looked up and saw himself in the same arena, only it was day time and filled with people "Okay, did I fall asleep standing up?" he asked before a roar of joy was heard, he looked down to see that a Keijo match had ended.

"And the reigning champion Sayaka Amaha has kept her title! making this her third prize queen title" the announcer said as he saw an adult Sayaka wearing a mauve swimsuit and waving to the crowd wildly. To say he was confuse was an understatement until he saw a glowing green butterfly on his hand which when it left returned Satoru to the present

"A vision of the future?" he asked

"Yes, and now I guess it is time for me to join this fight to ensure this future continues to exist" the voice said

"Huh?" Satoru asked confused "Meaning?"

"I will fight to protect this future, and any other joyous futures" the voice said as a bright line shone and when it died down it revealed an ancient looking Autobot with a white, cyan and mauve colour scheme.

"I am Vector Prime" the autobot said, Satour was stunned for a second before focusing and then shouting

"WHAT THE!"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh boy yeah I'm kinda evil for doing that to Sayaka but hey it gave to kill Junko Enoshima. While I think you guys would have liked it if she was killed off in a more grander way, it was a given since she was in the water. So Yeah she's dead and the rest are imprisoned. So who will lead them? But yeah we have about 3-4 chapters left meaning the ending will happen aroud Valentines day hoorah! Maybe I should do a special for that and delay this a week or something not sure**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	28. Chapter 28

"So what's the plan now?" Masane asked

"Who knows, our last hoped was just drown in retaliation for paralysing your son's girlfriend" Kusanagi said

"So any ideas?" Itami asked

"How about shooting us in the foot huh" Maes said

"Looking back on it, Alibaba did the right thing, I mean look at it this way we if brought her here and she got loose, who know what kinds of trouble she could have brought upon us?" Itami asked "I know it wasn't the optimum solution, but it was for a long term solution"

"I guess" Maes grumbled

"Also who's guarding Shinji?" Masane asked

"What?" they asked

* * *

Shinji was sitting in his cell when suddenly he smelt something desirable

"Is that food?" Shinji asked as he jerked towards the door making his chains rattle

"It is" Souma said opening the door and walking in "A nice bowl of Katsudon and my crispy chicken wing Gyoza" eh smirked

"So what?" Shinji asked

"It's making you hungry isn't it, the smell of the pork, the chicken still sizzling away. All you have to do is share some information with us about MECH and its all yours" Souma smirked placing down a small digital recorder

"And if I don't?"

"Well, then this will be going to the dogs" Souma said as he was about to walk away

"NO, NO I'll talk, I'll talk" Shinji caved in quite quickly

"I knew you would. Now then let's talk about MECH's plan and why Megatron is with them" Souma said

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked checking on Sayaka

"Not bad, not great either" Sayaka said

"Hey, you won't be in a wheelchair for the rest of your days, and even if you are there are sports and activities you can safely do"

"What about schooling?" she asked

"I've agree to take you on as a transfer student" Satoru said walking into the room

"Really?" Sayaka asked

"Yeah, I worked out with all parties involved. Prof Ozpin was exactly rather excited" Satoru said

"Thank you" Sayaka bowed

"No problems" Satoru said

* * *

Optimus was driving in the city with Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Jazz

"Something off Big bot?" Cliffjumper asked

"No, I thought we could enjoy a nice drive" Optimus said

"Even though we're tailing Knockout and Breakdown?" Bumblebee asked

"Yes" Optimus said before the two cons were joined by Barricade and Swindle

"Okay something is definitely going on right now" Bumblebee said

"I agree" Jazz said, suddenly the four cons stopped and fish tailed before transforming and aiming at the Autobots who also transformed and took up a combat stance

"You know this will not end will for you" Optimus said

"So what?" Breakdown asked

"Just letting you know" Jazz said before they opened fire on the cons, who in return attacked back. Swindle saw some civilians and aimed at them before Bumblebee intercepted the shot and fired back.

"Fall back" Knockout said

"What?" Breakdown asked "We have them"

"No, this was always the plan" Knockout said

"I see" Brekadown said as the cons fell back

"They're leaving" Jazz said

"And I have a bad feeling about that" Optimus muttered before the ground shook

"What was that?" Cliffjumper asked

"Prime, no offense, but you kind of jinxed us" Jazz said seeing what shook the ground: The Gestalt Decepticon Devastator

"None taken" Optimus said as Devastator roared "So they are truly bringing out the big guns

"Indeed we are Optimus" a voice said

"Megatron" Optimus growled

"Yes, it is now we take control of this world" Megatron said

"What?" Optimus asked

* * *

"Come again?" Maes asked

"They wanted the Gauntlet to take down the Ark so they could take over easily, But they had a backup, if they failed to get the gauntlet they would unleashed a terrible secret weapon. One not seen since the end of their world: Gestalt!" Souma said

"Gestalt! did someone say Gestalt" Ratchet asked

"Gestalt, what is that?" Maes questioned

"A believe a better term would be Combiners" Ratchet said

"COMBINERS!" Maes shouted shocked

"Yes, they held the ability to combine into stronger and bigger Transformers; they were many during the fall. But the only one I can think of these days is"

"Devastator" Scavenger said "There are still remnants of the different Combiner teams, Devastator was the only one to remain intact after the fall" he said remembering the final days of Cybertron when he was on the Decepticons and fused with Devastator

"How powerful is this Combiner?" Maes asked

"They can be up to five times as strong as a regular transformer" Ratchet said

"What can beat it?" Souma asked

"Not much, but those knight friends of yours might be able to, but with extreme luck anyone can take them down" Scavenger said

* * *

"SCATTER!" Optimus said as he leapt out of the massive fist. Jazz transformed and raced behind and tried to jump on Devastator only for Nitro Zeus to streak out of the sky and fire at the Autobot, who quickly swerved away and transformed, pulling out his blaster and shield out and took cover to fight back

"We need back up" Bumblebee said pulling out his own blaster and fired at Nitro Zeus

"I Agree" Optimus said using his Ion rifle to try and take down Devastator

"I've got this" Cliffjumper said "Cliffjumper to Base, Devastator's here and he's ripping up the city. We require backup, I repeat we need backup"

"On it" Kusanagi said over the radio before Cliffjumper, dove out of cover and opened fire with his shotgun.

* * *

"Prepare for takeoff, I repeat prepare for takeoff. Target is Devastator" Kusanagi said as a squadron of jets were about to take off. Once they started to take off, Shockwave exited a warpgate and fired at them, destroying them. Then he turned his eye onto the main base and aimed down his barrel

"HEY CYCLOPS!" Hound shouted as he pulled out his meat grinder of a minigun. "I hear you have a lead deficiency, allow me to help you with that" he shouted before opening fire on the Decepticon scientist while Crosshairs and Smokescreen drove behind Shockwave and transformed unleashing a storm of plasma bolts at Shockwave, who made the mistake of turning his back to Hound, who used it as an advantage to move up while he pulled out his twin quad-barrelled shotguns and once he was close enough squeezed the triggers making a large explosion, ripping Shockwave's rear armour. Using this moment Smokescreen grabbed Shockwave's cannon and shoved a grenade down it before kicking him away from them.

"TAKE COVER!" Crosshairs shouted as the grenade went off, heavily damaging Shockwave's heavy cannon.

"This is not over" Shockwave said

"Not what I heard" Hound said executing Shockwave. "One con down"

"Kusanagi, you are clear to launch" Crosshairs said

"Roger that, good thing we had dummies launch first to draw out Shockwave

* * *

"Megatron" Soundwave said

"What is it?" Megatron asked

"Shockwave inferior, Autobots superior" Soundwave said

"WHAT!" Megatron growled "How bad"

"Heavy damage sustained, 32% chance of recovery" Soundwave said

"Get Knockout on it NOW!" Megatron snarled

"Very well" Starscream bowed

"Starscream!" Megatron roared

"I shall deal with them right away" Starscream said before taking off.

* * *

"Sir, we've got some major problems" Kurbayashi said

"What do you mean Sergeant?" Itami asked

"Massive amounts of Vehicon activity has been spotted. They basically outnumber us ten to one" Kuribayashi said

"Yeah, I wonder why they're deploying this many?" Itami asked

"Maybe, oh shit" Kuribayashi said

"What?" Itami asked

"It's an endgame strategy, Megatron's done playing and now he's clearing the damn board" Maes said

"Crap" Itami shouted

"We've got to end this" Maes said

* * *

"We have got to end this" Optimus said

"Any ideas?" Cliffjumper asked as he fired on Devastator.

"I have an idea. I call on the power of the Prime's Blade" Optimus said as a sword appeared and he grabbed it

"Isn't that the weapon Nagsia gave you when we headed to the other side of the gate?" Bumblebee asked

"Yes it is" Optimus said as he aimed his blaster at Devastator's foot. He fired before running out and stabbing the sword into Devastator's leg and then ripped it across and out. Cliffjumper then fired at the Gestalt's arm. Jazz leapt off a building and flew over Devastator's head and fired back at the giant's eyes breaking the visor, which gave Bumblebee the opportunity to hit the optic sensor of Devastator. Only to be blocked by a Seeker Vehicon

"Frag" Bumblebee said "We've got Seekers"

"Damn, it is Endgame isn't it?" Cliffjumper asked

"Deploy all Autobots" Optimus said

* * *

"So have the Autobots called out everyone?" Megatron asked

"Affirmative" Soundwave said

"Good, open the gate to the base now"

"Yes sir" Soundwave said as a warp gate opened up, which Megatron stepped into. He smiled as he walked into NEST Base Takara, only to be hit with gunfire "Measly insects"

"Who you calling an insect?" a gruffer voice said as Rhino pulled out his chain-guns and fired at Megatron who stepped back, Soon three Hummers rocked up with special anti-transformer weaponry which impacted against Megatron forcing to stumble back. Snarling her pulled out his arm cannon and fired at one of the Hummers. He was distracted which gave time for Ratchet to sneak up behind him and deploy his scalpel blade and slashed the back of Megatron's leg. Growling he grabbed Ratchet and threw him into the wall

"RATCHET!" the human officers shouted as the medic was attacked and kicked away

"FIRE!" Kusanagi said as she got a SMG which had special AP ammo and tried to take Megatron down

"Disgusting Rodent!" Megatron snapped, smashing the area where Kusanagi was.

"MAKOTO!" Masane shouted "the kids" she gasped running off

"MASANE GET BACK HERE" Maes before he ducked under cover and took pot-shots with a simple handgun. Megatron looked more annoyed then injured. He aimed at Maes, the human looked shocked and he bolted. But luckily Mirage and Drift were there still, having yet to deploy. Drift used his sword to force Megatron's blast upward while Mirage used his arm blade to puncture his armour and then sliced deeply into the tyrant's leg.

"You'll regret that" Megatron said

"I don't think so" a voice said as a green warp gate opened

"What?" Megatron asked

"BEGONE!" the voice said as Megatron disappeared

"Who?" Maes asked before the room became blue and the damage disappeared

"By the All-Spark" Mirage gasped

"I guess you could say that" the voice said

"Vector Prime!" the Autobots warriors said

"Who?" Maes asked

"A member of the thirteen, the original Autobots who held the rank of Prime" Rhinox said

"A Maximal, how interesting" Vector Prime said

"You know about my faction?"

"You must remember I live outside of time, thus I can view all aspects of it" Vector Prime said "And it looks like I chose the right time to enter the fray"

* * *

"RIN, GRAY, WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" Masane panicked

"Mum, are you okay?" Minako asked as they all reached her in the kitchen

"Oh thank goodness" Masane said pulling all twenty of her children into a massive bear hug

"Mum, what's going on?" Henry asked

"We were attacked by the Decepticons" Masane said

"WHAT!" they all shouted

"Don't worry he's gone" Masane said

"He?" Qwenthur asked

"Yes, it was Megatron" Masane said

"Megatron" Qwenthur trembled

"Easy bro" Souma said as he and Shiro caught him.

"Mum, I know it seems drastic, but I think we should to a safe place until these attacks are done" Nagisa said

"Alright, we'll go and pack" Masane said

"Not you mum, we'll go but you have to stay here" Nagisa said

"What why?" Masane asked confused

"So you can help them fight" Nagisa said

"Don't worry mum, I'll look after them" Rin said

"Okay, okay I get it" Masane said

"Don't worry I know where we'll be heading" Gray said

"Okay, Sounds like a plan" Masane said as she dried her tears "At least I know if you are all together you'll be safe"

"Don't worry we will be" Souma said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the Amaha family stood gathered with everything they needed. Masane were there as well as Drift, Vector Prime and Ratchet.

"Do it" Masane said as Ratchet opened the gate.

"See you mum" Rin said hugging her, then Zen, Kurumu, Rinka, Souma, Qwenthur, Tatsumi and Edward followed, each one giving their mother a hug., Inori walked up to her and whimpered as she was hugged

"I'll miss you" Inori said as she was comforted by Minako

I will too" Masane said as Izuku, Gray and Henry hugged her. After that Shiro, Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake grouped hugged her and Ruby gave her a kiss. Nagisa and Setsuna were the last ones

"We're going no mother" Setsuna said

"Yeah, don't worry about us" Nagisa said

"You Nagisa Amaha, give me the most worries recently okay" Masane said kissing her second youngest son before he stepped through the gate "Be safe, and I love you"

* * *

"Never thought we would be back here again" Kurumu said

"I agree" Zen said

"Well, for now it's the safest place for us" Rin said

"True, come on guys we'll be here for awhile" Shiro said as they walked back into an old and familiar area for them

"Back in the Junkyard huh?" Tatsumi said

"Yep" Edward said "Just until things blow over, which will hopefully be soon"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I hope that ramped up the danger what with Devastator showing up, the attack on the base and the kids heading back to the junkyard to hide. So yeah I don't know if the next chapter will feature the kids since it will be a action pack with the endgame fights actually happening and who knows how many Autobots besides optimus surviving the fight**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	29. Chapter 29

"We still have to take Devastator down!" Cliffjumper said drifting around the Gestalt Decepticon. Optimus looked at something before turning to his team

"I need the Flight gear!" Optimus said

"That would help" Bumblebee said as he jumped into the air and transformed before driving away pulling a 180 and then driving at Devastator, he transformed and shot at the injured leg while skidding past

"Call it up Optimus!" Jazz said using his grappling hook

"Ratchet, deploy my flight gear" Optimus said

"Understood" Ratchet said

"Hold them off until that flight gear arrives" Jazz said

"You got it" Cliffjumper and Bumblebee said as they transformed and raced towards Devastator. Optimus tried to pick off any Seekers with his ion rifle while Bumblebee, Jazz and Cliffjumper swarmed around. They were doing their best to defeat the Giant Decepticon

"This is not going to be easy" Bumblbee said

* * *

Drift, Crosshairs, Mirage and Outback were down at the docks as a surge of Seacons rose out of the ocean and started to blast everything in sight

"Come on we have to beat back the Seacons before they destroy the entire port" Crosshairs said

"So what should we do?" Outback asked

"Just wait for them to make the first move" Crosshairs said before Ravage appeared and clamped down on his arm making the Autobot Paratrooper cry out, he then whipped out his blaster and placed it next to Ravage's optic and fired. But the Decepticon let go ducked the blast before he jumped over Drift's blade taking a second to sense where Mirage was and dodged his shots

"Stay still you damn con cat" Outback said before the Seacons shot him in the back, turning around Outback pulled out his blaster and fired; but one of them fired a harpoon into his leg and pulled it out from under him. Mirage was able to get in there and slice the cable and pulled the harpoon out

"You okay?" Mirage asked

"Yeah I am" Outback said as he shot a Seacon's head off. "Oh yeah

"FALL BACK!" Drift shouted

"Why?" Outback shouted as he and Mirage regrouped before an explosion went off and Onslaught walked out of the flames with Swindle.

"That's why" Drift said as a large unit of Vehicons surrounded them. Soon Blackout, Bonecrusher and Berserker showed up, the Autobots drew their weapons and then threw them down and surrender

"Take them into the city" Onslaught ordered as a portal opened up and the Autobots were shoved through the warpgate.

* * *

Masane was still upset that the kids went into hiding. But she was still needed

"Masane, you okay?" Maes asked

"Yeah, just missing them" Masane said

"Don't worry it won't be long until you're together again" Maes said before the alarm went off "What is it?" he shouted

"Incoming, looks like three Seeker squadrons" Sakura said

"They'll be here in five minutes" Cecily said

"Shall we take the fight to them?" Rock asked

"No, get the non combat personal to safety" Maes ordered

"Yes sir!" Section 9 shouted as they ran off. Soon rumbling was felt

"What was that?" Masane said

"Starscream, Nitro Zeus and another Seeker squadron just appeared out of nowhere" Eren said

"SHIT!" Maes said "Deploy any aerial defences we have!"

"We can't Starscream just destroyed them all. Air Raid has joined the battle. But it is not looking good" Kallen said

"This could be it" Masane said "At least they won't find my children" Masane said as the base shook again

"Through the Bridge now!" Ratchet shouted

"Where does it lead?" Kuribayashi asked

"I've sent it to the Ark" Ratchet said

"But we'll lose the base" Eren said

"Better the base then us" Itami said running over to them

"Makoto?" Maes asked as Kusanagi joined them

"Evacuate the base" Kusanagi ordered

"Yes ma'am" Maes said "WELL YOU HEARD HER! MOVE IT!" he shouted.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can" Air Raid said as he took off.

"I'll help get everyone out" Evac said as a portal opened up behind him

"EVAC BEHIND YOU!" Ratchet shouted as Starscream stabbed Evac and then ripped the spark out of the aerial medic before disappearing through the portal.

"Ratchet?" Evac said before he shut down and crumpled to the ground

"NO!" Ratchet shouted as he ran over and picked up Evac's body before carrying him onto the Ark.

* * *

"Ratchet is everything okay?" Hot Rod asked

"No, the base is under heavy bombardment and Evac's gone" Ratchet said

"What happened?" Hot Rod asked before seeing the damage "Who did this?"

"Starscream" Itami said

"I'll offline him" Hot Rod said

"You can't, Air Raid's already dealing with him" Ratchet said

"What about the kids?" Itami asked

"They hid themselves, we don't know where they are" Ratchet said

"I do" Masane spoke up

"And you will keep it to yourself until it's over" Maes said

"Are they safe?" a voice asked

"Winry" Masane said as the other partners joined her

"Are they?" Mami asked

"They are, for the moment at least" Masane said

"Oh good" Winry said

* * *

Air Raid was now in the air and quickly shot down three Seekers before flying in behind four and destroyed them. But what he didn't see was Nitro Zeus coming from above, he transformed and fired a round point blank range into Air Raid making the Autobot crash into the ground before he got up. Nitro Zeus pulled out his cannon and blasted Air Raid in the chest a couple of times before stamping on him

"Any last words?" Nitro Zeus asked before shoving a grenade into his spark chamber.

"Yeah a few, I may be going to the Allspark, but I'm going take you with me, and along the way I'll drop you off in the slagging PIT!" Air Raid shouted as he grabbed Nitro Zeus

"NO LET GO AUTOBUG!" Nitro Zeus said

"I'm not letting you go, until you are nothing but molten slag" Air Raid said "In fact, why don't we make it a three man trip" he shouted as he started to fly up

"NO, NO, NO, STARSCREAM!" Nitro Zeus said

"What?" Starscream asked before the bomb in Air Raid's chest blew up destroying the two nearest to it and created a massive explosion "No" he gasped as he turned just before the explosion went half way up his right leg heavily damaging it, the leg contained his flight jet making flight more difficult "Damn Autobot"

* * *

"Put them there" Onslaught said as the captured Autobots were brought to their knees in front of the memorial for the scourge of Tokyo's victims. "They'll be adding your names"

"Try it scumbag" Outback said spitting

"Oh I'm looking forward to harming you" Onslaught said as he pulled his gun out and pressed it into Outback's head "Anything else smart to say?"

"Chomp down on my exhaust you piece of frag" Outback was saying before Onslaught pulled the trigger making Outback's head exploded

"NO!" the other Autobots said

"Bring out the traitor Drift" Onslaught said as Blackout dragged Drift to where Outback's corpse was

"I'm sorry" Drift said as he felt Onslaught's gun on the back of his head

"No offline" Onslaught said

"I think not" a voice said as a starship swooped them. Drift was not away allowing the Autobot samurai to draw his blade and slide it in between the plating of armour on Onslaught's arm and then lifted it up tearing the arm off the militaristic Decepticon making him howl in pain. Blackout went for his rotors when the starship Autobot swung around and transform, drawing his blade and swinging it through Blackout. Mirage jumped to his feet and punched Bonecrusher in the face, then jumping over him and loaded his sniper rifle and pressing the barrel against Bonecrusher's shoulder and pulled the trigger, reloaded and shifted his rifle to Bonecrusher's knee and fire again, he then reloaded a third time and place the barrel against his throat and fired. Soon Bonecrusher was down. Crosshairs smirked as he pulled his ripcord to lift himself into the air and then drew his guns and fired at Berserker and Swindle distracting them to allow Vector Prime to run in and stabbed Berserker before tearing his sword and continued into a decapitation of Swindle. The four Autobots stood tall in front of Onslaught who was growled.

"Any last words you Fragger?" Crosshairs asked

"Slag you" Onslaught said before Drift and Vector Prime stabbed him through the spark

"Honourable elder, thank you for your rescue" Drift said

"It was no problem, but now we have to focus on the main fight" Vector Prime said

"Well then let's go" Mirage said

* * *

"Optimus, you're flight gear's here" Cliffjumper said

"Understood" Optimus said transforming so he could get to his flight gear easier. Megatron saw this and dived at Optimus, only to have Jazz crash into him, skid around and drive back to Devastator. Snarling in anger Megatron transformed and soared into the sky and travelled after Optimus.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bumblebee asked jumping into the air and grabbing Megatron's wing tilting him so he flew off course. Once he was away from the route Optimus was taking Bumblebee let go and transformed taking off. Megatron was angry so he followed the scout. Optimus was grateful to his scout upon reaching his flight gear, which was disguised as a trailer.

"You've got about three minutes until Megs loops back around and Devastator reducing another building to rubble" Cliffjumper said

"Very well" Optimus said as the flight gear was secured on his back and he picked up his massive miniguns before he took to the skies.

"Primus speed Optimus" Cliffjumper said before pulling out his guns just in time to blast a Vehicon away before he lowered his head and charged straight into a Vehicon like a bull and lifted it before slamming him into the ground breaking him, then he drew his blaster and shot it. "Adios Hombre"

* * *

Optimus was flying towards Devastator and he aimed at the broken visor, he looked down to see Bumblebee and Jazz holding off Megatron. He decided to hover in the air and then pulled out his guns and open fired, Devastator roared before turning his attention to Optimus and reached out for him, but Optimus dodged it and fired a rocket that was equipped on his flight gear into the shoulder mount, disengaging the left arm. While the Gestalt was roaring in pain Optimus drew his sword and cut the leg off of Devastator, then he came around and shoulder bashed the massive combiner forcing him to separate into the other Constructicons. Landing Optimus used his flight gear's jets to get enough speed to carve the construticons apart destroying them. Standing tall Optimus put his sword away and took into the air; he's next target was Megatron himself.

* * *

"Bee, fall back I'll hold him off" Jazz said as the yellow scout drove off. Megatron was upon Jazz, but he was quick enough not to get caught, the Autobot used his grappling hook to throw Megatron's sword away before he jump kicked Megatron in the head and shot him in the shoulder. Jazz then dodged a plasma blast, which was followed by a punch, but Jazz did a jump roll out of the way and shot Megatron in the back, the Decepticon commander was getting irritated now. But he smirked before Jazz charged at him

"You want a piece of me, you want a piece of me?" Jazz asked

"No I want two" Megatron said as he picked up his sword and swung it through Jazz's torso where his waist was. Jazz's top half continued on a bit and tumbled while his leg just flopped to the ground. "Weakling" Megatron snarled before he took to the sky while transforming. Optimus had seen what had happened to Jazz. He was feeling sorrowful for the lost of another one of his comrade, but soon that sorrow turned into a bubbling hatred

"MEGATRON!" he roared as he took off after Megatron, the two raced across the skies, Optimus gaining more and more on Megatron until finally he shot Megatron down into the ground. He landed and disengaged his flight gear and pulled out his sword, which he drove into Megatron's wing forcing him to transform. "No more"

* * *

Blake was quietly reading in her favourite spot in the junkyard when she wasn't working on Optimus, she of course was reading a romance novel, suddenly she heard a crash. Thinking it was probably Tatsumi and Edward destroying something again she decided to investigate. She hated her reading time being interrupted. But when she found the source of the noise she recoiled

"No More" Optimus said as Megatron stood up and held his sword out

"I agree Prime, Now One shall stand!" Megatron said

"And One shall Fall" Optimus said

"Oh frag" Blake said "GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and sadly being the penultimate chapter I had to kill some Autobots, but at least some cons were also destroyed including Devastator. A couple of these scenes were inspired by the movies such as Jazz's death and scene where Optimus took down the Constructicons. But hey the final chapter will feature a massive brawl between the two factions where it all began: the junkyard!**

 **Now I will be posting two chapters next week, the actual chapter and a cast list since this fic had a total of 135 characters! so I'll be posting a list of who they were, where they are from and who voiced them, of course I'll be adding notes at the end of them for certain choices**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	30. Chapter 30

"Blake what's wrong?" Rin asked as she ran out seeing her younger sister Blake run over to her

"We have a major problem" Blake panted before the sounds of clashing steel was heard

"What is that?" Gray asked as he and Edward walked over

"Optimus and Megatron" Blake said

"Come again?" Zen asked

"Optimus and Megatron landed in our backyard

"Frag" Gray said

"How bad?" Rin asked

"I don't know but it seemed Optimus was pretty pissed off at Megatron for some reason" Blake said

"Get everyone inside now!" Rin said as the other three ran of to gather their siblings.

* * *

"You will lose this fight Optimus Prime" Megatron said as he punched Optimus making him recoil. Optimus scowled before punching Megatron in the face then deploying his wrist blades and stabbed Megatron's torso ripping a painful roar from the Decepticon leader. Megatron then charged his cannon, but Optimus stabbed the arm with the cannon and shoved it into the ground before firing at Megatron himself.

"You're starting to annoy me Prime, and once I destroy you I will end this world, making its people my slaves as we rebuild Cybertron" Megatron said

"I don't think so Megatron" Optimus said smacking Megatron to the ground before picking up a ruined car and bashed Megatron over the head with it, knocking the steel tyrant to the ground, Snarling Megatron swiped Optimus' foot out from under him making the Autobot leader fall backwards. Getting up Megatron smirked as a warpgate opened

"Ah, my reinforcements are here at last" Megatron said as the remaining Decepticon troops showed up, he noticed Starscream was damaged. The Decepticons pointed their weapons at Optimus Prime. Cyclonus let out a chuckle

"How appropriate that the Mighty Optimus Prime will die in a vacant junkyard, rusting with all the other scrap!" Cyclonus laughed

"Indeed, any last words Optimus?" Megatron asked. Optimus didn't reply as he looked around the junkyard. One he knew well having spent three years here while Blake and Shiro fixed him up, he saw visions of the Amaha family where he looked. He sighed and stared Megatron down. "So be it" Megatron snapped before the Decepticons opened fired, with all of them hitting Optimus making him stumble as the dust settled.

"Where's your bravado now Prime?" Megatron asked punching Optimus again, Breakdown and Demolisher picked up the fallen Autobot so Megatron could torture him again and again.

* * *

"No Optimus" Rin said watching as the cons hammered Optimus

"I can't watch" Inori said burying her head into Minako's arms as the older blonde hugged her sister

"This can't be it" Tatsumi said "He'll fight back right?"

"I don't think this time will do it Tatsumi" Edward said

"Ed's right, I think this could be it" Qwenthur said

"Since when did we start thinking like that?" Yang asked

"Yeah, it's not over until One has fallen" Zen said

"This will not be an easy fight" Setsuna said

"No kidding" Rinka said as Optimus struggled to get up

* * *

"Any final you want to say Prime?" Megatron asked

"Yeah, Rollout" Optimus said as a ground bridge opened up

"What?" Megatron asked before a yellow blur jumped out the portal and landed tyre first on Megatron's face before landing on the ground, fishtailing him making Megatron eat dirt. Cliffjumper and Wheeljack then exited and stomp landed on Starscream before shooting Knockout at close range. Soundwave was about to attack Optimus from before, only to be stopped by the hulking frame of Hound.

"Hiya" Hound smirked rearing his gut back and then using it to smack Soundwave away before Mirage slashed Soundwave in the back. Smokescreen and the Twin lit up Gastro and Motormaster with their blasters. Crosshairs dropped in from the skies and shot Cyclonus and Blitzwing, but on the way down he spotted the kids.

"Prime, we have civilians in the battle zone" Crosshairs said

"Protect them" Optimus said

* * *

"Found you" Barricade said as he snuck up on the kids who were watching the fights. Inori felt a shiver up her spine and turned to look, seeing Barricade point his weapon at them

"GUYS!" Inori said as she ducked

"WHOA!" they all shouted before Bumblebee showed up and kicked him in the face while swerving around him to suplex the law enforcement Decepticon before blasting him in the sternum before punching him in the head and throwing him into a nearby scrap pile. Bumblebee then looked around as a sucker punch was thrown in his direction, making the yellow autobot stumble towards a metal compactor. Barricade smirked as he stomped on Bumblebee and kicked into the compactor

"BEE!" Gray shouted out

"HEY EXHAUST PIPE!" Nagisa said as he position a magnet over Barricade. "Head's up!" he shouted picking up the Decepticon allowing Bumblebee to get free and shoot some more at Barricade, while he was released the magnet allowing Bumblebee to kicking him into the compactor enough that his arm was crushed

"NO!" Barricade shouted

"Shut it" Bumblebee said kicking in the head, he then turned to the kids "You okay?

"Yeah we're cool" Gray said

"Cool" Bumblebee said

* * *

"Woo ho over here" Mirage said as he shot at Breakdown, "No over here" he laughed as he fired at the Decepticon bruiser with his sniper while cloaked. He was having too much fun sniping at the bruiser

"My, my what do we have here" Knockout said as he drew his blade

"Someone who needs to have the medical license revoked" Ratchet said showing up "Doctor"

"Doctor" Knockout said as he stabbed the air next to Ratchet, who simply leaned back and then deployed his scalpel and carefully sliced certain areas.

"Oh dear" Knockout said as Ratchet just poked him, causing the Decepticon medic to tumble down the pile and into Breakdown, who was once again sniped by Mirage making the pair fly backwards

"I gotta get you to the ship" Breakdown said as a warpgate opened and the two went insides.

"I'll cetch yuu lakter Autpbots" Knockout said

"Shut up, your vocal processor is out of whack" Breakdown said

"Well fex et" Knockout said as he was dragged through

"That should keep those two busy for awhile" Ratchet said

"So who's next?" Mirage said

* * *

"I have to get out of here" Sideways panicked as he transformed an drove off

"Where are you going?" Hot Rod shouted as he jumped in behind the Decepticon messenger. The two raced around the edge of the junkyard, when all of a sudden another car jumped in and skidded to stop making Sidways and Hot Rod skid as well. Sideways then drove off the side as the two followed him

"Downshift, what are you doing here?" Hot Rod asked

"Mami asked me to join you guys" Downshift said as they closed in on Sideways and boxed him in

"I ain't losing here Autobugs" Sideways said as he slammed the throttle down taking off.

"Hold it Skippy" Downshift said as he raced after Sideways, jumped into the air and transformed before pulling out his shotgun and filling Sideways with buckshot making it possible for Hot rod to draw his bow and fire three arrows into Sideways making him exploded.

"Another con down" Downshift said as the two left to go back to the battle"

"You got it" Hot rod said

* * *

"Hold still" Ironhide said as he grabbed the Twins and used them to smack around Motormaster

"HEY!" the twins said

"Oh shut it, and I thought I told you to fix that vocal glitch!" Ironhide said firing upon Motormaster, who was using a piece of scrap as a shield. Ironhide ripped the scrap from his hand and bashed the Stunticon commander over the head before dragging it across his armour plating damaging it while the Twin activated their belt felt blasters and attacked from the side. Motormaster quickly kicked Ironhide into the twins, crushing them under the Autobot Weapons master.

"I'm out of here" Motormaster said driving off.

"HEY, Get back here you pussy" Skids said before Ironhide smacked him "Ow"

"Shut it" Ironhide growled

"Need a hand?" Bumblebee asked

"You know it" Ironhide drawled out as he got up thanks to the scout. "I'm sending these two to get fixed.

"I'll gladly take them" Ratchet said dragging the two away.

"Where's prime?" Ironhide asked

"Haven't seen him" Bumblebee said

"I don't like this" Ironhide said

* * *

Megatron and Optimus slugged each other with their fists making the two sliding back. Snarling Megatron drew his sword and swung it at Optimus, who used his own sword to block the blade of the Decepticon and countered giving him an opening to slash at Megatron forcing a grunt of pain from his foe. Megatron responded by driving his knee into Optimus' leg and smacking him with the flat of his blade. Getting up Optimus growled and stabbed Megatron's foot which lead into a point blank blast from Optimus' Ion blaster, quickly switching to his arm sword allowing Prime to stab Megatron in the shoulder giving him time to dislodge his trapped sword which he skimmed over Megatron's armour lightly scratching it

"WHY DON'T YOU OFFLINE!?"Megatron shouted "GIVE UP I WILL WIN"

"Never, I will never stop fighting until all are one!" Optimus declared as he drew his sword and swung it across Megatron's face while activating his shield bashing that across Megatron's head knocking the Decepticon down, getting back up Megatron smirked as he fired his fully charged cannon forcing Optimus to be one the defensive.

"Tell me Prime, do you know the origin of my name? It came from Megatronus Prime otherwise known as the Fallen, meaning that you will lose to the Fallen's successor" Megatron said

"And where there was the Fallen, there was also the Arisen!" Optimus said

"What nonsense, there has been no details of the Arisen, it is just a myth" Megatron shouted

"Even though he was once real, he has become a myth" Vector Prime said

"Elder" Megatron bowed in respect, even though he was a Decepticon he still had a form of honour, and respecting one of the first thirteen was a part of that honour bound system.

"Once again light and darkness clash on this world, but as you know, One shall Stand, One shall Fall" Vector Prime said

"Indeed they will" Megatron said as he drew his sword, and flourished it as a sign of a duel. Optimus did the same and then stood back. The Autobots and Decepticons watched as their leaders circled each other. Megatron made the first move and swung his sword overhead before Optimus blocked with his shield which lead to a sword strike to the lower leg forcing to go down to his knee, Megatron then tried to stab Optimus, only to have his sword stopped by Optimus' own sword. Dropping his sword Megatron rose up and shield bashed Optimus leading into an over the shoulder throw, Optimus quickly stood up and punched Megatron in the face. Megatron was getting infuriated. He activated his fusion cannon and aimed at Optimus' back. The Decepticons smirked as Megatron was about to terminate Optimus Prime.

* * *

"OPTIMUS!" Ratchet shouted allowing the Autobot leader to quickly turn around and use his sword to reflect Megatron's blast back at the Decepticon leader, nailing him in the face hevaily damaging his jaw.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron shouted, his voice being twisted by the injury

"Leave this world Megatron, you have be defeated" Optimus declared

"I will be back Optimus, and when I am, you'll be the one who face defeat"

"We shall see" Optimus said, The Decepticons then left by a warpgate. Soon there was silence in the junkayrd. But that was soon ended by twenty young teenagers

"You did it" "Awesome!" "Way to go" "Autobots Rule, Cons Drool!" "Don't let the door hit your afts on the way out" "Our world is safe"

"You heard them Optimus, today you have won, Earth can be at peace" Ironhide said

"But for how long?" Optimus asked

"Long enough my old friend" Ironhide said "Long enough my friend"

"I agree" Ratchet said

"So who needs a lift?" Bumblebee asked as the kids just laugh and say they did.

Soon they were back at the ruined base and reunited with their mothers. Masane kissed and hugged each one.

"Well that was intense" Itami said

"No kidding" Kuribayashi said sitting on the car.

"And Megatron's gone I take it?" Maes asked

"So now" Kusanagi said

"Good, finally some downtime" Itami said "I need a fix"

"Huh?" the others asked

"Come on I haven't seen any new anime or manga recently" Itami said making the others sigh

"You are seriously hopeless, come on" Kuribayashi said jumping off

"Where are you going?" Itami asked before he was dragged off

"I could indulge in some anime" Kuribayashi said

"So what are you going to do?" Kusanagai asked

"Simple, I've got something to follow up on in relation to Agent Sword" MAes said

"I'll see if a transport is available" Kusanagi said

"Thank you ma'am" Maes saluted

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER!**

* * *

Souma was packing when a knock sounded on his door.

"Yeah" Souma said struggling with a suitcase

"You finished yet?" Blake asked

"Almost" Souma said "So you ready?"

"Yeah, most of us are" Blake said sadly.

"Never thought this would be here" Souma said smiling

"Come on, we're ready" Blake smiled helping Souma up and they walked out to see Qwenthur, Shiro, Inori and Rin standing outside with their bags

"So you guys are already going?" Henry asked as the others showed up

"Yeah we are" Blake nodded

"But we were never told us where you were going" Gray said

"Yeah, well I guess we can tell you" Rin said as Souma stepped forward and with a bright smile declared

"I've been accepted into Totsuki Academy, I'm going to see Erina before I'm actually allowed to start taking classes there" Souma said

"Awesome bro, congratulations on getting into your dream school" Zen said pulling his brother into a hug as Blake went next

"Princess Stella and Captain Kurogane has requested my presence in the Vermillion Empire, so I'm going to spend some time over there" Blake said

"Safe travels Blake" Yang said as she and Ruby hugged Blake.

"Have fun" Ruby smiled

"I'm heading over to Europe as well, I've been requested to aid the British branch of NEST with some excavations in Scotland, so I thought I would go and get some extra credits" Shiro said

"Awesome work man" Tatsumi said

"I'm heading back to France, see if I can meet some of my family" Qwenthur said "And help out at Cavalier Base as well"

"Sounds like a plan" Edward said hugging Qwenthur.

"Inori?" Rinka asked

"That small concert has turned into a world tour with five different other musical acts, it's not an overly long tour. but it's a tour nonetheless" Inori said

"Awesome" Minako said hugging her younger sister.

"I figure I would head over to Tokyo and see if I can get in to Tokyo University" Rin said "I was thinking it's about time I start my tertiary education" she said

"Work hard" Nagisa said hugging her.

"I will" Rin said as the Autobots showed up to give them rides.

"Time to head out" Souma said as they all entered a group hug and then watched as those who were leaving went to their rides

"GOOD LUCK!" Henry shouted

"HAVE FUN!" Izuku shouted

"BE SAFE!" Gray shouted

"AND MOST OF ALL" Zen shouted

"WEL LOVE YOU!" they all shouted before they all went their own ways.

"We're going to miss you" Nagisa said softly as Gray pulled him into a headlock

"Yeah, but think of all the fun and family bonding they're going to miss out on" Gray smirked

"I guess so" Nagisa sighed as Gray ruffled his hair

"Anyway time for school" Zen said

"Oh crap I forgot" Izuku shouted

"Huh?" the others asked as Izuku ran over to Ironhide.

* * *

"Okay I've got you" Izuku said as he helped Sayaka out of Ironhide's cab and rested her against the tray

"I'm really tired of this" Sayaka mutter before looking around and smiled as she tried to move her left leg; thinking it would be useless, she smiled as it moved an inch. "I took a step" she whispered as Izuku came back with her wheelchair and lowered her into it.

"You okay?" he asked grabbing her bag.

"I will be" Sayaka said pulling on gloves so she could push herself. She then went off with Izuku next to her as the bell rang. It was still so new being in a wheelchair, but she had hope that she would walk again and play Keijo as well. Her first class was with Izuku and the others in Mr Fujinuma's class, written on the board was the phrase 'Time heals all wounds, even the deepest ones'

"So who can tell me the meaning of this phrase?" Satoru asked as the hands went up. Satoru smiled as he thought back to the premonition he had about Sayaka "How about our new student Miss Miyata?"

"Exactly as it says, time heals all wounds, because it takes time for them to heal, no matter what kind of would, emotional, physical or mental. All wounds will be gone with time, but some leave behind scars" Sayaka said

"Exactly" Satoru smiled before he went on to the next topic

* * *

"Now I know by now you've heard Laxus is on sabbatical for now" Kusanagi said "So you will be getting a new teammate for a while" she said

"Who are we getting ma'am?" Saito said

"He's a Hand to Hand combatant, a master Martial Artist and he has knowledge that we could use" Kusanagi said

"Is he a new member or?" Asuka asked

"He's an old friend of ours from the pre scourge days, ah here he is now" Kusanagi said

"Hey I'm Goku, I'm pleased to meet you and I hope we have a great time working together" Goku said

"Likewise sir" Asuka cheered

"Alright we have a new mission for you" Masane said walking up "Appartently someone got their hands on the remains of a few transformers and they are trying to reverse engineer the weapon systems and sell them online; the mission is to shut down the auction and retrieve our fallen comrades and dispose of the Decepticon corpses, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" Section 9 said as the started their mission

"The more things change, the more they stay the same" Masane mused.

* * *

"So Major Hughes what did you want to speak to me about?" Sword asked as he chomped on a large piece of steak

"I know you were with the BPRD for awhile, I was wondering what they are up to" Maes said as he took a swig of beer.

"A lot of things, one of them is managing a group of mutant reptiles in the sewers under Manhattan" Sword said

"Lovely" Maes said

"But mostly they are looking for something called the Symphony of Shadows and the man who is after it" Sword said

"And you decided to switch over to NEST because?" Maes asked

"Just needed a change of pace" Sword answered.

* * *

Meanwhile at a museum, a woman with brown hair was looking at a painting of a three headed dragon flying over a collection of knights, she looked on intensely at the picture as if she was revisiting a memory rather than engaging in art. She then left the room and disappeared as if she was nothing but wind.

* * *

Optimus stood outside Takara base and looked up into the sky above and saw the stars glittering in the sky before he joined to see Nagisa training with Gray and Henry while Setsuna and Rinka watched.

"A lot has happened to this world, from a constant threat, but now we have successfully defended this world and while doing so I have seen compassion, sorrow, joy and fear from them. But now a peace has descended upon this world, one I intend to keep, for while it may be fleeting it will be easy to reobtain My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message to those who have been scattered among the stars to tell them we are this world's new defenders and that will never change!"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and after seven months this fic is now finished, with Megatron defeated, Several Decepticons dead and a few Autobots as well, the family going their separate ways for good reasons, a couple of sequel hooks featuring two new characters with Goku joining in from Dragonball as well as the brown haired woman in the museum and hints about the spin-off I'm making changing this into a shared fanfic universe I'm dubbing the Legacyverse after the title of this fear, which were inspired after guest characters from Injustice 2, go figure**

 **Now a big thanks to Mrotrax reviewing this fic, a big thanks to those who faved and followed this fic, a thanks to those who just read this now and in the future**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside, and if you press the next button you will see a list of supposed vocal cast members for each character and just seeing how many characters were in this fic alone, so see you**


	31. Cast List

Transformers Legacy of the Lost Cast List

Character  
 **Voice Actor**  
 _Anime/Series_

 **Amaha Family**

Masane Amaha **Jamie Marchi** _Witchblade_

Rin Otaga **Tia Ballard** _Rideback_

Gray Fullbuster **Newton Pittman** _Fairy Tail_

Zen Wisteria **Josh Grelle** _Snow Hair with Red Hair_

Yang Xiao Long **Barbara Dunkleman** _RWBY_

Blake Belladonna **Arryn Zelch** _RWBY_

Weiss Schnee **Kara Ereble** _RWBY_

Shiro Emiya **Bryce Papenbrook** _Fate/Stay Night_

Kurumu Kurono **Brian Palentica** _Rosario+vampire_

Qwenthur Barbaross **Justine Briner** _Heavy Object_

Tatsumi **Corey Hartzog** _Akame ga Kill_

Edward Elric **Vic Mignogia** _Fullmetal Alchemist_

Inori Yuzuhira **Alexis Tipton** _Guilty Crown_

Izuku Midoriya **Justin Briner** _My Hero Academia_

Minako Aino **Cherami Leigh** _Sailor Moon_

Souma Yukihira- **Blake Shepard** _Shokugeki no Souma/Food wars_

Nagisa Shiota **Lindsey Seidel** _Assassination Classroom_

Ruby Rose **Lindsay Jones** _RWBY_

Rinka Hayami **Jamie Marchie** _Assassination Classroom_

Setsuna Sakurazaki **Cherami Leigh** _Negima_

Henry Wong **David Wittenberg** _Digimon_

* * *

 **Autobots**

Optimus Prime **Peter Cullen**

Bumblebee **Will Friedle**

Arcee **Sumalee Montano**

Ratchet **Jeffery Combs**

Jazz **Phil LaMarr**

Evac **Dustin James Leighton**

Air Raid **Lasurus Ratuere**

Hound **John Goodman**

Mirage **David Wittenberg**

Drift **Ken Watanabe**

Crosshairs **John DiMaggio**

Hot Rod **Ben Pronsky**

Cliffjumper **Dwayne Johnson**

Smokescreen **Nolan North**

Grimlock **Gregg Berger**

Ironhide **Peter Cullen**

Skids **Tom Kenny**

Mudflap **Reno Wilson**

Beachcomber **Doron Bell Jnr**

Downshift **Bren Foster**

Wheeljack **James Horan**

Outback **John Jarrat**

Seaspray **Wally Burr**

Scavenger **Ward Perry**

Rhinox **Richard Newman**

Vector Prime **Richard Newman**

Metroplex **Fred Tatascoire**

* * *

 **Decepticons**

Megatron **Frank Welker**

Starscream **Steve Blum**

Soundwave **Frank Welker**

Barricade **Jess Harnel**

Nitro Zeus **John DiMaggio**

Onslaught **Travis Willingham**

Boncrusher **Daniel Riordan**

Berserker

Knock Out **Daran Norris**

Breakdown **Adam Baldwin**

Shockwave **David Sobolov**

Swindle **Fred Willard**

Demolisher **Fred Tatasciore**

Predaking **Colin Murdock**

Blackout **Noah Nelson**

Laserbeak **Keith Szarabajka**

Motormaster **Liam O'Brian**

Scorpinok none

Gastro **Jon Favreau**

Sideways **Paul Dobson**

Ravage none

Waspinator **Scott McNeil**

* * *

 **NEST**

Yoji Itami **David Wald** _GATE_

Shino Kuribayashi **Stephanie Wittles** _GATE_

Kurata **Tyler Galindo** _GATE_

Makoto Kusanagi **Mary Elizabeth McGlynn** _Ghost in the Shell_

Asuka **Felecia Angelle** _Senran Kagura_

Kallen Kozuki **Karen Strassman** _Code Geass_

Ceily Cambell **Cherami Leigh** _Sacred Blacksmith_

Sakura Haruno **Kate Higgins** _Naruto_

Eren Yaeger **Bryce Papenbrook** _Attack on Titan_

Rock Ojakima **Brad Swaile** _Black Lagoon_

Laxus Dreyar **Patrick Seitz** _Fairy Tail_

Saito **Dave Wittenberg** _Ghost in the Shell_

Noel Vermillion **Christina Vee** _Blazblue_

Bisca Mulan **Angela Chase** _Fairy Tail_

Emilia Hermit **Mikaela Krantz** _Hundred_

Akane Owari **Morgan Garret** _Danganronpa_

Yuna Akashi **Amber Cutton** _Negima_

Sinon Asada **Michelle Ruff** _Sword Art Online_

Koji Onishi **Jason Spisak** _Transformers Robots in Disguise_

Sword **Taliesan Jaffe** _Garo Vanishing Line_

Marika Kato **Luci Christian** _Bodacious Space Pirates_

* * *

 **MECH**

Erza Scarlet **Coleen Clickenbeard** _Fairy Tail_

Shinji Matou **Doug Erhaltz** _Fate Stay Night_

Junko Enoshima **Jamie Marchi** _Danganronpa_

* * *

 **Love Interests**

Alibaba Saluja **Erik Scott Kimerer** _Magi_

Mami Tomoe **Carrie Keranen** _Madoka Magica_

Shirayuki **Brina Palencia** _Snow White with the Red Hair_

Yamato Ishida **Vic Mignogia** _Digimon_

Ikki Kurogane **Clint Bickham** _Chivalry of a Failed Knight_

Taki Tachibana **Michael Sinterniklass** _Your Name_

Kagura Mikazuchi **Jenny Ledel** _Fairy Tail_

Obi **Austin Tisdale** _Snow White with the Red Hair_

Ayano Sokasa **Elizabeth Maxwell** _Code Geass_

Mine **Christina Kelly** _Akame ga Kill_

Winry Rockbell **Caitlin Glass** _Fullmetal Alchemist_

Liberta **Blake Sheppard** _Arcana Famigila_

Jaden Yuki **Matt Charles** _Yugioh GX_

Sayaka Miyata **Felecia Angelle** _Keijo_

Erina Nakiri **Stephanie Wittles** _Shokugeki no Souma/Food Wars_

Hinano Kurahashi **Kristen McGuire** _Assassination Classroom_

Ryunosuke Chiba **Z. Charles Bolton** _Assassination Classroom_

Soji Mitsuka **Austin Tisdale** _Gotta be the Twin Tails_

Oscar Pines **Aaron Dismuke** _RWBY_

Keiko Ayano **Christine Marie Cabanos** _Sword Art Online_

* * *

 **OTHERS**

Shoko Uemura **Kristi Kang** _Rideback_

Stella Vermillion **Luci Christian** _Chivalry of a Failed Knight_

Batou **Richard Epcar** _Ghost in the Shell_

Masamune Makabe **Josh Grelle** _Masamune-kun's revenge_

Moka **Alexis Tipton** _Rosario+Vampire_

Nerumi Kayama **Elizabeth Maxwell** _My Hero Academia_

Toshinori Yagi **Christopher Sabat** _My Hero Academia_

Leila Malcal **Jeannie Tirado** _Code Geass_

Mirajane Strauss **Monica Rial** _Fairy Tail_

Satou Fujinuma **Ben Dishkin** _Erased_

Yatsuhashi Daichi **Joe MacDonald** _RWBY_

Pina Co Lada **Jessica Boone** _GATE_

Sora **Scott Gibbs** _No Game No Life_

Shiro **Caitlyn French** _No Game No Life_

Lan **Michelle Ruff** _Lagrange Flowers of Rin-ne_

Goku **Sean Schemmel** _Dragon Ball Z_

Featuring music by Stan Bush and Linkin Park (R.I.P Chester Bennington)

An Autistic-Grizzly Fanfiction Production in association with

 **TRANSFORMERS: LEGACY OF THE LOST!**

* * *

 **So those are the talented people who would have been the voices of the characters, most of them were easy thanks to having the dubbed voices, but those with multiple dubbed voices I went with the newer ones mostly. Also the voices for Outback, Downshift and Air Raid are Australians, so keep that in mind. The most characters out of one series are both Fairy Tail and RWBY with 6; Jamie Marchi being the most featured VA with three roles**

 **So thank you for supporting this fic and until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
